A Familia Yagami
by Yagami Diva
Summary: Essa historia conta a vida de uma familia pouco conhecida na cidade, é estranhados por todos, conta a vida de varios personagens, a principal delas é Diva, na qual se apaixona por Cloud. E a patir dai começam os problemas...espero que gostem
1. O começo de uma descoberta

A família Yagami

Capitulo 1

O começo de uma descoberta

Havia uma garota cujos gostos eram estranhos, em sua cidade ela era pouco conhecida, não falava muito, era vaga em suas feições e reações. Diferente das amigas, ou melhor, colegas, que já tinham namorado, ela nunca teve, e nunca ficou com alguém, suas vontades resumiam-se apenas ler, jogar bolinha de gude, cartas com os garotos, porém apenas jogava, pois os garotos, nunca gostaram da pequena menina, uma vez que seu hobbie era lutar, era campeã fazendo assim todos terem medo dela.

Sua rotina resumia-se a ir para escola e voltar, na escola os professores nunca ouviram sua voz, aos olhos deles a garota era uma boneca.

Certo dia a garota voltará para a casa, quando ouvirá ruídos sua casa ficava dentro de uma pequena floresta, no topo de um morro, era estranho ouvir um ruído não conhecido. Como a menina não tinha nada para fazer, resolverá ver o que era. Andará na direção do ruído então chegava a uma pequena cabana. Era nova e devia ter sido construída recentemente, a garota não imaginava quem poderia morar em um lugar desabitado, além dela e de sua família.

Curiosa, baterá na porta, estava com uma feição fechada e emburrada, aquilo era o cúmulo todos tinham medo de sua família, era impossível alguém morar em um ligar onde ela estivesse a não ser que não a conhecesse. Pois bem, ela faria isso era arriscar muito alguém morar próximo a ela. A porta não abria, será que havia alguém mesmo? Será que foram embora? Não sabia, a garota sentará e fechará os olhos esperando para ver quem morava ali.

A noite cairá, e a menina junto, um vulto aproximou-se da pequena garota que dormia, uma mão ia na direção de seu rosto, antes que pudesse tocá-lo a menina abrirá os olhos pegando sua mão, e lançando-o contra uma árvore. Ela levantará e ia à direção da sombra que agora estava de ponta cabeça. A menina notará que era um homem, trajava roupas pretas e usava um capacete de motoqueiro. "Ótimo um marginal" pensava ela, parava frente ao cara com uma expressão furiosa. O rapaz naquela posição desconfortável tirará o capacete rindo olhava a garota com um sorriso amigável, falando.

- Ei, você gosta de ursos, to vendo vário daqui!

A garota ficava vermelha com o comentário do rapaz, sem olhar para o rosto dele, corria e pulava cravando os pés no estômago, usando esse movimento pulava pra trás, dando mortal, e parando e posição de ataque, com uma perna esticada, enquanto a outra ficava dobrada com a palma da mão tocando o chão, usando-o como apoio.

O rapaz ria mais ainda, morria de dor então juntava aos poucas forças que tinha e sentava-se de joelhos observando a menina, mantendo seu sorriso maroto.

- Foi uma brincadeira hehe, nossa você é bem fortinha, sua mãe é o King-Kong?

A garota ficava a observar, não entendia aquilo, como ele era tão calmo e amigável, mesmo tendo apanhado. Sua atenção era atraída ao rosto do rapaz, era jovem, muito jovem, aliás, tinha cabelos curtos espetados, com várias tonalidades de loiro, sua pele era clara, com leve toque moreno devido ao Sol. Seu sorriso era branco e penetrante, seus olhos possuíam um certo brilho algo que estivesse bem escondido em sua alma, ao mesmo tempo possuía, um ar de clareza e tranqüilidade era impossível se perder naquele olhar. O que estava acontecendo? Era estranho aquilo tudo. Como aquele rapaz atrairá a atenção da menina? Vagando em seus pensamentos ela fitava o rapaz.

- Ahnn...Bem, não sei o porquê não fala, e nem o motivo de estar a uma hora dessas no meio da floresta, é perigoso, se estiver perdida pode usar o telefone da minha cabana, ou se quiser eu te levo para sua casa...!

Ao ouvir a fala do rapaz, um pequeno sorriso discreto aparecia em seu rosto, fechava os olhos e balançava a cabeça como sinal de negativo, levantava o braço e apontava para o topo do morro. Abria os olhos e finalmente falava.

- Eu moro no topo do morro...

O rapaz que já estava acostumado com o silêncio ao ouvir a voz da garota, a fitava sorrindo, não sabia o que ele estava pensando, mas gostará de ouvir a voz da menina.

- Ah nossa então eu tenho vizinhos? Legal, já sei onde pedir uma xícara de açúcar quando precisar! Então, qual o seu nome?

O nome? Desde quando a menina estava tão sociável a ponto de perguntarem o nome? Apenas sua família a chamará pelo nome, o restante ninguém sabia seu nome, apenas a chamavam de Yagami. Era estranho em tantos anos de vida, esta era a primeira vez que falará com alguém que não fosse da família.

- Meu...Nome?

O rapaz continuava a sorrir, estava curioso para saber o nome da garota, isso estava claro em seu rosto. Parecia divertir-se com a confusão da garota o que causava uma certa raiva na própria.

- É, ah sabe é aquela coisa que vem antes do sobrenome, que sua mãe fala quando você apronta, ou um amigo louco te encontra e grita contigo.

O que? Ta legal, ela já estava aceitando o fato de conversar, mas uma ironia já estava passando dos limites, isso era uma provocação ou o que? A menina cerrava a mão, seu olhar confuso, virava ameaçador, sim ele provocou para conhecê-la, pois bem era chegada à hora de conhecê-la. Um vento rápido soprava, ao começar um sorriso malévolo estampava em seus lábios, o rapaz por reflexo fechava os olhos devido ao forte vento, ao abri-los a garota sumirá, agora quem estava confuso era ele, já virá de tudo, mas aquilo era estranho, sem ter tempo para pensar, algo se encostava a sua cabeça, era a garota, suas duas mãos estavam na cabeça do rapaz, ela usava elas de apoio, uma vez que plantará bananeira na cabeça do rapaz, em um movimento rápido lançava o corpo para frente jogando-o longe, fazendo-o ir de cara contra uma arvore, e caindo no chão. Olhava o céu zonzo, enquanto a menina aproximava-se ela parava frente à cabeça dele, apontava o dedo na direção do rosto do rapaz, e falava bravamente.

- Sou Yagami Diva, saiba disso e não se esqueça!

O rapaz ainda zonzo colocava a mão na cabeça e sentava, murmurava um "ai", porém seu sorriso voltava rapidamente olhava a garota e dizia rindo.

- Diva é? Delicadeza estaca zero, ta mais para lutadora profissional...

Ao ouvir o comentário do rapaz a menina ria baixo, um riso irônico, e acima de tudo sincero, era tão estranhas aquelas sensações que ocorriam com ela. Como uma única pessoa conseguirá atrair tanto sua atenção?

- Na verdade eu luto...Eu sou profissional...Ahnnnn...E você...Como se chama?

O rapaz massageava a cabeça rindo, como era risonho, parecia não se preocupar com nada, era tão calmo.

- Verdade? Herdou seus dons da sua mãe king-Kong? Meu nome? Sou Cloud...Hehe!

- Mãe King-Kong? Ei o único peludo aqui é você cara de fuinha!

- Hehe, foi uma brincadeira, mas ahnnn...

Uma rajada brusca de vento começava a soprar, Diva perderá a noção do tempo naquele local, junto ao vento palavras soaram, Diva as compreenderá perfeitamente, abaixava a cabeça em um ar de tristeza, falando baixo, então ouvia a voz de Cloud.

- Algum problema...Diva?

Diva levantava a cabeça sorrindo, estava feliz por ser chamada assim, coçava a cabeça pensando em como explicar.

- Ahnnn...Minha mãe está preocupada comigo, acho que já vou indo.

- Já? Que pena, bem aparece um dia para continuar a conversa, melhor eu vou te visitar!

- Q-Que? Não, não pode, deixar eu venho te ver!

Visitar? Onde ele estava com a cabeça, ou melhor, onde ela estava com a cabeça? Mal conheceu um cara e já falava abertamente com ele, isso era ridículo.

- Nah, que isso eu estou precisando mesmo de uma xícara de açúcar, e andar faz bem!

- É capaz de te darem uma xícara de veneno...-falava baixo-

- O que?

- Não, nadinha eu realmente tenho de ir, até outro dia!

Diva dava um salto para trás e sumia no meio da escuridão.

- Então...Tá...

Cloud levantava e ia à direção de sua cabana, adentrando-a.

Diva saltava de um galho para outro, com uma velocidade extrema, repentinamente parava e falava alto em tom bravo e sério.

- Já te percebi me observando há uns vinte minutos! Pode parar com isso!

Nada se movia, Diva suspirava então olhava para o lado e vendo um rabo de gato mexendo, pulava para o lado e falava calmamente.

- Acho que estou ficando louca...Bem me deixa ver o que esse "cipó" nos revela...

Segurava no rabo puxando-o com toda força fazendo uma menina cair com tudo no galho onde Diva estava.

Aiii...essa doeu nee-san!

Eu te disse para não se esconder, você não é boa nisso! E pare de me espionar!

- Ei, eu sou boa no esconde-esconde ta? E, eu não espionei, apenas estava preocupada!

Você só ganha porque se a gente falar que te achou você vai chorando para a mamãe falando que estávamos trapaceando!

- OH! Que mentira, e aquela vez que nem a momy conseguiu me encontrar?

Ah aquela vez eu te prendi na máquina de lavar, pois você estava me irritando!

-...Mas...E-eu...Eu deixei você fazer isso!

A garota falava fazendo bico, era a irmã mais nova de Diva, diferente da irmã era bem falante e boazinha, era uma garota pouco mais baixa que a irmã, morena, com olhos castanhos bem claros, possuía orelhas e rabo de gato, tinha longos cabelos castanhos escuros, e adorava trajar roupas fofas cheias de babados.

- Claro Becca, claro...

A irmã apertava as bochechas de Becca, a irmã brava mostrava os dentes afiados para Diva. Repentinamente Becca ria lembrando-se do que havia ocorrido com Diva.

- Nee, antes que a momy te mate, quem era aquele moço com quem estava conversando?

- Ahnn, moço é?- Diva recordava do estranho ocorrido principalmente o comentário do "ursinho" o que a fazia ficar vermelha de raiva-...Aquele idiota é o nosso "vizinho"!

- UH, que milagre um corajoso que resolveu morar perto de nossa casa, só podia ser maluco!

- Você fala como se fossemos normais!

- E somos, mas a nossa normalidade assusta os outros só isso!

- HÁ!...

Diva ia falar algo quando o vento soprava novamente, as duas irmãs paravam de discutir e viravam-se para uma sombra, ambas ouviam as seguintes palavras 'crianças parem disso e venham logo sabem que não temos tempo'. Diva e Becca olhavam-se e faziam um sinal um sinal simultâneo de certo, iam para a casa agora sem falar absolutamente nada.

Ao chegar na casa que na verdade era um enorme castelo, Becca abria a porta esperando que Diva entrasse.

- Nee...Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Ahn? Ta fala becca!

- Se a momy te matar, posso ficar com seus olhos?Sabe, já que eles brilham posso usar de abajur!-Becca falava sorrindo feliz com um ar inocente e esperançosa.

Diva ficava olhando a irmã, aos poucos metia a mão no bolso tirando uma arma, ao ver o comportamento da irmã mais velha, Becca começava a correr para sua casinha na árvore no quintal, ouvindo seguidamente tiros da irmã berrando.

- Da próxima vez você vira queijo suíço minha cara! Gr...

Diva entrava na casa fechando a porta com força e ia resmungando indo em direção do próprio quarto, porém ao passar pela sala ouvia a voz de sua mãe.

- Aonde pensa que vai querida?

- Pelo jeito para meu quarto que não vai ser né?! -Diva falava sorrindo ironicamente.

- Senta logo aê o garota!-Falava a mãe de modo bravo e raivoso.

Diva que estava de costas para a sala, virava-se e via sua mãe sentada em uma poltrona de frente para a filha, um sorriso maldoso surgia no rosto da mãe, destacando –se em meio à escuridão, em seu colo havia um gato branco no qual ela acariciava, sua mãe era alta, possuía cabelos pretos igual à de Diva, todavia eram ondulados, usava óculos, era branca, possuía olhos azuis bem escuros, e trajava um, sobretudo preto.

Diva suspirava pesadamente e ia ate a mãe sentando no sofá de qualquer jeito.

- Ta imitando o poderoso chefão hein dear mother?

- Cale-se e me deixe falar, como está atrasada seu trabalho hoje já foi designado a outro!

- Tanto faz, to sem animo para trabalhar!

Diva deitava no sofá, pegava no bolso uma bola e colocava na boca. A mãe observava a filha, arqueando uma sobrancelha, logo tirava do bolso um lenço e falava emocionada.

- Snif...Eles crescem tão rápido!

- O que houve agora?

A mãe emocionada falava soluçando exageradamente.

- Você minha cara está virando mulher e está assim por causa do nosso 'vizinho'!Hoho!- Dizia a mãe rindo alto-

Ao ouvir o comentário da mãe, Diva engasgava com a bala, segurava o pescoço com as duas mãos e tossia forte, cospindo assim à bala.

- Cof...Cof...Cof...Que...QUE BESTEIRA É ESSA?

- Nah querida, isso está meio óbvio, de repente você começa a falar com aquele rapaz, sorrindo e dando risada, está óbvio que é paixão, nhá minha mulherzinha!

Diva olhava assustada e indignada, apaixonada? Ela? Só porquê ela resolverá conversar com o vizinho, estava certo que ela não era de falar muito, e não tinha amigos, mas isso não dizia nada.

- E-eu só resolvi saber quem era o idiota que estava próximo a casa e como ele era bem insistente em falar, resolvi conversar!- seu rosto agora era bravo-

- Claro, claro e eu sou a rainha do submundo!

- Momy, você também viu a mana conversar com o nosso cofvizinhocof?- Becca chegava correndo e rindo, abraçava a mãe pela cintura e olhava a irmã feliz –.

- Sim filha, agora de menininha só há você, como estou envelhecendo...Snif!

- JÁ CHEGA! Pelo que sei desde sempre fui mulher, só uso essa forma porque é melhor, vocês são duas encalhadas que tem inveja de ter um amigo bonito!

- Hmmm...Agora virou amigo!- fala a mãe com um olhar safado-.

- E bonito hihi!- fala becca rindo-.

- AHHHHH!- Diva vira sua forma adulta e tira a saia - VIU? EU SOU MULHER! NÃO SOU CRIANÇA, E QUERO PODER CONHECER PESSOAS PARA CONVERSAR, DIFERENTE DE VOCÊS DUAS QUE QUEREM UM MACHO!!!!

Diva virava-se e vai embora da sala dando passos firmes e soltando fumaça. Passava pelo seu irmão caçula, o qual olhava a irmã e depois virava para Becca e a mãe, então apontava para a irmã que subia as escadas furiosas.

- Não quero nem saber o que aconteceu!

- Xiii momy ela não aceita a verdade!

- Hmmm ficou brava, ela é ruim em admitir os fatos!

Diva brava com a brincadeira de sua irmã e mãe batia a porta do quarto bruscamente, olhava a cama furiosa, então lembrava o que um psicólogo da TV aconselhava as pessoas que possuíam momentos de raiva, falava em descontar sua raiva em um travesseiro.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- berrava em voz alta, tirava então do bolso a arma e começava a atirar no travesseiro varias vezes até suas balas acabarem, após isso guardava a arma e olhava os furos no seu travesseiro - hmmm...Isso acalma e muito...Droga esse era meu travesseiro favorito...Bem...!

Diva pegava o travesseiro e jogava-o para o ar, rapidamente estralava os dedos fazendo o próprio sumir, estralava novamente e reaparecia outro travesseiro novinho.

- Hmmm...Muito rosa...E tem cheirinho de morango, mas serve!

Ao terminar a frase, a porta de seu quarto era queimada em questão de segundos, não sobrando nada, Becca usava óculos de proteção enquanto segurava seu lança-chamas, esticava a mão com uma luva de proteção, falando com uma voz fúnebre e medonha.

- Cadê meu travesseiro?

- Me irritou se ferrou maninha! Eu fiz meu travesseiro de queijo suíço, agora o seu é meu!

-...Mas tem razão...-pegava um fósforo e queima o travesseiro-

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! M-meu belo travesseiro! Mana você provocou demais!- ligando o lança-chamas-

Antes das duas irmãs entrarem em uma guerra a mãe aparecia entre elas e fazendo sumir as armas das filhas.

- Ok crianças, passaram dos limites é melhor entender-se de forma melhor!

- Hmm bom para você maninha, pode chorar para a mamãe - Becca dava um olhar de deboche falando rindo-

- O QUE? SUA PIRRALHA TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE MEDROSA?- Diva ficava enfurecida com a frase da irmã seu rosto ficava vermelho, ao mesmo tempo via a irmã com um olhar de morte-.

- Ahnnn...Crianças...-Ruki tentava conter a briga, porém ninguém a escutava-

- Nah, só estou falando que contra meu lança-chamas você não teria chance!

- Claro, pra que eu tenha chance eu só precisaria dos meus punhos para te quebrar em duas!

- Uhhhhh...Isso é um desafio é?- cruzava os braços fazendo pose de durona-

- Demorou, pode vir sua gata vira-lata!- Diva fazia um sinal de "vem" com os olhos brilhando de tanto ódio que sentia naquele momento-.

Becca ia correr na direção de sua irmã para acertá-la, porém, antes que uma das duas pudesse dar um movimento sequer, Ruki tirava de seu, sobretudo duas armas, rapidamente girava-as para poder atirar, então atirava na direção de ambas, as duas assustadas com a reação da mãe paravam e davam atenção a elas. Ruki agora satisfeita por ter a atenção de ambas filhas mantinha seu sorriso e falava com uma voz autoritária e sinistra.

- Acho que vocês não entenderam, eu não pedi, MANDEI, suas leoas sedentas!- seguidamente ao falar a frase à mãe ria alto-.

-...Mas...Mas momy ela queimou meu travesseiro...- Becca falava com uma voz chorona, dava uns passos para perto da mãe então seus olhos brilhavam tristemente-.

- E começou o melodrama de dona Becca...- a irmã sem paciência de agüentar mais uma de suas vozes choronas, falava de modo irônico - que comece a novela mexicana!

- Bem minhas queridas, têm um jeito rápido de resolver esse pequeno desentendido! – a mãe estralava os dedos com um sorriso duvidoso, com certeza iria ferrar uma das duas filhas, seguidamente ao estralo, uma rede aparecia no quarto de Diva fazendo sua cama sumir, e outra rede aparecia no quarto de Becca na casa da árvore - viu? Não vão mais precisar de travesseiros!

- Nhá rede!- os olhos de Becca brilhavam ao ver uma, adorava redes, olhava para a mãe feliz então falava - obrigada momy!- após dizer isso Becca ia correndo para a casa da arvore dormir-.

Diva olhava a rede inconformada, ia tremendo até ela e caia de joelhos, tocava o chão com a expressão pálida-...Mi-minha bela cama...- olhava para trás com uma expressão sombria - esse treco dá um nó nas costas minha mãe...- Diva levantava-se e olhava a mãe com uma expressão agora de indignação-.

- Acostume-se a ela querida! Hohoho!- a mãe começava aos poucos sumir, até que sua voz ecoava pelo quarto da filha-.

Diva que era acostumada ao conforto olhava o vácuo agora com olhos sem brilho com aparência fúnebre, sua boca estava totalmente aberta e ia até o chão, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer ficava levemente curvada totalmente indignada com o que a mãe dirá a ela, aparentava ser uma estátua sem vida, ficava naquela posição por um bom tempo, até que então voltava a si e ia dormir.

O final do dia finalmente havia chego, agora a pequena floresta se deleitava no silêncio da noite, assim como seus moradores, eram acariciados pelo calor do luar, e a suave brisa do vento que cobria seus corpos. A noite passará rápido, rapidamente o Sol tomava conta do céu, Diva dormia no chão, uma vez que não suportava o fato de dormir em uma rede. Na cozinha, o restante da família já havia acordado, estavam sentados à mesa esperando Diva comparecer para assim iniciarem o café da manhã, uma vez que ele só começava quando todos estivessem à mesa.

- Hmmm...Becca, minha filha, chame sua irmã!- dizia à mãe que como sempre sentava na ponta da mesa-.

-...MAS POR QUE EU? A mana pra acordar é o mesmo que entrar em uma jaula de leões, UM PERIGO!- Becca inconformada levantava-se e batia as mãos na mesa com força-.

- Filha, caso ela pule em você atire um bife na cara dela hohoho!- Ruki ria com a mão frente à boca-

- Você fala isso porque não a viu ao acordar...Hunf!

- Hmmm...Neste caso leve a arma minha querida!

Becca esbugalhava os olhos ao ouvir o comentário da mãe, agora ela percebia a quem Diva puxava, de fato na família Yagami podia esperar de tudo. O sadismo era algo bastante comum entre eles, porém acima de tudo havia uma hierarquia bem respeitada, naquela casa quem mandava era Yagami Ruki, a mãe de Diva, Becca e Tommy, uma mulher fria em seus atos, porém doce o bastante em suas palavras, seu passado era desconhecido, ninguém nunca perguntará a ela, não tinham coragem. Ruki era mãe solteira e rica.

- Ás vezes me pergunto quem dá mais medo você minha mãe ou a mana, mas esqueço que a resposta é óbvia uma vez que ela não te superou!

Ruki olhava a filha calmamente, então fechava os olhos e sorria calmamente.

- Olha, não quero estragar esse momento familiar, mas...EU TO COM FOME!- falava Tommy, pálido de fome, babando pela comida que ainda não podia comer-.

Tommy era o filho caçula de Ruki, aparentemente o mais normal da família, não era de falar muito, era um garoto baixo, magro e branco, possuía cabelos pretos espetados, olhos castanhos claros, e usava óculos fundo de garrafa.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ta bom, ta bom eu vou, hunf, se eu morrer...- Becca ia pisando pesadamente, então parava na subida da escada, colocava a mão no corrimão e olhava para os dois sentados à mesa furiosa - volto para levar vocês comigo! – becca resmungava palavras baixas, então subia indo na direção do quarto da irmã-.

Ao chegar no quarto de sua irmã, Becca olhava para dentro, uma vez que a porta foi queimada pela própria. Via a irmã dormindo no chão de forma tranqüila. Becca respirava fundo e ia até ela, agachava-se sutilmente, então em um movimento rápido tampava o nariz da irmã.

Diva por falta de ar abria os olhos que estavam vermelhos devido a má noite que dormiu, em um movimento mais rápido segurava com ambas mão o braço da irmã, então a puxava girando-a fazendo a irmã cair na rede e quebrá-la.

- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!- falava becca estirada no chão passando a mão na cabeça-.

Diva levantava-se e pegava uma corda próxima a ela, seus olhos vermelhos metiam medo na irmã mais nova, então Diva abria um sorriso sinistro e sádico, após alguns segundos, ouvia-se a mãe das duas.

- Diva já acordou?

- Sim mãe estou descendo. – Diva limpando as mãos com pequenos tapas, saia do quarto agora assoviando, e ia para a cozinha sentando-se a mesa.

Ruki estava com o braço no apoio da cadeira, e sua mão servia de apoio ao queixo, sorria ao ver Diva chegar, observava que Becca não estava com ela, mantendo seu sorriso, falava calmamente.

- Onde está a sua irmã minha filha?

- Provavelmente morta, e com o corpo queimado a está altura!- falava Tommy começando agora a servir-se de uma pequena xícara de leite-.

Diva olhava para a mãe que agora ria do comentário de Tommy, antes que alguém pudesse falar algo, becca descia pulando as escadas uma vez que estava amarrada e amordaçada por inteiro, ao terminar de pular o último degrau, caia de cara no chão, olhava a irmã com raiva.

- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm...!!!!!!- falava becca em voz alta-.

- Diva, desamarre sua irmã agora! –Ruki calmamente dizia a filha, então pegava uma xícara de chá e tomava um gole fechando os olhos-.

Diva suspirava pesadamente, então sumia, rapidamente desamarrava a irmã, sem ninguém ver reaparecia sentada, agora pegava um copo e servia-se de leite.

- Mana você me paga!!!- Becca levantava-se e ia para a mesa sentando-se, pegava um copo e servia-se de leite-.

- Nyá, se conseguir fazer isso à mana aqui te dá uma latinha de sardinhas, viu gatinha?- dizia ironicamente-.

- Eu irei fazer minha vingança quando você menos esperar nee-san, e quanto à latinha de sardinhas pode ficar com ela, vai que ela esteja envenenada?...- Becca ia continuar a falar até ver a reação de sua irmã-.

Diva bocejava, não prestava atenção na irmã, pegava seu mp3 e colocava os fones, então o ligava e colocava uma musica, começando a cantarolá-la-.

- Grrrrrrrrrr...PRESTE ATENÇÃO EM MINHA VINGANÇA!!!- Becca berrava, estava furiosa com a irmã-.

- Hmmmm...- Diva começava a cantarolar o refrão da musica "far away" de nickelback, enquanto cantarolava, Diva levantava-se da mesa uma vez que já havia terminado de comer, e ia para a porta de entrada, então pegava a bolsa escolar pendurada.

- Vou indo família até depois!- Diva ao terminar a frase saia de casa, agora indo rumo ao colégio.

Becca ao ver que fora totalmente ignorada, olhava para a mãe de forma chorona falando com uma voz fraca.

- Momy eu fui ignorada, até em silêncio a mana consegue ser má! Estamos perdendo ela!

Ruki nada dizia, dr inclinará para a mesa, colocando os cotovelos na mesa então entrelaçava os dedos, calmamente colocava o queixo em cima das mãos, simultaneamente abria um tranqüilo sorriso, após isso murmurava baixo.

- Hmmm...Isso vai ficar interessante...!

- Bem, se me dão licença preciso terminar de arquivar uns documentos para o trabalho de hoje. - dizia Tommy que acabará de tomar o café da manhã, levantava e ia para seu quarto tranqüilamente como costumeiro de sua parte.

- Interessante momy? Hmmm...Pergunto-me no que anda pensando, mas no momento não me interessa, preciso fazer umas coisas primeiro...- Becca levantava-se e ia na direção ao quarto-.

- Becca querida!- Dizia Becca mantendo a mesma postura-.

- Sim mãe?- parava na subida da escada olhando Ruki que ainda estava sentada.

- Nem pense em espionar sua irmã hoje!

- Ahnn? M-mas eu quero saber o que ela vai fazer!

- Não, hoje é um dia para ela, e somente dela, então a deixe aproveitar sem ter o incrível desgosto de saber que está sendo vigiada!

- Hmmm...Está certo! Hunf!- falava Becca com muito desgosto, então subia para seu quarto emburrada-.

Diva caminhava tranqüilamente pela rua em direção ao colégio, sua forma adolescente a irritava de certa forma, não agüentava ter que aturar crianças tão "bobas", mas era necessário ficar daquele modo, nunca se destacava no colégio apenas tirava a média, não queria chamar atenção. Sua vontade era que o dia passasse rápido, de certa forma queria na verdade conhecer mais sobre seu novo vizinho. Pensará de manhã em ir espioná-lo para saber mais dele, já que uma vez podia fazer isso, nunca seria percebida, já que ele era um simples humano certo? Porém e se fosse descoberta? O que diria? Não era uma boa idéia, o correto e menos imprudente, seria aguardar o término das aulas para vê-lo. Sim era o melhor a ser feito. Yagami continuava a caminhar pensativa.

- Oi Yagami-chan!- dizia um garoto de bicicleta que a alcançava, então ficava pedalando ao lado dela sorrindo de modo bobo.

Ao perceber que alguém falará com ela, Diva continuará a andar, agora apenas olhava de canto a pessoa que dirigirá a palavra a ela. Era Ryo, um garoto do terceiro ano, ruivo com olhos azuis, branco e alto. Na escola era o mais popular, se dava bem com todos exceto Diva.

O que um garoto como aquele iria querer com ela? Torrar a paciência e o bom humor provavelmente. Diva analisava Ryo com us aspecto intimidador, após analisá-lo voltava seu olhar para escola e o ignorava.

- Yagami-chan, não seja assim tão rude, quero apenas conversar com você!- insistia o garoto-.

Realmente, se não cortasse esse "papo" de uma vez acabaria persistindo mais. Diva parava e virava-se em direção ao rapaz na bicicleta, seu olhar era frio e penetrante encontrará os olhos de Ryo, fazendo um grande calafrio percorrer cada parte de seu corpo. Segurando as alças da mochila Diva falava baixo e de modo intimidador.

- Escute aqui rapaz, não me venha falando assim, sei o tipo de pessoa que você é, e não me agrada nada, então me faça o favor e suma da minha frente, e jamais dirija sua palavra a minha pessoa novamente!

Ao terminar de falar Diva virava-se e ia na direção do portão do colégio adentrando no próprio. Ryo ficará parado por alguns segundos até retomar-se a si novamente. Olhava assustado a estranha garota com quem tentará dialogar.

Diva cursava o ensino médio, estava no segundo ano, não havia nada de interessante a ela no colégio, apenas estava lá atendendo o pedido de sua mãe. Diva em si era uma garota bastante bonita, era de estatura média, tinha olhos azuis levemente escuros, longos cabelos pretos que iam até o joelho, era pálida e magra. Diva chegava na sala e sentava-se em seu lugar, sua carteira ficava na primeira fileira ao lado da porta, sentava sempre na primeira carteira. Percebia que o grupo de meninas fofoqueiras já estavam na sala, "ah, que grupinho fútil" pensava Diva, porém percebia que ao estar na sala as meninas falavam bem baixo, fazendo assim prestar atenção no que as garotas falavam. Eram três garotas a líder era Yuuki, uma garota baixinha, loira de cabelos cacheados que iam até o meio das costas, branca de olhos castanhos escuros, invejosa demais e muito venenosa, seus comentários matavam até uma surucucu se duvidasse. As outras duas eram gêmeas uma tinha cabelos longos castanhos claro e longo e a outra de cabelo curto ba mesma tonalidade que a da irmã, ambas eram brancas, de olhos verdes, eram apenas puxa-sacos da Yuuki nada "ameaçador", seus nomes respectivamente eram Konoha e Asuka. Diva percebia que elas falavam de Ryo, o mesmo garoto que a irritará de manhã.

- Não entendo como um cara tão lindo e sexy tenha a coragem de falar com a mortinha!- dizia Yuuki revoltada por Ryo falar com Diva-.

- Yuuki acalme-se todos sabem que no colégio inteiro você é a mais bonita, e que tem mais chance de namorar o Ryo!- falava Konoha tocando no braço de Yuuki, com um sorriso falso-.

- Eu sei disso, mas um garoto do terceiro ano ir falar com a mortinha me da nos nervos, o bom que ela foi rude com ele! Alem de morta é panaca, por dispensar um cara daquele, mas não a culpo é feia que dói e estranha demais, ou seja, o chute que ela deu nele vai me favorecer!

- Hihihi sim uma panaca- reforçava Asuka-.

"Hmmm ai está o motivo das jararacas falarem baixo...", pensava Diva dando um suspiro de tédio, olhava agora a sala e via que praticamente todos haviam chego, até mesmo o professor. O professor Kurosaki era um senhor de 46 anos, era casado, alto, calvo, magrelo e moreno, ia até a sua mesa colocando em cima um pacote de provas teste.

- Crianças, hoje teremos prova surpresa, então ao acabar podem ir embora para suas casas!

" Casa?!", que ótimo então só precisava fazer uma prova e depois estava livre para poder visitar Cloud. Enquanto pensava o professor entregava as provas, Diva olhava a prova e sorria, era fácil, ridiculamente fácil, fazia a prova em menos de cinco minutos então se levantava rapidamente colocando na mesa do professor o que chamava atenção do próprio além dos alunos. Na sala de aula a ultima a sair sempre era Diva, porém, sem se preocupar com isso, Diva ia em direção a porta até ouvir a voz de seu professor.

- Yagami, fazer a prova de qualquer jeito não irá ser bom para você, uma vez que é uma garota que sempre ficou na média.

- Vagal...huhuhu- falava Yuuki em voz baixa-.

Diva ao ouvir o comentário de ambos, olhava o professor friamente e falava em um tom de voz firme, seco, baixo e calmo.

- Kurosaki-sempai, se visse minha prova primeiramente antes de me acusar de forma imprudente e incoerente, perceberia que todas as minhas respostas estão corretas! – Diva virava-se e ia até a porta colocando a mão na maçaneta, então, continuava a falar - pessoas que me julgam sem ao menos me conhecer realmente, apenas os concedo meu silêncio, já que nem fundamentos nas palavras terão para opor-se a mim!- ao terminar de falar Diva saia calmamente sem olhar a expressão do professor e de Yuuki que estavam espantados com a reação de Diva uma vez que a menina nunca conversava na escola, muito menos falava-.

- Que moral...- falava Kurosaki, olhando a prova de Diva e vendo que ela estava correta, responderá tudo corretamente-.

Diva saia com um discreto sorriso em seu rosto andava cantarolando uma musica baixa, seguidamente parava com a musica, sentia que estava sendo seguida por alguém, mesmo assim ia à direção da pequena floresta, chegava à entrada da pequena floresta e seu sorriso desaparecia ao ver Ryo na entrada da floresta, ele fitava diva com um sorriso, esse sorriso não era o mesmo de antes, era um sorriso maldoso.

- Ora Yagami querida acho que começamos errado hoje de manhã, eu te acho bonita, e como eu sei que sou muito bonito, que tal ficarmos nos divertindo?

- Você? Bonito? Sempre te achei com cara de orangotango...e não muito obrigada, mas tenho coisa melhor a fazer então vá se divertir com os macacos!

- Ora sua maldita...- Ryo estava extremamente bravo por levar um fora- nunca levei um fora e você não...

- Nunca é? Bem adivinha? Eu acabei de te dar!

- Resposta errada pirralha!

Ao terminar de falar, apareciam atrás de Ryo quatro rapazes, eles rodeavam Diva deixando-a encurralada, cada um com algo diferente, havia uma corrente de metal, socos-ingleses, facas e até estiletes, trajavam roupas parecidas, usavam camisas rasgadas, calças longas, e sujas, varias correntes no pescoço, além de que seus cortes de cabelo eram horrendos, dois tinham a cabeça raspada, e os outros dois possuíam cabelos longos e sebosos, Diva vendo que estava em péssimo lugar e hora, pensava no que fazer poderia se livrar disso, porém teria que eliminar as testemunhas, já que assim colocaria em risco seu segredo, não, seria melhor desistir e torcer para que a levassem adentro da floresta, assim não teria problemas.

- E o que diz agora Yagami-chan?

- Eu...

Diva não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois ouviu um batimento de coração conhecido, antes que pudesse olhar a sua volta de onde tal batimento vinha, uma moto vinha em alta velocidade na direção dos rapazes, um rapaz desviava da moto para não ser atingido, moto entrava dentro do circulo que rodeava Diva, então a moto parava de lado na frente de Diva, um rapaz de capacete preto virava-se para a menina e falava em tom alto.

- Vamos suba logo!

Diva olhava o rapaz assustada, não sabia o que dizer ou pensar, fazia varias perguntas a si própria, porém subia na moto, segurando a jaqueta do rapaz de modo firme. Ao subir o rapaz acelerava a moro e virava-a, saindo pelo mesmo local antes que alguém pudesse fazer algo, todavia, um dos rapazes pegava a corrente de metal e jogava-a na direção da moto com a intenção de acertar um dos dois que nela montava, todavia não conseguirá alcançar as pessoas, mas fazia um risco enorme na moto. Cloud ao ver que arranhavam sua moto, virava a direção e parava um pouco distante dos rapazes, desligava a moto, e descia da própria, tirava seu capacete dando-a a Diva, e falando com ela em voz baixa.

- Me de apenas um minuto...Somente um e te tiro daqui!

Diva olhava Cloud com uma expressão curiosa, respirava fundo e abria um sorriso, pegava o capacete de Cloud e segurava-o no colo abraçando o próprio, não falava nada apenas fazia com a cabeça um sinal de "sim", Cloud sorria como retribuição, então se virava e ia na direção das pessoas, seu sorriso sumia, estava com uma expressão de raiva, uma vez que sua moto era sua grande companheira.

Ryo olhava Cloud sorrindo, passava a mão em seus cabelos, e falava de modo intimidador.

- Saia daqui idiota, não tem nada contigo aqui, então seja um bom garoto e meta esse rabo no meio das pernas e volte para sua casinha de cachorro!

- Jura? Eu ia te falar a mesma coisa babaca, o assunto não é contigo então te manda, eu quero é a cabeça daquele idiota ali!- apontava para o cara que segurava a corrente - além disso, se eu ver sua fuça ao terminar com aquele cara eu vou arrancar o que te faz homem...

Antes que Cloud pudesse falar algo, uma corrente acertava-lhe na testa, Cloud caia de joelhos colocando a mão na testa na qual começava a sangrar.

- O que dizia?- falava Ryo com uma expressão de "superior"-.

Diva ao ver a cena apertava mais o capacete contra o próprio corpo, agora queria ajudar, não importava mais se alguém iria vê-la, não aceitava o fato de machucarem Cloud, estava decidida. Diva ia sair de cima da moto, porém parava, sentia seu corpo não se mover havia algo de errado naquele local, sentira o coração acelerar. O que estava acontecendo? Olhava Cloud e percebia que uma aura negra tomava seu corpo, era forte demais, por isso que no conseguia mover-se. Cloud levantava-se calmamente, sua franja cobria seus olhos formando uma sombra, o rapaz jogava a corrente novamente na direção de Cloud, porém ele a segurava com uma mão, seguidamente a puxava com força fazendo o rapaz o rapaz voar até ele, antes que esbarrasse em Cloud ele esticava sua perna batendo em cheio no estomago do rapaz fazendo-o cospir sangue e cair desmaiado no chão. Ao verem seu parceiro desmaiado de modo lamentável, ficavam enfurecidos então iam na direção de Cloud com a intenção de acertá-lo e matá-lo. Cloud com facilidade desviava de todos os golpes, e revidava com apenas um único movimento, em questão de segundos todos estavam estirados no chão.

Ao ver seus capangas derrotados, Ryo virava-se para correr, todavia sentia uma mão segurar seu ombro com força.

- Esqueceu o que eu te falei não é? Agora você que começou com essa bosta é melhor já ter tumulo porque vivo você não sai!- Cloud estampava no rosto um sorriso diabólico, seus olhos brilhantes davam um arrepio tão grande capaz de deixar imóvel qualquer um-.

- P-Por favor,...Poupe-me...N-não quero morrer!- Ryo com tamanho medo mijava-se, então caia de joelhos, uma vez que agora não tinha nem forças nas pernas-.

- Devia ter me escutado e ido embora...Mas como você quis dar uma de durão apanhe com dignidade idiota!- Cloud sorria mais ainda ao ver a expressão de medo que tomava Ryo-.

Diva vendo agora que Cloud estava descontrolado, colocava o capacete de lado na moto, então descia dela, ao descer sumia e reaparecia entre Cloud e Ryo. Sem pensar em vingança Diva abraçava Cloud pela cintura com toda força que tinha para detê-lo, virava o rosto de lado e falava para Ryo em tom de voz bravo.

- VÁ EMBORA!

- O-obrigada Yagami-chan...

- Não me agradeça, não me preocupo se você irá morrer ou não só não quero que o Cloud seja preso...

Ryo olhava a expressão fria de Diva então nada dizia, apenas levantava rápido e corria o quanto podia, em pouco tempo já não se via mais Ryo. Diva ao ver que ele sumirá soltava Cloud e olhava a expressão dele que era de raiva, respirava fundo e falava em tom baixo e calmo.

- Cloud-san acalme-se...Por favor,...- Diva não sabia bem o que fazer em tal situação, isso era o máximo que conseguia falar, estava confusa em como trazer Cloud ao estado normal, então pensava rapidamente em algo, olhava sorrindo Cloud, seu sorriso era e encantador, o que chamava a atenção do rapaz que olhava de forma firme e fria para Diva, então delicadamente Diva levantava uma mão na qual o rapaz seguia a mão com o olhar, então rapidamente Diva fechava a mão e socava a cara de Cloud com força fazendo-o cair no chão desacordado. Diva olhava Cloud desacordado, então coçava a cabeça rindo.

- Hehe...Acho que exagerei na força...O melhor agora é levá-lo para a sua casa!

Diva suspirava então olhava Cloud e seguidamente a moto dele que era enorme.

- Isso vai ser um bom exercício se eu levar os dois a mão...- Diva pegava Cloud e o carregava até a moto jogando-o de lado nela, seguidamente via a chave da moto, e sorria - nyá isso vai facilitar muitas coisas!- Diva subia na moto, porém percebia que naquela forma não iria conseguir dirigir já que seu pé nem encostava ao freio, então respirava fundo e voltava a sua forma original, vestia agora uma calça preta, uma camisa regata branca, uma jaqueta de couro preta e tênis preto e branco. Colocava o capacete e ligava a moto, seguidamente acelerava e adentrava na floresta indo na direção a cabana.

- Uhhhhhhhhhhhh...Essa moto é muito rápida...- Diva falava alto sem imaginar se Cloud acordaria-.

Cloud lentamente abria os olhos, ainda estava cansado, porém olhava o chão e via mexendo-se, seguidamente olhava para a pessoa que dirigia, não a reconhecendo, quem seria? Onde estaria?...Não conseguia raciocinar direito, olhava a frente e arregala os olhos, seguidamente batia a cabeça com força em um galho ficando novamente desacordado. Diva não ouvirá o barulho chegava na cabana rapidamente, então desligava a moto, descia e pegava Cloud nos braços, um pensamento tomava sua cabeça "isso ta parecendo vida de recém casados... só faltou ele estar de vestido!". Pensando isso ria baixo até chegar na porta da cabana.

- Hmmm...Preciso de chave...A quer saber? Que se dane!- Diva sem paciência de procurar a chave no rapaz, chutava a porta quebrando-a inteira então ia para sala e colocava Cloud no sofá deixando-o deitado.

- Ahnnn...Vou tirar esse sangue seco da testa dele...- Diva ajoelhava-se ao lado do sofá então fazia aparecer um balde de água gelada e um pano, molhava o pano e torcia-o, então passava calmamente na testa de Cloud tirando o sangue, então deixava o pano sobre a testa para apaziguar a dor. Observava o rosto dele, realmente parecia nocauteado, devia estar muito cansado mesmo, jamais imaginaria ele no estado que estava antes, era tão...Medonho. Diva respirava fundo e ficava pensando como não conseguiu perceber sua presença antes, só conseguiu identificá-la quando já estava praticamente ao seu lado, Diva então tirava o capacete e colocava-o no chão arrumava o cabelo, enquanto isso Cloud abria levemente os olhos, deixando-os semi-abertos, não enxergava a pessoa devido ao cansaço sua imagem estava distorcida, sabia que era uma mulher, tinha cabelos longos e pretos, porém não conseguia ver seu rosto a única coisa que conseguia ver eram seus olhos, um olhar conhecido, voltava a fechar os olhos devido ao cansaço.

- Acho que é melhor voltar a ser pequena...- Diva na mesma posição voltava a ser a de antes vestindo seu uniforme colegial, colocava os braços sobre o sofá cruzando-os então colocava o queixo sobre os braços como apoio, e ficava olhando Cloud quieta, repentinamente resolverá ir olhar a geladeira de Cloud, levantava-se e procurava a cozinha, porém antes de achá-la encontrava o quarto de Cloud - hihi...Vou fuçar...- entrava no quarto e olhava debaixo da cama vendo varias revistas pegava uma e abria seguidamente fechava com o rosto vermelho- s-s-sabia que era tarado...- jogava a revista debaixo da cama, porém pensava em algo melhor, pegava todas as revista debaixo da cama então as levava até o lixo jogando elas lá - hunf!- após isso ia para a cozinha e abria a geladeira - Ahn...Vejamos uma lata de picles, um queijo quase estragado, e uma garrafa de leite que já passou da validade, realmente temos muitas opções, bem já que eu dei fim na diversão dele vou comprar comida...- Diva fechava a porta da geladeira, ao fechar a porta da geladeira caia - ahnnn...Pelo visto ele precisa de uma geladeira nova...- diva arrumava a porta da geladeira então ia até a entrada, dava uma estralada de dedos e a porta voltava ao normal, ia se teleportar, todavia olhava para o lixo sorrindo - ahhhh não melhor da um fim de vez...- com um estralar de dedos as revistas queimavam, então com outro estralar Diva aparecia em um super mercado - bem, vamos lá!!

Diva pegava um carrinho e ia andando pelo supermercado avaliando os preços. Lotava o carrinho em menos de cinco minutos, sendo que metade do carrinho era carne. Diva adorava duas coisas na comida, carne e molho de churrasco, adorava por molho de churrasco em tudo, até na sobremesa se duvidasse. Ao ver que já tinha pego o essencial, ia para o caixa pagando em dinheiro.

- A senhorita deseja sacola?- perguntava o caixa-.

- Não, obrigada levarei tudo a mão!- sorria Diva-.

Ao dizer isso ia com o carrinho para fora do supermercado, dava um estralo e as compras sumiam aparecendo ordenadas na geladeira de Cloud, com outro estralo ela reaparecia na cabana.

- Hmmm...Melhor concertar a porta da geladeira...- fazia aparecer alguns instrumentos de reparo e logo concertava - hmmmm...Pronto, será que ele já acordou?- olhava a sala e o via deitado - não...Bem vou esperar ele acordar!

Diva, ia até a porta principal e saia da cabana, então ia até uma arvore grande, olhava para cima então subia nela chegando rapidamente até o ultimo galho, a própria acomodava-se no galho, esticava uma perna enquanto a outra ficava balançando, fechava os olhos e respirava fundo, começava a cantar sua melodia, uma canção triste e melancólica, não havia letra, era apenas reproduções de sons, porém conseguia passar seus sentimentos a que ouvisse.

Após umas horas, Cloud retomará suas forças, lentamente acordava, ao ver que estava no sofá de sua casa, colocava a mão na cabeça sentindo o pano úmido, algumas gotas caiam em seus olhos devido ainda estar encharcado, fechava os olhos, ainda sentia dor na cabeça, respirava fundo e sentava no sofá, olhava a sala com uma expressão confusa.

- Ai...como...- Cloud ia falar algo quando começava a ouvir uma melodia, levantava-se do sofá, ainda segurando o pano úmido ia para o lado de fora da cabana, ouvia uma voz calma e solitária, uma musica melancólica, porém bonita, parava próximo a arvore e olhava para cima vendo Diva cantando.

Diva ao perceber uma leve agitação naquele local, parava de cantar, abria calmamente os olhos e olhava para baixo vendo Cloud observá-la em silencio, Diva sorria calmamente.

- Hmmm...Parece que assustei o passarinho que cantava...!- dizia sorrindo-.

- Pois é, sabe está em alta a caçada de passarinhos, por isso preciso ficar atenta!- dava risada, então saia do galho e caia delicadamente no chão-.

- Então hoje você esta de ursinho rosa né?- perceberá os desenhos da calcinha dela ao descer da arvore-.

- O único urso rosa que vejo aqui é você!- dizia rindo calmamente, não se importando com o comentário dele-.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? EU SOU MUITO MACHO VIU?- dizia furioso com o comentário de Diva-.

- To sabendo!- Diva aproximava-se de cloud e dava um leve soco no ombro do próprio - você me preocupou viu?

- Hun? Por quê?

- Você tava cheio de sangue na testa!

- Sangue...?-olhava o pano que estava vermelho -...Ah talvez eu deva ter me lambuzado de katchup de novo! Droga isso é um horror para sair da roupa!

- Não da briga não se lembra? Você me salvou!

- ...? Briga? Não, não me recordo, nussa se teve briga devo ter apanhado pra cachorro!

- Ahn...Deixa, acho que to ficando maluca, mas que ar viado esse de que katchup é difícil de sair hein?- falava rindo da cara de Cloud-.

- Ei mulher, eu moro sozinho, vai lá lavar suas roupas para ver se é bom! Não tem nada viado em querer ser limpo!

- Aposto que não toma banho...- falava baixo - Nyá ok, da próxima vez te dou um avental doméstico!- imaginando Cloud com um aventalzinho rosa cheio de babados, escrito no peito "amo ser domestica" - huhu nada mal!

- Avental? Só se for...ahn...esquece!- coçava a cabeça rindo-

- O que você ia falar?- encarando brava-.

- N-nada não!- suando e forçando um sorriso-.

- Faaaaaaaaaala Cloud!- agora mais brava-.

- Saia daqui pensamentos in...Digo...Maus...- faz um "xô xô" com a mão-.

- In? In...- pensando, então arregalava os olhos e apontava para Cloud pasma - INSANO? AHHHH SEU PEVERTIDO! SEM VERGONHA! TARADO! PEDÓFILO!

- Ahn? Não você entendeu errado Diva!- suando frio com os berros da menina-.

- A é? Então o que você ia falar?- cruzando os braços e deixando os olhos semicerrados fitando Cloud com uma cara bem emburrada-.

- Eu ai dizer que...prefiro avental sem frufru?!

- HÁ! E eu sou uma jabuticaba disfarçada!

- Uhhhh verdade?- tentando desviar o assunto-.

- Claro...QUE NÃO! Me diz no que pensou!

- Pensou no que?

- A sua insanidade!

- Que? Eu pensando em insanidade? Não, eu sou um santo! Vou te falar os jovens de hoje estão a cada dia mais sem vergonhas!

- É e deve tentar pegar todas as anjinhas né?!

- Cof cof...Hein?- engasgava com a própria saliva-.

- Hun te peguei...Seu tarado!- Diva sorria espremendo levemente o nariz de Cloud com a ponta do dedo, então olhava para o céu e via o Sol se pondo, precisava voltar se quisesse vir sempre falar com ele - eu preciso ir Cloud...

- Já? Poxa, nem conversamos direito!

- É que eu tenho trabalho...-parava e arrumava a frase-...Domestico!

- Ah entendo...

-...Mas eu venho amanhã cedinho já que não tenho aula!

- Ahnn... É provável que você não me encontre amanhã de manhã já que vou estar procurando trabalho!

- Ahh...-fala com uma voz triste e decepcionada-.

-...M-mas se quiser vir depois á tarde eu vou estar aqui!

- Sério?! Então está certo, nos falamos depois!- Diva corria feliz em direção a casa-.

- É...O que ta acontecendo comigo?- dava um soco em si próprio - tem muita coisa errada! Não me lembro de nada que aconteceu hoje! Minha ultima lembrança é de...- Cloud entrava na cabana decepcionado ia para a cozinha uma vez que não tinha dinheiro para comida, abria com desgosto a geladeira, então olhava para ela e arregalava os olhos - QUANTA COMIDAAAAAA!!! T-TEM ATÉ CARNE!! O-OBRIGADA PAPAI NOEL SEMPRE ACREDITEI EM VOCÊ!!!- sua felicidade logo passava sorria para o quarto e via debaixo da cama não encontrando suas revistas - VELHO SEM VERGONHA DE UMA FIGA! ROUBOU MINHAS REVISTAS!- saia do quarto triste e ia para a cozinha pegando algo então fechava a geladeira, encontrando um bilhete na porta-.

- "Cloud-san fiz umas comprinhas para você, sabe você anda muito pálido e murchinho, então aproveite a comida. Sua amiga Diva".Hehe garotinha legal...Perai. ELA QUE ROUBOU MINHAS REVISTAS! Tudo bem...Depois eu as pego de volta...- Cloud colocava sobre a mesa a comida, então colocava a mão na cabeça se recordando da imagem distorcida que verá - aqueles olhos...

Enquanto isso no castelo Yagami...

- Chegueiiiiiiiii!- Diva fechava a porta sorrindo então ia para a sala onde estava sua mãe-.

- Ora querida, chegaste cedo! Como foi seu dia?

- Há! Como se você não soubesse!

- Fique tranqüila proibi a Becca de te observar!

-...Mas você não foi proibida!- dizia cruzando os braços sorrindo-.

- Tuchê! Bem achei bem interessante o outro lado do meu futuro genro! Huhu!

MA...MA...MAH HEINNNNNNNNN? Mãe pare, por favor, com isso é desconfortável!

- Sei...To vendo sua cara de desconfortável! Bem querida hoje você tem trabalho! Então pode ir arrumar-se!

- Hm...Pra ser meu deve ser como sempre chato... ai ai...Pelo visto não vou poder matar hoje né?!

- Hmm...Sim não será necessário hoje, apenas quero que recupere um chip para uma corporação!

- Recuperar? Ou seja, roubar dados de uma corporação para outra!

- Isso também, mas soa menos profissional!

- Há!- Diva voltava a sua forma natural, agora fazia um rabo de cavalo e colocava suas luvas de couro - ok agora vamos pode ir falando!

- Já pedi para sua irmã, venha!- a mãe levantava-se de sua poltrona e tocava o ombro de Diva, logo ambas sumiam e reapareciam na casa da arvore de Becca-.

- AHHHHHHHH...suas loucas ainda me matam do coração nesse some e reaparece!- Dizia Becca que estava concentrada no trabalho-.

- Ok maninha agora me diga o que me aguarda!

- Hm...Venha...- dizia becca entrando em uma sala escura com uma luz fraca - cuidado aonde pisam! – nesta sala havia uma grande cidade no chão, haviam apenas pequenos espaços para caminhar, bonecos vodus de todas as pessoas que ali moravam estava na pequena cidade de Becca-.

- A cada dia que passa vejo que esta família esta perdida!- dizia diva suspirando-.

- Huhu - Ruki ria baixo com o comentário da filha-.

Becca pegava um dadinho e jogava em uma parte da cidade, este dado parava no "céu" da cidade e liberava uma luz vermelha na parte superior e inferior, dando um "zoom" na pequena cidade-.

- Bem vamos lá! A situação é a seguinte a casa parece um enorme labirinto, ocupa um quarteirão inteiro, ela é habitada por setenta guardas...

- Setenta? Poxa, então não é tanto...- Dizia Diva confiante-.

-...Setenta no primeiro andar e cento e quarenta no segundo andar!

- Esquece o que eu falei...!

- Bem...são duzentos cômodos contando com áreas secretas que não nos interessam no momento, e cinqüenta escadas, o chip esta na sala central, onde cuidam cem guardas, para evitar energia é melhor ir pelo teto onde é mais seguro mas tem que tomar cuidado há linhas de segurança que cercam o telhado tome cuidado aonde pisa!

- Agora sei para que vai servir minhas aulas de "chá-cha-chá"!- Brincava Diva-.

- Olha mana o trabalho vai ser difícil e você pode não voltar então...POR FAVOR, SE VOCE FOR PEGA PEDE PARA OS GUARDAS ME MANDAREM SEUS OLHOS!

- Ora sua...Malditaaaa, e eu achando que você se importava comigo!- Diva pegava o pescoço da irmã e começava a estrangulá-la - era para você me ANIMAR e não me IRRITAR!

- Acalmem-se as duas! – Ruki entrava no meio das filhas - sei que se amam, mas guardem esse amor para depois da missão!

- Falando nisso como sabiam a respeito dos guardas?

- Huhu...Filhota tenho meus métodos para descobrir!- Ruki nesse momento abria um sorriso diabólico-.

- Acho melhor nem querer saber...

- Nee-san a momy não tricota enquanto você estuda sabia?

- Isso ta na cara Becca! É mais normal ver essa mulher com uma lança cheia de sangue do que em um clube de tricô!

- Huhu crianças não vamos perder tempo, Diva vá para o quarto de Tommy é hora de falar com ele!

- Sim...- diva dava um salto para trás e sumia rapidamente aparecendo atrás do irmão caçula - OIIII MANINHOOOOO!!!

- AHHHHHHHHHH MULHER SUA LOUCA! NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE ESAVA TRABALHANDO?!

- Sim, então o que tem hoje para minha pessoa?

O quarto de Tommy tinha os melhores eletrônicos que podiam imaginar, todo equipado, o menino desde jovem era um gênio na computação, jamais cometerá um erro em seus cálculos, alem de produzir todos os equipamentos para trabalho.

- Hmm...Ajustei o calibre das suas armas, e estão já com nova munição, e bem silenciosas na hora de atirar, só use ela hoje em ultimo caso não queremos um escândalo! Então use o cinto, já esta reconfigurado com novas utilidades!

- Me senti agora o Batman!- Diva pegava o cinto de utilidades, e arrumava-o na cintura, após isso dava um beijo em suas duas armas e as colocava em seu suporte ao lado da cintura-.

- Bem maninho pra que serve esse cinto de utilidades?

- Para momentos úteis oras!

- Eu sei, mas o que tem nele?

- Hmmm...Você verá maninha!

- Você e suas surpresas, olha lá...Bem fui!- Diva sumia do quarto de Tommy e reaparecia na sala central-.

- UIA! EU ACERTEI DESTA VEZ! UHUUUU!- diva juntava as mãos e dançava feliz, então percebia que havia mais de cinqüenta homens a rodeando, com armas de vários tipos e calibres-...Phodeu!

Enquanto isso no castelo Yagami...

- Momy eu avisei a mana para não se teleportar?

- Acho que sim Becca, e também sua irmã é profissional, não cometeria um erro amador assim!

- Hihi tem razão!- rindo da besteira que dirá-.

Diva estava encurralada, então dava um passo para trás com a expressão fechada, colocava a mão no cinto de utilidades e tirava calmamente algo então olhava.

- Uma foto? – diva olhava a foto e ficava vermelha de raiva - Tommy te mato...- Diva resmungava, ao ver que os guardas desconfiados estavam prestes a atirar, Diva rapidamente pegava umas bolinhas no cinto e jogava-as fazendo fumaça - cof cof...- não via nada apenas ia tateando, colocava a mão em algo gelado, a fumaça sumia e metade dos guardas havia sido congelados, o restante estava atrás dela-.

- Aliii vai ela! – falava um guarda apontando a arma e já atirando junto com os outros-.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...- Diva escalava os guardas congelados e pulava de um em um fugindo dos tiros, após isso corria para uma sala e a trancava - arf arf arf... Onde estou?- olhava para frente via dez guardas não estavam armados para sua surpresa- Uhuuu vamos fazer a cobra fumar!- diva entrava em posição de luta, sorrindo fazia um gesto de "vem" irritando os guardas-.

Os seguranças iam para cima de Diva atacando-a com vários golpes simultâneos, diva tranqüilamente desviava dos seguranças, aplicando golpes rápidos no ombro fazendo-os com que desmaiassem. Ao terminar olhava um móvel protegido com vários lasers, pegava no cinto espelhos e desviava os lasers, então pegava o chip sorrindo, ao pegar o chip, a porta do quarto era arrombada, homens com metralhadora começavam a disparar fazendo vários cortes na roupa de Diva - bosta...- diva sumia e aparecia na floresta, em seu rosto e restante do corpo havia pequenos cortes de raspões de balas, que logo cicatrizavam, corria para a casa e tocava a campainha berrando.

- ALGUMA ALMA BONDOSA PODE ME ABRIR ESTÁ MERDA DE PORTA?- berrava furiosa-.

- Bem vinda de volta querida!- Dizia a mãe sorrindo abrindo a porta-.

- Sai da frente...- passava pela mãe jogando o chip em seus braços, então ia direto para o quarto de Tommy, arrombava com um soco a porta de seu quarto e pegava o irmão pelo pescoço começando a estrangulá-lo - SEU PESTINHA DE UMA FIGA QUE MERDA DE FOTO É ESSA? – com uma mão pegava a foto mostrando enquanto com a outra continuava a estrangulá-lo.

- É uma foto sua babando enquanto...Dorme com pijama de coelhinho rosa...Com sua blusa quase saindo...Cof...

- EU SEI DISSO! TO FALANDO ONDE VOCÊ ARRUMOU!- Berrava a irmã enraivecida-.

- Ué a Becca me mandou colocar no cinto!

- Becca...- jogava o irmão para o lado e saia do quarto agora estava com uma aura vingativa, seus olhos brilhavam de tanto ódio que sentia, em questão de minutos estava na casa da arvore, chutava a porta quebrando-a e entrava na casa - APARECE SUA MEDROSA!

- Quem é medrosa aqui?- Becca sorria encostada na parede-.

- Ora sua gata vira lata de uma figa, vou te ensinar como você faz para comer seu rabo! – A irmã olhava Becca, em seus olhos podiam ver claramente duas caveiras-.

- Opa...- pegava o lança chamas e apontava para a irmã - vem cá vem?

- E se vou...- Diva sumia a aparecia atrás da irmã, antes que Becca virasse Diva pegava a arma com uma mão e a quebrava rapidamente usando sua força-.

- Ferrou...- Becca largava a arma e quando ia sair correndo era pega pelo rabo por Diva-.

- Agora vai morrer maninha!

- Eu só fiz minha vingança, e pode me matar pelo menos já postei na Internet!

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????????????????????? VOCÊ TA MORTA PIRRALHA!- Diva arrastava a irmã e a levava para o quarto de Becca, em seguida jogava-a na rede sem que pudesse fazer nada fazia aparecer durex e colava a rede fechando-a com a irmã dentro, então fazia aparecer um isqueiro e jogava fogo na rede-.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SOCORROOOOOOOO!!!!- Becca se mexia para tentar sair, porém não conseguia-.

- Ok vamos acabar com essa brincadeira!- Aparecia a mãe e estralava os dedos fazendo Becca aparecer com o cabelo queimando - filha seu cabelo está queimando.

- O-obrigada mãe... O QUEEEEEE??- Becca deitava e começava a rolar apagando o fogo-.

- Droga...Mãe ela postou uma foto ridícula minha na Internet!

- Bem crianças eu diria que já estão quites, você Diva queimou o cabelo de sua irmã e ela postou uma foto ridícula!- Falava Ruki sorrindo-.

- Mas...- dizia Becca-.

- NADA DE "MAS" ESTÁ TUDO CERTO E AS DUAS VÃO DORMIR OUVIRAM BEM?- tirando as armas com uma expressão fria-.

- S-sim...Senhora!- Dizia Becca e Diva com medo da mãe-.

Após esse problema Diva ia para seu quarto, escovava os dentes e colocava pijama, então notava que sua cama havia voltado, pulava na cama feliz, então virava de lado aguardando o dia seguinte no qual não precisaria ir para a escola e poderia ver novamente seu vizinho.

Anotações da autora: essa é minha primeira fic a ser postada, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, bem prometo que farei meu máximo para que o segundo capítulo seja melhor que o primeiro! ^^ Quem gostou fico contente e quem não gostou, bem meu pêsames por ter lido inteiro!XD

Nos vemos no segundo capitulo o\\ bye


	2. Uma padaria, revistas e amor?

Capítulo 2

Titulo: Uma padaria, revistas e amor?

Todas as manhãs Becca era a primeira a levantar-se, gostava de passear pela cidade logo cedo, uma vez que não havia tantas pessoas. Becca acordava seis da manhã para ir a padaria onde já era conhecida, além de freguesa, conhecia os funcionários, e conversava sempre com eles. Becca pulava da cama rapidamente e ia na direção a um quarto onde havia um enorme closet, todavia antes de chegar lá parava em um corredor cheio de bonecas, de vários tamanhos, tipos e estruturas diferentes, suas feições eram parecidas, sempre tinham uma expressão vaga e triste. Parava na metade do corredor, sorrindo alegremente, então falava em tom de voz alto e contente.

- Bommmm dia meus queridos e queridas, dormiram bem? Eu também, mamãe vai na padaria, e não demora viu? Então quando eu voltar vamos conversar bastante, tenho muita coisa para contar a vocês!

Becca com seu pijama de pezinho ia até seu closet, ao chegar lá abria olhando-o. Pegava várias roupas e colocava na sua frente, então se virava para um espelho no final do corredor e se olhava.

- Hmmmm...Não esse é muito pequeno, e esse é muito grande...

Após uma hora escolhendo roupa Becca pegava um vestido de algodão, era branco e ia até o pé, havia nele desenhos de sakuras, uma flor japonesa linda. Sorria ao escolher o vestido então se trocava guardando seguidamente o pijama em seu devido local. Becca sempre adorava roupas, chegava até a produzir roupas por vontade própria, era um hobby que fazia em horas vagas, quando não estava em trabalho, ou cuidando de suas bonecas. Fechava a porta do closet, e ia para outra parte, então apertava um botão na porta do closet, onde se abria outra porta, nela estavam seus pertences favoritos, seus sapatos, pegava uma sandália branca com uma fivela pequena ao lado da sandália em formato de coração com strass, calçava-a e olhava um chapéu branco e simples, pegava-o e ia para a casa Yagami, não gostava muito de chapéus, mas precisava usar para que ninguém notasse suas orelhas felinas. Becca pulava para fora da janela, então começava a andar em um galho, olhava para baixo, vendo que não era tão alto pulava do mesmo, caindo calmamente no chão com o joelho dobrado, e o outro levemente dobrado, apoiando a mão no chão, voltava a ficar ereta e parava frente a porta do quintal, pegava a chave que sempre estava com ela e ia abrir a porta, todavia a porta não abria, a chave parecia não ser compatível ao fecho. Becca coçava a cabeça pensando, então olhava que abaixo dela havia um tapete onde nunca estará, dava um passo para trás e lia o que estava escrito no tapete.

- "Aqui está sua entrada maninha!"- Becca olhava uma seta que apontava para a porta, olhava para baixo e ficava furiosa ao ver uma entrada de gato- grrrrr...Diva...

Becca sempre adorará e admirará muito sua irmã mais velha, mesmo brigando muito, elas sempre se ajudaram nos momentos difíceis, todavia Becca não gostava de muitas brincadeiras da irmã, sempre tentava revidar e nunca conseguia fazer algo pior que sua irmã, o que a tirava do sério. " Não acredito que vou ter que entrar de quatro na casa..." pensava Becca suspirando pesadamente, então dava de ombros, sabia que ninguém havia acordado, então era melhor entrar agora que não havia ninguém para vê-la do que entrar com a família toda olhando-a. Becca se colocava de quatro e engatinhava para dentro da casa, colocava a cabeça primeiro para ter certeza de que era seguro, e de que não havia armadilhas esperando-a. Vendo que era seguro entrava por inteiro.

Becca levantava-se e sacudia o vestido tirando qualquer vestígio de sujeira que aparecesse nele.

- Bem, cadê minha cestinha?- Becca olhava a cozinha procurando sua cesta de compras, para poder ir a padaria, então a encontrava, estava na ultima prateleira do armário, era muito alto. Becca pensava em escalar, porém poderia cair e não seria uma boa idéia. Pegava uma cadeira e colocava-a ao lado do armário, subia e via que não a alcançava, descia e pegava uma caixa grande com vários vegetais, colocava em cima da cadeira, então subia novamente, estava bem perto. Não estava com vontade de ir pegar outra coisa para subir em cima, então colocava o pé no armário e tentava pegar a cesta, não conseguia, todavia ao fazer o movimento de pegar, um jarro de comida caia, Becca segurava-se no armário e esticava a mão pegando o jarro - ufaaa...- olhava para cima e via uma bandeja banhada a prata se equilibrando, tentava ficar parada na posição, porém não conseguia fazendo a bandeja cair, não tendo mãos para segurar, seu rabo entrava em ação, levantava o rabo fazendo a bandeja se equilibrar no próprio rabo. Aos poucos descia o rabo colocando-o em uma prateleira mais baixa. Pegava o jarro e aos poucos ia abaixando-o colocando em uma das prateleiras, então voltava com os dois pés acima da caixa, olhava a cesta, e em uma ação rápida e mal pensada, becca pulava, e pegava a cesta, porém ao cair esmagava a caixa de verduras e respectivamente quebrava a cadeira.

- A...Ai...- Becca sentada de uma maneira completamente desconfortável, levantava-se e arrumava a sujeira que havia feito, olhava para seu vestido agora todo sujo, e fazia uma expressão triste, então se lembrava de um spray que seu irmão havia feito para tirar sujeira, abria uma porta do armário, e sem pensar duas vezes passava no vestido e na sandália sumindo toda a sujeira.

- Hmmmm...Tinha algo que o Tommy me falou o que era mesmo?

**Flash back da conversa...**

- O que foi Tommy? O que me quer tanto me mostrar?- Becca chegava no quarto de Tommy, segurando uma de suas bonecas, coçando o olho uma vez que estava com sono.

- Nee-san fiz uma coisa que pode te ajudar!- Tommy sentado em sua cadeira, pegava um spray, e se virava para a irmã, ajustava seus óculos causando um reflexo de luz.

- Nyuuu...Muita luz...- Becca coçava os olhos, mais ainda irritada com a luz em seus olhos - o que você criou?

- Sabe como você é desastrada né? Então, criei esse spray que tira sujeira de roupas...

- Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Sério? Deixa-me ver!- Becca pegava da mão do irmão com os olhos brilhando e sorrindo demais-.

- Ahn...Sim, mas preste atenção não use isso em roupa de algodão, se não terá uma péssima experiência...

- Ta bom! Ta bom!- Becca abanava uma mão como sinal de "tanto faz", não prestava atenção em uma palavra sequer do irmão - Obrigada maninho, xau! – Becca ao pegar o que queria saia do quarto do irmão saltitando sem deixar tempo para Tommy falar algo-.

**Fim do flash back.**

- Bem não lembro o que era, mas não deve ser importante!- Becca pegava sua cesta, colocava o chapéu e saia saltitando, indo até a porta de entrada então abria e saia da casa saltitando. Descia a pequena floresta saindo na cidade, era perto a padaria, andava dois quarteirões e chegava a padaria, entrava falando alto e alegremente como era costumeiro de sua parte.

- Bommmm diaaaaa pessoal!- dizia Becca acenando a todos-.

Os funcionários olhavam Becca sorrindo e a cumprimentavam, perguntando como ela estava, e a menina respondia que muito bem, chegava ao balcão e chamava pelo nome o dono da padaria.

- !!!- Becca colocava sua cestinha sobre o balcão, então segurava as próprias mãos entrelaçando os próprios dedos à espera de Arata.

Atara, era um velhinho de sessenta anos, uma pessoa muito bondosa e gentil, tinha cabelos brancos e curtos, era baixo, e gordo, tinha a pele enrugada, e uma pinta abaixo do olho, seus olhos eram caramelados, um amarelo escuro e brilhante no qual chamava muita atenção e era moreno. Atara ia até o balcão sorrindo ao encontrar Becca a sua espera.

- Ola Becca, o que vai querer hoje?

- Bom dia senhor Atara, bem eu quero duas garrafas de leite bem geladinhas, seis pães, e duas latinhas de atum.

- Então será o mesmo de sempre - o velhinho ria bastante, causando seguidamente um ataque de tosse o que nunca ocorrerá com Atara antes, preocupando Becca-.

- O...O senhor está bem?- Becca colocava a mão no ombro de Atara, com uma expressão preocupada do rosto-.

Oh...Sim...Cof cof...- falava Atara em tom baixo, com uma mão frente à boca abafando o som dos tossidos, ao acalmar-se sorria como se nada tivesse acontecido, e falava agora na voz natural- acho que esta minha maquina finalmente chegou ao seu limite, acho que vou aposentar daqui a dois dias assim meu filho pode assumir esta padaria em nome de nossa família.

- Nya, o senhor tem um filho? Não sabia disso...- Becca agora tranqüila ao ver que estava bem, pegava o leite de uma das funcionárias colocando na cesta-.

- Sim, ele é um pouco mais velho que você eu acho, tem vinte anos, e seu nome é Daiki, ele vem poucas vezes aqui me ver, como está fazendo cursos extras, ele raramente vem ver a padaria, mas hoje pedi para ele vir me ajudar - Atara entregava a ela um embrulho com seis pães, e duas latinhas de atum-.

- Ah sim entendo...- Becca pegava as latinhas e o pão sorrindo colocando junto ao leite-...mas vai ser legal ter o seu filho aqui, pelo menos vai seguir a tradição da sua família não é? – Becca abria um sorriso singelo, olhando o velhinho-.

- Sim...Sabe Becca estes dias uma grande corporação veio tentar comprar esta padaria, queriam construir um prédio, mas eu não aceitei, ofereceram muito dinheiro, mas o dinheiro não me importa tanto, esta padaria tem um valor muito sentimental para mim...- Atara coçava a cabeça falando de um jeito desanimado e preocupado, algo estava acontecendo, porém, Becca não notará isso-.

- Bem, acho que eles vão entender isso Atara-san, além do mais a padaria é sua, cabe a você decidir o que fazer com ela!- dizia Becca de um jeito doce e inocente-.

- Hehe...Sim minha querida...- Atara passava a mão na cabeça de Becca - bem é melhor você ir, antes que o pão fique frio...

- Hai, conversamos outro dia Atara-san!!! Xau...- Becca virava-se e ia ao caixa pagando rapidamente, então ia saltitando rua a fora-.

- Estranho...To sentindo um ventinho embaixo...- Becca caminhava por pouco tempo e sentia uma brisa nas pastes baixas, estava certo que usava vestido, mas o vestido era bem longo como poderia ter um vento direto nas partes inferiores? Becca, olhava para os lados e via as pessoas rindo baixo, olhava então para seu vestido e esbugalhava os olhos.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MEU VESTIDO TA RASGADO!!!!- Becca caia de joelhos e olhava o buraco envergonhada, via que a cada momento o vestido estava deteriorando-se, então lembrava-se do aviso de Tommy- MALDITO! POR QUE ELE NÃO COLOCOU ISSO NO RÓTULO DO SPRAY?- Becca vendo que começava a fazer um buraco na parte de trás do vestido, levantava-se as pressas e corria, porém o correr não era suficiente, seu segredo seria revelado-.

- Aqui!- um rapaz alto e jovial, pegava um casaco enorme e colocava na garota cobrindo a parte de trás do vestido, Becca parava e olhava para a pessoa que fará aquele gesto solidário, observava bem o garoto por alguns segundo, era um rapaz alto e de cabelos castanhos claros e reluzentes a luz do Sol, olhos verdes claros intensos, pele clara e aparentemente lisa, esboçava um pequeno sorriso, ao ver Becca-.

- O-obrigada...- Becca envergonhada, fechava o casaco por inteiro, então ficava repetindo varias vezes "obrigada" ao estranho rapaz que lhe cederá o casaco-.

- Fique tranqüila, é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, não deve ser nada legal ficar rindo de uma pessoa que esta passando vergonha...

Becca não conseguia prestar atenção no que o garoto falava, ficava fitando seus olhos que eram belos, Becca ficava de boca aberta, um rapaz tão cortes, isso era estranho nos dias atuais, Becca começava a imaginar o rapaz como seu doce e belo príncipe encantado, agora só faltava ele estar montado em um unicórnio sendo guiado por belas fadinhas.

- Ahnnn...Menina esta acordada?- o rapaz balançava a mão frente ao rosto de Becca, rapidamente a menina balançava a cabeça e olhava o rapaz sorrindo calmamente-.

- G-gomen eu acho que entrei no estado de espera...Sem querer hihi...- Becca dava um pequeno soco em sua cabeça rindo baixo - eu me chamo Becca e agradeço imensamente por ter me ajudado...

- Becca?! Nossa se eu não estiver enganado já ouvi muito ao seu respeito. Meu nome é Daiki, sou filho de Atara o dono da padaria da esquina!

- Daiki...san? Nossa você é muito jovem, nem parece ter vinte anos!- Becca olhava assustada o rapaz não acreditando que ele teria vinte anos-.

- Hehe...Já me falaram isso...Bem...Quer que eu a acompanhe ate a sua casa?

- Ahnnn...N-não precisa, eu consigo chegar lá rápido não é muito longe...

- Hmmm...Não acho que faço questão de ter certeza que estará bem...!

- Ahnnn...domo...

Daiki ia ao lado de Becca e começava a andar junto a ela calmamente, Becca sem perceber começava a mexer o próprio rabo já que uma vez estava feliz por um homem tão bonito e cortes acompanhá-la ate a casa. Até a metade do caminho nenhum dos dois falavam, apenas olhavam-se hora Becca olhava para ele enquanto ele não notava e hora o rapaz fazia o mesmo. Até um momento em que ambos olhavam-se e davam risada juntos.

- Realmente isso é falta de assunto hihi - falava Becca em tom baixo enquanto arrumava o cabelo-.

- Bem, tem razão, eu não sou muito bom para puxar assunto, digamos que sou meio tímido neste aspecto- Daiki olhava constantemente Becca, não desviando um segundo sequer o seu olhar da menina, todavia notava que o agasalho atrás mexia-se demais, o que causava uma certa duvida- Becca acho que tem algum bicho no casaco, ele esta mexendo muito atrás-.

- Ahnn...Ahn...Não, é só o...Vento?! Sim o vento! Não se preocupe!- Becca aproveitava o momento para abraçar o braço do rapaz fazendo-o olhar para a frente, Becca fechava os olhos por um breve momento e sorria-.

- Ahnnn...Becca-chan?

- Hai?

- Acho que chegamos na sua casa!- Dizia o menino abismado ao ver o enorme castelo dentro da floresta-.

Becca abria os olhos e via sua casa sorrindo, soltava do braço do garoto então ia até sua frente e curvava-se rapidamente como sinal de agradecimento - domo arigatoo!!!- seguidamente voltava a sua posição ereta-.

- Não precisa ser tão educada Becca-chan...hehe qualquer homem que se valorize não deixa uma dama andar sozinha!- Daiki caminhava até a porta da casa parando-se embaixo de uma das sacadas, Becca sorrindo ia até ele parando-se na frente dele.

- Mesmo assim as pessoas de hoje em dia não são tão gentis, como você foi comigo esta manhã.- Becca inclinava levemente a cabeça para o lado e abria um doce sorriso-.

- Ahnnn...Estou sem palavras...- Daiki abaixava um pouco a cabeça, uma vez que ficava desconcertado com o comentário da garota, que já se mostrara muito interessante para ele.

Daiki e Becca ficavam alguns segundos em silencio, ao perceber que um esperava ouvir o outro falar olhavam-se sorrindo envergonhadamente, Daiki coçava a cabeça olhando para o chão, então respirava fundo e olhava Becca, como se fosse falar algo importante, todavia o silencio era interrompido por uma voz.

- LA VAI BOMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Becca olhava para cima e via Diva com um balde com algo na mão, antes que um dos dois pudessem mover-se, Diva jogava molho de churrasco em ambos molhando-os por completo, Becca sacudia os braços brava olhava para cima e não via mais a irmã mais velha, envergonhada olhava para Daiki.

- Eu...Eu sinto muito, a idiota da minha irmã tem uns problemas mentais, sabe como é a mamãe teve dó dela ao vê-la no hospício e adotou ela...

Daiki tirava o molho de churrasco do rosto rindo alegremente, olhava Becca mantendo seu gentil sorriso falava com uma voz doce e confortante.

- Acalme-se Becca, eu gosto de molho de churrasco e bem ficou bonito você com isso...- falava Daiki rindo-.

- Ahnnn...Você realmente não esta bravo?

- Não fique calma...Bem eu realmente preciso ir então se você quiser falar comigo vou estar ajudando meu pai na padaria a tarde, e a noite se eu puder vê-la seria divertido...- Daiki olhava para baixo envergonhado, não sabia como convidar Becca, então se aproximava e dava um beijo na bochecha de Becca então saia correndo embora-.

Becca ficava parada olhando o estranho e fofo rapaz indo embora, sorria brevemente, então se virava furiosa para a casa e abria a porta berrando.

- DIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MANA FUJA PORQUE SE EU TE PEGAR VOCE MORRE SUA MALDITA!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- Becca berrava furiosa sem pensar em procurar a irmã ia para a casa da arvore tomar imediatamente um banho, todavia parava na cozinha e colocava a cesta cheia de molho na mesa, o leite estava cheio de molho, os pães encharcados a única coisa que se salvava era as latinhas de atum.

Becca subia em sua casa da arvore furiosa, então ia direto ao seu banheiro, era enorme nele havia uma banheira enorme e branca, com potes de sais de banhos perfumados, os potes eram em formato de rosas, dando um aspecto lindo à banheira, uma ducha razoável, os vidros eram levemente embaçados, o piso era branco podendo enxergar seu próprio reflexo, na parede metade dela era com o mesmo piso do chão, e a outra metade pintada na mesma cor do piso, separado por uma linha com desenhos pequenos de cor bege. Na pia havia milhões de cremes, perfumes, maquiagens tudo ordenado em pequenos armários de vidros, um espelho enorme ficava frente a pia, na pia o material utilizado era mármore, nada muito extravagante. Becca simplesmente amava o banheiro. Tirava a roupa nojenta e a colocava em um cesto para não sujar seu banheiro, pegava sua toalha creme e colocava-a ao lado da banheira, enchia a própria com água quente então entrava, colocando sais de banho.

- Ahhhhhh...Isso sim é vida...Sinto-me até mais calma!

Becca afundava-se na banheira ficando apenas com a metade do rosto para fora, ficava pensando se o estranho rapaz que conhecera hoje era real. Então ficava ali pensando no que iria fazer.

**Enquanto isso...**

- Maaaaaeeee o que tem para o café?- Diva chegava esfomeada na cozinha falando alto, olhava a mãe sentada na mesa calmamente, então ela segurava um pão molhado e mostrava a Diva-.

- Temos pão encharcado de molho de churrasco, leite com molho de churrasco, e latinha de atum, sendo que a latinha tem cheiro DE MOLHO DE CHURRASCO!!!- a mãe berrava alto uma vez que odiava molho de churrasco-.

- Hmmm...Ta ótimo nesse ritmo como até um leão!- Diva pegava o pão da mão de sua mãe e tragava em uma única mordida, seguidamente pegava o vidro de leite e virava na boca - hmmmm que delicia, tem gostinho mesmo de molho de churrasco...Bem já vou indo!

- Aonde pensa que vai querida?

- Andar por ai talvez?

- Primeiro me fale por que as compras de sua irmã estão com um leve cheiro de molho de churrasco!

- Ahhhh sei lá talvez hoje tenha chovido molho, não vi a previsão de hoje para confirmar!- Diva virava-se colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e saia andando-.

- Aham, sei DIVA SAIBA QUE O QUE VOCE FEZ A SUA IRMÃ VOLTARA DUAS VEZES PIOR A VOCE!

- Ta também amo você!- Diva não prestava atenção no que a mãe dirá a ela, simplesmente saia, indo andar pela cidade, para fazer hora até encontrar Cloud.

- Ai...Ai esse menina não acredita no que eu digo, bem uma hora ela aprenderá, ela me lembra tanto uma pessoa...Ah sim a mim huhuhu!!- dizia a mãe a si mesma, porém em voz alta-.

Tommy entrava na cozinha e olhava a mãe conversando sozinha, abaixava a cabeça e balançava-a em sinal negativo, então ia até a geladeira pegando uma caixa de suco e seguidamente pegava um copo no armário, então ia até a mesa sentando-se ao lado da mãe falando em voz calma.

- Esqueceu de tomar seus remédios não é querida mãe? Já te falei para não ficar abusando, você realmente precisa deles...

Ruki que ria sem parar, ao ouvir o comentário de Tommy abria uma feição brava e medonha, fitava o filho com um olhar duro e cruel, dando um arrepio de leve no rapaz, então a mãe falava em uma voz fria e seca.

- Garoto, garoto não entre em campo de guerra se você é um reles soldado...

Tommy engasgava um pouco, tossia batendo a mão no peito para parar de engasgar, ele olhava a mãe confuso "um reles soldado?", o que ele dirá de tão problemático para Ruki fazer uma expressão tão dura e cruel a ele, naquele momento o rapaz apenas ficava a observar a expressão da mãe que continuava sendo a mesma.

- Te pequei!- Ruki fazia com a mão um sinal de arma e abaixava o dedão como se fosse um disparo na direção de Tommy, começava a rir novamente-.

Tommy ao ver a idiotice que sua mãe fará caia da cadeira completamente confuso "o que tem nessa família que ninguém me leva a sério?" Pensava Tommy, o garoto suspirava pesadamente no chão então voltava a ficar de pé e arrumava a cadeira sentando-se mais uma vez. Olhava a mãe que agora estava sorrindo calmamente, provavelmente estaria pensando em algo interessante.

- Diga-me mãe no que tanto pensa para estar com tamanho bom humor?

- Hmm...Não sei ao certo querido, mas algo me diz que o dia será interessante para nós...- Ruki encostava-se em sua cadeira colocando o cotovelo no braço da cadeira e apoiando o queixo na mão, sorria calmamente, Ruki nunca dirá o que passava em sua mente simplesmente sorria mostrando que algo estava para acontecer e o mais breve possível-.

- Hmmm...Desde que eu não esteja nisso já está ótimo, não gosto de ficar me metendo em assuntos que não tenho a ganhar...-.

-...Mas falando sério agora...QUE MALDITO CHEIRO DE CHURRASCO É ESSE AQUI EM CASA? PARECE QUE MATARAM UMA MANADA AQUI E ESTAO FESTEJANDO!- Ruki falava de modo raivoso, uma vez que esse cheiro a irritava profundamente-.

- E eu lá sei minha mãe? Pergunte a Becca que fedia a molho de churrasco!

- Hmmm...Será que os mendigos viram o rabo de becca e acharam que era lingüiça...Ai tentaram comê-la? – Ruki dizia pensativa-.

- Ahhh claro, e como não conseguiram pegar o rabo e acharam que Becca estava roubando a lingüiça deles eles tacaram um balde de molho nela, pois assim teriam mais carne para comer!- Tommy abismado com o pensamento de Ruki, falava de modo irônico-.

- Não sabia que os mendigos eram canibais!- Ruki olhava o filho abismada achando que talvez ele estivesse certo no que dirá-.

- Mãe fala a verdade a nee não tem quase carne, os mendigos só poderiam era roer os ossos!

- O QUE TEM EU AQUI?- Becca chegava com o cabelo molhado cheirando morango torrado, pois ainda restavam vestígios de molho de churrasco em seu corpo-.

Ruki ao ver a filha entrar levantava-se rapidamente e segurava os ombros da filha fortemente, olhando-a com os olhos vermelhos e fundo, a mãe falava em um tom baixo e gélido, fazendo Becca espantar-se.

- Filha você foi agredida por mendigos canibais?

- Ahn? Que pergunta é essa mãe? Você tomou seus remédios hoje?

- MAS QUE MERDA DE REMEDIOS SÃO ESSES QUE EU NÃO TO SABENDO?- Ruki não entendendo ainda o significado da frase começava a entrar em complexo-.

- Calma mãe, respire fundo, conte até dez...- Becca segurava a mãe e levava-a até a cadeira fazendo-a sentar-se, então Becca sentava-se em uma cadeira- está certo agora me falem o que esta acontecendo? Que historia é essa de mendigos canibais?

- Mana nem vale a pena falar, o motivo pelo qual estamos aqui é, por que a casa está cheirando a molho de churrasco?!

- Não perguntaram a nossa santíssima irmã Diva?- falava Becca ironicamente fechando a expressão cruzando os braços-.

- Bem querida, sua irmã disse que hoje havia uma probabilidade de chover molho de churrasco!- falava a mãe de modo reflexivo-.

- Ahhh...Jura? E adivinha? Choveu molho de churrasco só que foi na minha cabeça e na do Daiki! Ela teve a ousadia de tacar um balde de molho de churrasco em mim e no perfeito garoto que me acompanhava, não acredito nisso, acho que agora ele nunca mais vai querer me ver!- Becca falava de modo trágico e deprimente-.

- Um balde com molho de churrasco? Nossa realmente a nee me assusta a cada dia que passa...- Tommy passava a mão pelos cabelos não conseguindo entender o que dará na irmã mais velha para aprontar algo tão bobo-.

- Filhota...- Ruki inclinava-se para a frente agora que já entenderá do que tratava-se, sua expressão confusa sumia, um olhar rígido era dirigido a Becca, fazendo Becca não desviar do olhar da mãe em nenhum momento-.

- Sim mãe...?- Becca não entendia a estranha mudança de comportamento da mãe, algo parecia estar errado para a mãe fitá-la com tamanha agressividade-.

- Quem é Daiki?- a mãe continuava a fitá-la de modo seco-.

- Daiki? É um rapaz super gentil e carinhoso que eu conheci hoje, ele é fofo demais e...

- Estou extremamente apaixonada por ele!!- Falava Tommy com uma voz fina imitando a irmã-.

- Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Eu não disse nada disso!

- ...Mas disse para seu bonecos...hehe- Tommy sorria de modo sacana para a irmã-.

-...- Becca ficava por alguns segundo quieta, então pensava em duas possibilidades "ou ele colocou aparelhos de som no meu corredor ou minhas bonecas contaram a ele"- MALDITO COMO TEVE A OUSADIA DE ENTRAR EM MINHA CASA?

- Eu entrar? Eu não entrei! Suas bonecas que são fofoqueiras e me contaram isso!- dizia Tommy sorrindo de modo engraçado, se divertindo com a confusão de Becca-.

-...- Becca mais uma vez ficava em silencio refletindo pela segunda vez, "minhas bonecas? Não elas sempre foram leais a mim, não contariam meus segredos ao Tommy!"- MENTIRA!!!

- E ela demorou um minuto para descobrir isso! Passa os dez reais mãe!- Dizia Tommy cronometrando a ledice da irmã-.

- Droga...- Ruki tirava a carteira do bolso e dava dez reais ao filho com muita dor no coração-.

- Ei que aposta é essa?- Becca olhava os dois de expressão fechada-.

- A mãe achou que você demoraria dez segundos para saber que é mentira e eu apostei em um minuto, e eu ganhei!

- Perae, eu estou com duas duvidas na cabeça...Primeira essa conversa sobre o Daiki...-antes que Becca pudesse responder Ruki falava de modo rápido já sabendo qual era a pergunta-.

- Sim sabemos sobre ele!- dizia Ruki calmamente - Querida eu sigo você e sua irmã, sei cada movimento seu, de sua irmã e de Tommy, não há nada que eu não saiba! HuHu!

- Isso não vai ser nada confortável quando nos casarmos e estivermos na lua-de-mel...-resmungava Tommy-.

- Ahhhh...Querido dependendo de quem for a garota ou o rapaz ele não dura um dia em minhas garr...Digo amadas mãos de sogra!

- Eu hein, bem ainda tenho outra pergunta...

- Sim nee você é lerda!

-...Mas...Mas...Como você sabia que eu ia perguntar isso?

- Por que você é lerda! E não, não leio mentes, isso são perguntas obvias vindo de você!- falava Tommy calmamente-.

- Magoei...Bem como tudo foi esclarecido, vou limpar o meu vestido...- Becca levantava-se e ia em direção ao banheiro para pegar a roupa com molho e lavá-la-.

- Que conversa produtiva...- Tommy levantava-se e ia em direção ao quarto-.

Ruki ficava em um dilema, com o rosto pensativo começava a falar em tom baixo.

- Será mesmo que eu tenho que tomar remédios? Mas eu nem me lembro da ultima vez que fui em um...- Ruki ficava pensando naquele local por um bom tempo-.

**Enquanto isso na farmácia da cidade...**

Diva ficava a olhar a farmácia, receberá uma ligação inesperada da irmã, pedindo para comprar um remédio, Diva comprara o remédio, sem entender o motivo. Então olhava a hora ainda era muito cedo, continuava a caminhar pela cidade entediada, uma vez que queria ver Cloud. Ia até uma pequena e fechada praça, então olhava as cadeiras estavam recém pintadas, suspirava ficando de pe lendo um livro esperando a hora passar.

**De volta a casa da arvore...**

Becca pegava as roupas sujas no banheiro e levava-as para a lavanderia, colocava a suas roupas de molho então olhava o casaco de Daiki, era de couro, muito bonita e macia, aliás, mexia nos bolsos certificando que não havia nada de importante neles, então encontrava um pequeno papel, abria e via um numero de celular. Seria dele? A letra era muito bonita, ficava curiosa em saber se esse numero era de Daiki, que passara a ela sem perceber ou de uma...Amiga. Becca anotava o numero e jogava o papel fora, então colocava a jaqueta de molho, após um tempo colocava na maquina de lavar saindo da lavanderia.

Becca passara o dia em sua casa da arvore, sabia que não tinha trabalho, então não precisava preocupar-se com nada apenas com seus pensamentos que estavam preenchidos pelo seu amado Daiki.

O dia passara rápido, a menina perdera a noção do tempo, o dia havia sido chato e tedioso, não percebera o tempo passar, apenas voltava a si quando via sua irmã suada entrar quebrando a porta.

- Aeeeeeeeeeeeeee mana eu fiquei berrando do lado de fora para você abrir e nem isso você fez!

- Ahhhh...É você!

- Quem mais seria...Seu Daiki?

- C-como você sabe dele?

- Mamãe já me informou tudo huhu!

- Aquela velha tagarela...Bem como foi seu dia?

- Ahnnnn...Prefiro não entrar em detalhes...

- Por que? Vamos me fale!

- Ahnnn...

**Flash back...**

Diva entrava pela floresta feliz e ia até a pequena cabana onde Cloud morava, via que a moto já estava ali o deixava a menina mais animada, chegava até a porta e batia. Cloud acabara de chegar, abria a porta e dava um pequeno sorriso.

- Fala pequena como vai?

- Bem e ansiosa para poder conversar contigo Cloud-san!

- Hmmmm...Diva-chan posso te fazer uma perguntinha?

- Claro!

- Ahnnn...voce viu onde foram parar as revistas que estavam abaixo da minha cama?

- Uhum! Na lata de lixo!

- NA LATA DE LIXO? POR QUE FEZ ISSO?- Cloud saia correndo ate a lata de lixo, porem antes que ele pudesse chegar Diva falava antes-.

- Tarde demais já queimei!

Cloud parava e caia no chão, começava a imaginar as garotas das revistas chorando chamando seu nome, então uma aura extremamente maquiavélica começava a dominar o corpo do próprio, Diva assustada, dava um passo para trás, abria um sorriso forçado e falava alto.

- Xauzinho Cloud...- Diva sumia antes que pudesse acontecer algo a menina-.

- DIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- ouvia-se um berro tão alto que fazia as aves saírem voando de medo-.

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Hun...Tudo bem então mana não conte!- falava Becca desistindo de saber - troxe o que eu pedi?

- Sim já deixei no lugar pedido!

- Ok...Pelos meus cálculos ela vai estar em 3... 2...1...

- DIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! QUE BOSTA DE REMEDIO É ESSE QUE APARECEU NO MEU QUARTO?- Aparecia o Ruki vermelha de raiva-.

- Ué o remedio que você precisa tomar momy, você esqueceu de tomar hoje né?

- MAS QUE BOSTA!!! DESDE QUANDO EU PRECISO TOMAR REMEDIO PARA HEMORROIDAS?!

- Sei lá tu ta velha coroa! Só comprei o que a Becca pediu!

Ao ouvir o que Diva dirá Ruki começava a ficar vermelha de ódio, Diva ao ver que surgiria a segunda explosão falava "fui" e sumia, deixando becca na mão.

- BECCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

E o dia terminava com outro susto nos pássaros, a família Yagami surda com o berro de Ruki, e para a felicidade de Becca ela continuava viva, pois conseguirá fugir.

Comentários da autora: Bem aqui está o segundo capitulo pessoal! Demorei um tempinho para escrever mas ai está ^^ espero que gostem e gente não dá eu to tentando mas está dificil escrever menos xD mas acho que o proximo será menor... Bem como puderam ver esse capitulo tem como principal a Becca, e pretendo concentrar nela nos proximos 2 capitulos, huhu muita coisa vai acontecer ainda...espero que acompanhem ^^ beijos!


	3. o início de um engano parte 1

Capitulo 3

Um mal entendido parte 1

Becca levantava-se calmamente, o Sol começava a aparecer no céu, o dia estava perfeito para ir a padaria, não estava quente e nem frio. A menina levantava e ia trocar-se estava ansiosa para ver Daiki, vestia um dos seus vestidos mais simples e floridos, estava linda e cheirosa pegava o casaco do rapaz que estava dobrado e limpo e ia saltitando para a casa normal pegando sua cesta na cozinha. A menina caminhava alegremente pela rua, desde o dia anterior não deixava de pensar no belo rapaz que a ajudará.

A menina entrava na padaria contente, falava de modo alto e feliz.

- Senhor Atara! Aqui está a sua cliente favorita!- Becca falava em tom de voz alto e feliz ia até o balcão esperando senhor Atara-.

No balcão Daiki vinha sorrindo alegremente, naquele dia não tinha aula, o que Becca já suspeitava, a menina abria um sorriso bobo e envergonhado ao ver os olhos do belo rapaz que encontravam os dela.

- Bom dia Bequinha!

Ao ouvir o delicado apelido que o rapaz colocava nela. Becca suspirava baixo, ele era perfeito, literalmente perfeito, bonito, atencioso, carinhoso, não havia um defeito sequer naquele rapaz aos olhos da pequena jovem.

- Bom dia Daiki-san! É uma surpresa encontrá-lo aqui!

- Pois é hoje não tenho aula! Então vim ajudar meu pai com as vendas!

Que rapaz dedicado, estudava e nas horas vagas ajudava seu velho pai, Becca ficava sonhando acordada enquanto olhava seu amado, seguidamente a menina acordava lembrava que tinha que entregar seu casaco.

- Ah sim, Daiki-san aqui está seu casaco! Agradeço de bom coração que tenha me ajudado, foi um gesto muito nobre de sua parte!- Becca estendia os braços colocando no balcão o casaco do rapaz sorrindo de modo agradável e envergonhado-.

- Ahhh...Você lavou, muito obrigada Bequinha, não precisava ter feito isso! Bem o que vai querer hoje?- Daiki pegava o casaco sorrindo de modo igual o da garota, o rapaz colocava o casaco abaixo do balcão de modo carinhoso, então fitava a garota nos olhos esperando o pedido-.

- Era o mínimo que poderia fazer, bem eu quero o mesmo de ontem duas garrafas de leite, duas latas de atum, e seis pães!

- E desta vez sem molho de churrasco né?!- Daiki virava-se e começava a pegar o que a menina dirá, então falava rindo-.

- Sim...hihi desculpe mesmo minha irmã é uma idiota!

- Não se importe, irmãos caçulas devem ser assim mesmo!

Neste momento Becca pensava "caçula?! Hunf se ele imaginasse que ela é bem mais velha que eu...". Enquanto pensava Daiki já havia colocado tudo na cesta da menina, e ficava quieto apenas observando-a pensar, Becca ao ver isso, sorria coçando a cabeça de modo envergonhado pegava a cesta e falava gentilmente.

- Muito obrigada novamente...- Becca ia despedir-se quando se lembra do numero de telefone que havia anotado- ahhh sim eu vi esse numero no seu bolso e anotei antes de botar para lavar, aqui está!- a menina tirava do bolso o papel e estendia a mão para que Daiki pegasse-.

- Hm...Esse numero é meu para que você possa me ligar...- Daiki inclinava-se no balcão sorrindo mais ainda, seus olhos se tornavam mais penetrantes e intensos, Becca respirava fundo sentia uma repentina falta de ar-.

- O-obrigada...- Becca virava-se indo rápido até o caixa e pagando, em seguida ia embora com o rosto vermelho, ainda estava com a respiração rápida, nunca aconteceu isso com a menina, Becca chegava a sua casa rápido, entrava e batia a porta com tudo estava, seu coração disparava, caia seguidamente de joelhos – o...O que foi isso?

Becca fechava os olhos e respirava calmamente, por que estava tão nervosa? O que fará seu sistema agir assim? Não sabia, acalmava-se e ia na direção da cozinha colocando as compras sobre a mesa. Percebia que a mãe já estava na mesa e apenas olhava Becca com um sorriso entretido no rosto.

- Bom dia mãe, onde estão todos?

A mãe fitava Becca calmamente, então fechava os olhos sorrindo mais ainda, seu sorriso estava estranho, como se ela conseguisse ver algo alem do que os outros conseguiam, o silencio tomava a cozinha por um pequeno estante, então era quebrado pela mãe.

- Já saíram...Estamos apenas nós duas...

- Ahhh...Que pena bem vão perder o café da manhã!

- Hmmm...bem coma tudo querida, vai precisar!- a mãe satisfeita com a felicidade da filha levantava-se e ia embora calmamente-.

- Vou precisar? Como assim?

A mãe parava e virava de lado o rosto com um sorriso calmo dizia em tom calmo.

- Apenas vai precisar...- após isso a mãe sumia na escuridão da casa-.

- Estranho...- Becca arrumava seu café da manhã e comia-o, após isso pegava no bolso seu celular e mandava uma mensagem a Daiki "posso te ver depois que a padaria fechar?!"-.

Becca com pouco receio mandava a mensagem, não passavam nem um dois minutos e vinha à resposta do rapaz "claro me encontre as cinco em frente à padaria! ^^" Becca sorridente fechava os olhos e mexia rapidamente seu rabo extremamente feliz. Então se levantava e ia correndo para a casa da arvore escolher uma roupa, ou seja, isso demoraria em torno de 5 horas o tempo exato para encontrar Daiki.

Passavam-se quatro horas então Diva chegava em casa, ia até a sala sabendo que sua mãe estaria naquele local, então encostava-se na parece colocando as mãos nos bolsos e falava calmamente.

- Hoje tem trabalho?- falava a menina calmamente-.

- Huhu quem vai dizer isso é a sua irmã...- falava a mãe de modo misterioso-.

- Tanto faz...vou falar com ela...- Diva colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça e ia em direção a casa da irmã bocejando de sono, chegava na casa da arvore e entrava desta vez pela janela que estava aberta, parava na janela vendo a pequena irmã escolhendo roupas então falava baixo e brincando- hmmm para estar assim é porque tem presa na linha de frente...

Becca levava um súbito susto virava-se para trás e via a irmã sorrindo de modo entretido, Becca segurava um vestido a sua frente então se virava brava.

- Hunf, é apenas um encontro!

- Sei...Se você diz! –Diva entrava na casa e se jogava na cama da irmã-.

- Mana...?

- Fala!

- Estive pensando...O anda dizendo que tem uns moços querendo que ele venda...Será que ele esta sofrendo pressão?

- E o que isso importa?

- É que...Queria que você investigasse...

- Quê? Você ta é maluca! Não é problema meu, e não vou sair lucrando então não me interessa!

- Poxa sua mercenária nem por mim você faz isso...- Becca olhava o relógio e via que faltava meia hora para encontrar-se com Daiki, as pressas ia tomar outro banho então vestia a roupa que achava que era a mais bela e saia sorrindo - xau mana conversamos depois!

Becca ia correndo para a padaria, sua vontade era de ver Daiki logo, parava no meio da floresta e pegava um crisântemo roxo e colocava no cabelo, então ia na direção da padaria, chegava cantarolando, estava ansiosa para ver seu amado Daiki parava frente a porta e chamava Daiki abrindo aos poucos os olhos.

- DAAAAAIIIIiiik...- a menina ao abrir totalmente os olhos espantava-se com a cena que via, estava totalmente sem ar e voz, caia de joelhos com os olhos arregalados, começava a chorar-.

Ao chegar Becca a menina via Daiki parado frente ao seu pai, o menino estava com o braço cheio de sangue, ele olhava seu pai que estava caio ensangüentado, levara um tiro, na mão de Daiki estava a arma utilizada. Becca não sabia o que dizer estava pasma com a cena, como seu príncipe virará um...Um...ASSASSINO?!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- Becca berrava em voz alta, Daiki virava-se assustado para Becca e ia na direção da garota, neste momento chegava a policia apontando as armas, o menino largava a arma no chão e eles o prendiam-no, becca olhava o corpo do senhor Arata, então ouvia a voz de Daiki.

- Becca eu não fiz isso...Acredite em mim, foi outra pessoa! Tramaram contra mim!

- e...Eu...

Neste momento aparecia na porta Diva, a menina caminhava com a cabeça baixa, usando sua costumeira roupa de trabalho, sua franja cobria seus olhos, parava ao lado da irmã, sua expressão havia totalmente mudado, estava seria e com um ar frio e seco a irmã falava em voz baixa, então levantava o rosto de modo feroz e medonho.

- Agora isso é trabalho meu...ninguém faz minha irmã chorar!- Diva falava alto e bravo-.

Comentários da autora: dessa vez consegui postar um capitulo mais curto uhuuuul bem novamente estamos focados em Becca e Daiki, hmmm que rolo isso ficou agora hein?!Sera que Daiki está falando a verdade? veremos no capitulo quatro ^^ até lá pessoal


	4. o início de um engano parte 2 final

Capítulo 4

Inicio de um engano (final)

Diva olhava a irmã que ainda estava parada sem saber o que dizer podia-se ver calmamente o caminho das lágrimas que percorreram o rosto da garota, seus sonhos haviam sido destruídos. Diva dava um pesado suspiro, então ia até o corpo de , ajoelhava-se e colocava a mão no local onde havia a bala, ficava a examinar por um curto prazo de tempo, após isso se levantava e ficava novamente ao lado da irmã falando em voz baixa.

- Fica fria...Eu descubro quem foi o merda que fez isso, e se foi aquele rapaz...Bem é melhor ele cavar seu próprio tumulo...

Após isso Diva saia e encontrava-se com a policia, sem que eles soubessem Diva ouvia algumas informações, porém eram vagas. A garota dava um pesado suspiro, seguidamente começava a caminhar pela rua, lembrava que a irmã citava uma grande corporação estar interessada naquele local, provavelmente seriam eles, naquela hora nada Diva podia fazer, esperava entardecer para poder trabalhar com mais calma, irritava a ela chamar atenção na rua.

Uma mulher extremamente branca andando com trajes escuros, cabelo solto, olhos claros, alem do fato de sua roupa ser colada, realmente chamava atenção.

Diva chegava a uma pequena praça então sentava-se no banco dela, pegava um pequeno livro de bolso e começava a lê-lo estava entretida, passava-se duas horas, agora estava escuro, a garota fechava o livro e colocava-o no bolso.

Ela levantava-se, porém algo chamava-lhe a atenção, uma voz conhecida, Diva ia para trás de uma arvore próxima e escutava duas pessoas que passavam por ali.

- Hey, não fica assim não linda, é que não tenho dinheiro mesmo para pagar...

- Pode esquecer...E vê se vai trabalhar vagabundo! Hunf!

A mulher saia furiosa deixando o rapaz que ficava para trás, "vagabundo?", a menina ria então pegava uma pequena pedra porem mudava de idéia ao ouvi-lo.

- Mulher é tudo igual só sabe reclamar...Não tenho culpa se não recebi meu pagamento!

Ao ouvir isso Diva pegava uma pedra maior, saia de trás da arvore e tacava no rapaz, acertava sua cabeça fazendo o próprio desmaiar, então a menina ia até ele e via seu rosto, não era quem ela pensava, suspirava e falava de modo bravo.

- Não está enganado, você que é um imbecil em fazer a mulher pagar, seu grosso...- seguidamente Diva passava por ele pisando sobre seu estomago - hora de ir ver uma pessoa...

Diva sumia no meio da praça então reaparecia sentada em uma cama bem simples, via um rapaz sentado no chão olhando a parede.

- Ora, ora se não é o assassino!

O rapaz ao ouvir a voz de Diva, olhava para ela abrindo um sorriso, um sorriso diabólico, levantava-se e inclinava levemente sua cabeça para o lado fazendo sua franja cair sobre um dos olhos, ele fitava Diva sorrindo cada vez mais.

- Assassino é? É um perigo uma garota tão bela em um lugar tão vazio como este...

O rapaz era bem alto e musculoso, usava uma camisa regata rasgada, um jeans clara, e uma corrente prata em formato de crucifixo, possuía cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos, sua pele era pálida, podendo ver suas veias claramente. Diva levantava-se de cabeça baixa a garota apenas levantava o olhar, seu olhar era sério, fitava o rapaz de modo frio e vago, então falava secamente. Sem dizer nada Diva aparecia na frente do rapaz segurava o pescoço do próprio levantando-o e prensando-o contra a parede. A cada minuto apertava mais o pescoço do rapaz.

- Por que matou Arata seu rato miserável?

O rapaz que mal podia respirar ria baixo, olhava a garota, parecia não ter medo de morrer, falava em tom alto rindo mais ainda.

- Por quê? Simples, eu odiava aqueles merdas, sempre se deram bem em tudo, aquele velho imprestável...

Diva soltava-o no chão e o rapaz caia então olhava a menina rindo continuando a falar.

-...Sabia que ele tinha uma bela esposa? Ela era muito jovem, e adivinha? Ela caiu no meu encanto, era ótimo todas as tardes eu ia a casa dela para aproveitar aquele belo corpo jovem, porém...Ela engravidou...No começo ela dizia que era filho daquele velho, e ele acreditou, mas quando nasceu...Ele viu que não era dele, uma semana depois...A mulher dele apareceu morta próximo de um rio...AQUELE MERDA MATOU A MINHA MULHER! E roubou meu filho...

- Ótimo um caso de vingança...Grande bosta! Você sabe que nunca poderiam ficar juntos, uma vez que você é igual a mim...

- Hmmm...

- Agora sua anta, seu amado bebê está preso, pois foi acusado de assassinato, e você está ai no bem bom...

- Eu sei...Disso. Pretendia entregar-me, mas...

-...Mas o que? Ta com medinho?

- Aquele sangue...Não me saciou a sede que sinto. Eu quero mais...

Diva suspirava pesadamente, percebia que aquele rapaz estava fora de si, calmamente a menina pegava sua arma e apontava para o rapaz.

- Vai complicar para o lado do teu filho, mas um babaca como você não merece viver.

Após isso a garota atirava no rapaz, a bala começava a corroer seu corpo, enquanto isso a menina virava e sumia novamente, aparecia frente a delegacia, seu celular começava a tocar, então a própria atendia.

- Alouuu?

- QUE PORCARIA VOCE ANDA FAZENDO QUE NÃO ME ATENDEU MANA? ME DIZ E O DAIKI? FOI ELE MESMO? O QUE ACONTECEU? ELE MATOU O SENHOR ARATA? ME DIZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!

- Passa para a mãe...

- Me responde!

- PASSA PARA A MÃE AGORA!

-...- Becca ficava quieta logo ÃE AGORA!

-...- Becca ficava quieta logo Ruki pegava o telefone - diga querida!

- Tenho um pequeno trabalho a você e o Tommy...

- Huhu...Já sei o que é, e ele já está fazendo querida!

- Ótimo...Então o trabalho foi concluído...- fechava o celular e aparecia em seu quarto, Diva ia até a janela e olhava a própria - é a cada dia que passa, esse trabalho fica mais chato...

Logo a porta era quebrada sua irmã aparecia e começava a esbravejar com Diva.

- Manaaa me conta agora o que aconteceu!

- E lá se vai minha porta nova...- Diva ignorava Becca, não estava com paciência para contar o que havia ocorrido-.

Ruki aparecia atrás de Becca e colocava o braço em seu ombro, sorrindo falava calmamente com a filha.

- Querida acalme-se eu contarei a você tudinho, e fique tranqüila amanha Daiki sairá da delegacia, eu já cuidei de tudo, e já falei com os delegados, huhu!

Ruki passara a noite inteira tentando explicar a Becca o que havia ocorrido, porém só de manhã Becca entenderá. Todos estavam sentados a mesa, estava silencioso, porém Becca quebrava o silêncio.

- Então no final vocês usaram a câmera da loja para provar a inocência de Daiki?! E pensar que aqueles antas dos policiais não pegaram a fita...

- Maninha, mais lerda que você é impossível! – falava Tommy tomando seu chocolate quente-.

- Eu não sou lerda!...Mas não vou discutir hoje, o meu gatinho esta solto e provavelmente irá cuidar da padaria.

- É verdade o cara é frio mesmo para trabalhar onde o pai morreu...Hehe isso é interessante...- falava Diva calmamente-.

-...Mas não entendo como eu não consigo me mover quando olho nos olhos dele... É tão...Estranho!

-...- todos faziam um minuto de silencio diante da lerdeza de Becca-.

Tommy levantava-se e ia em direção à porta, estava com uma mochila.

- Ué Tommy aonde vai?

- Vou estudar hehe!- Tommy virava-se sorrindo em seguida ia embora, fazendo todos não entenderem nada.

Comentários da autora: bem gente como podem ver o capitulo de hoje foi mais na resolução do caso, nesse capitulo Diva apenas se destacou uma vez que ela que resolve os casos, no próximo capitulo conheceremos um pouco mais da vida de Tommy, e o porque de ser estranho ele estudar. Espero que tenham gostado, e estou tentando ao Maximo diminuir os capítulos! Beijos ^3^


	5. Questão de honra

Capítulo 5

Questão de honra

Tommy mal havia saído e as três fofoqueiras encurvavam-se para frente, não entendiam o motivo de Tommy querer ir para uma escola, algo havia acontecido com ele para tomar tal atitude repentina, e isso intrigavam as três mulheres que não sabiam de nada. Antes que as filhas pudessem falar Ruki sussurrava.

- O que houve com o Tommy?

- Eu ia te perguntar rainha do saber!- Dizia Diva um pouco brava pela mãe não saber-.

- Gente, não é normal o garoto ir para a escola, ele é o maior anti-social!- Becca colocava a mão no rosto chocada-.

- Até uma pedra é mais sociável que ele!- Dizia a mãe tristemente liberando seguidamente um suspiro de decepção-.

- Ta ai uma coisa que é verdade!- Concordava Becca-.

- Bem em todo caso é melhor alguém ir espionar...- Diva se recostava na cadeira cruzando os braços abrindo um sorriso, então continuava a falar-...e não vai ser eu!

- Bem nem eu querida, mamãe tem muito trabalho hoje!- Ruki virava o olhar para a Becca abrindo um sorriso sacana-.

- Ahn? Nem vem, Não, não e não!- Becca começava a sacudir a cabeça como sinal negativo-.

Passavam-se alguns segundos e Becca era jogada para fora de casa, Diva encostava as costas na parede e sorria enquanto Ruki batia as mãos abrindo um calmo sorriso agora.

- Boa sorte filhota!- dizia Ruki entrando-.

- Sim mana, bom proveito huhu!- Diva fazia um positivo com a mão então adentrava na casa fechando a porta-.

Becca levantava-se e limpava o vestido que estava levemente sujo.

- Hunf! Palhaçada, agora virei babá de criança! Ótimo GRANDE FAMILIA VOCES SÃO! EU QUERO QUE INCLUAM ISSO NO MEU SALÁRIO OUVIRAM?- Becca virava-se e descia a floresta berrando as palavras-.

Enquanto isso em uma escola próxima Tommy respirava alto, estava levemente nervoso para entrar em uma classe de aula, então o menino aguardava ser chamado pelo professor.

**Dentro da sala de aula...**

- Alunos, vamos todos sentado, hoje tenho um novo aluno que freqüentara nossas aulas, espero que todos recebam-no muito bem!- dizia o professor com bastante carinho em suas palavras ao ver os alunos todos sentados - pode entrar...

Tommy adentrava na sala com uma expressão séria, estava com uma das mãos nos bolsos, parava e olhava a classe por um pequeno tempo, depois abria um sorriso discreto, pegava um giz e escrevia seu nome na lousa, após isso sem dizer nada ia em direção a uma carteira, parava no meio do caminho e jogava de costas o giz, ele caia certeiramente no quadro negro, Tommy continuava a caminhar e sentava-se em uma cadeira, arrumando seu material e recostava-se na carteira.

O professor e os alunos impressionados com a atitude de Tommy balançavam a cabeça por um pequeno tempo, era uma atitude que nenhum aluno havia tomado anteriormente, o professor olhava a lousa lendo a palavra "Yagami" escrita, o professor virava-se para o aluno novo com uma expressão calma e gentil, então falava tranqüilamente.

- Ahnnn...Yagami-kun você esqueceu de escrever seu primeiro nome!

- Não esqueci não, eu apenas não quis escrever, prefiro que me chamem pelo segundo nome!- Tommy ajeitava os óculos calmamente fechando os olhos-.

- Ahn...Bem nesse caso comecemos a aula...- o professor desconcertado com a atitude do aluno novo começava a aula-.

Tommy passara as primeiras aulas bocejando, já sabia o assunto muito bem, não havia novidade nenhuma nas aulas, o rapaz apenas virava o olhar para o lado, com a expressão séria.

**Enquanto isso...**

Becca atrasava em chegar na escola, apenas chegava na segunda aula, a menina parava em cima de um galho de arvore e observava o irmão com um sorriso malvado no rosto, seu cabelo havia vários pedaços de galhos e folhas no cabelo de Becca, sem contar que com o stress da menina seu cabelo havia ficado em um estado medonho, aparentava ser um "bombril" ambulante.

- Você me paga maninho vou fazer do seu dia...Hum?- Becca arregalava os olhos, via seu irmãozinho olhando para o lado, ao lado do rapaz havia uma bela garota de cabelos presos, de coloração castanho escuro, olhos de mesma coloração, sua pele era um rosado claro, aparentava ser bem cuidadosa, a primeira vista seu rosto dava a impressão de ser bem sedoso, era de estatura média, do mesmo tamanho de Tommy, e sua expressão era vaga-o maninho ta...Apaixonado?

Becca colocava a mão frente a Bocca e forçava no rosto, começava a ter um ataque de risos, seguidamente a menina de tanto rir, seu rosto ficava vermelho, neste momento perdia o equilíbrio e caia da arvore batendo com tudo no chão, então Becca chorando de dor ria de modo escandaloso, ao ver que seu chapéu havia voado a menina desesperadamente dava um pulo pegando-o e colocando na cabeça antes que alguém aparecesse. Olhava para cima e via que os alunos levantavam-se para ver o que havia acontecido, Becca corria para dentro do colégio, ao ver que havia conseguido se esconder soltava um pesado suspiro.

- Bem, acho que já descobri o motivo, hora de voltar para relatar!Huhu...- Becca limpava seu vestido e ia andando tranqüilamente, como se nada houvesse acontecido percebia que chamava muita atenção o que a intrigava-.

**De volta ao colégio...**

As primeiras aulas se passavam rápidas de certa forma, Tommy mostrará pouco interesse pela aula chamando a atenção do professor, porém não fazia nada pensava que era o fato de ser cedo talvez, e que depois do intervalo estivesse com maior disposição para acompanhar as aulas. No intervalo, Tommy continuava sentado, tirava de seu bolso um pequeno livro, abria um sorriso vago e com uma mão abria o livro enquanto a outra ficava em seu bolso. O menino começava a lê-lo sem perceber que chamava atenção.

Em um canto do local as garotas se reuniam cochichando, sobre o estranho comportamento do garoto.

- Vocês viram? Ele é muito estranho, não coloca o primeiro nome, joga o giz acertando de modo certeiro, e nem tem medo por ser seu primeiro dia.- dizia uma das garotas-.

- Foi sorte o giz só pode...- dizia outra-.

- Hmmm...Minha irmã mais velha me contou algo parecido na escola dela, e o nome da garota é Yagami também.

- Será que são irmãos?

- Pode ser ela disse que a garota no primeiro dia era bem séria, mas antes de sentar-se ela deu um sorriso malvado para ela, que deu um arrepio na minha mana!

- Deve ser então!

- Olha gente! A Megumi ta indo falar com o garoto novo!

Megumi era uma garota de jeito firme, sem sombra de duvidas passava uma impressão de forte, era a mesma garota que Becca havia visto, a menina ia até a mesa de Tommy e batia a mão na mesa dele.

A reação de Tommy era calma, ele levantava o olhar para ver quem fará aquilo na mesa, ao ver a garota, cerrava os olhos, fechava o livro e colocava-o dentro do bolso, então abria os olhos e prestava atenção em Megumi.

A garota abria um leve sorriso ao ver que ele dava completa atenção a ela, sem demora ela começava a falar.

- Ora, ora se não é o garoto da praça!

- Saiba que aquilo foi mera sorte...

- Hmmm... É o que todos dizem!

Tommy voltava a pegar o livro, uma vez que ficava desinteressado no que a garota dirá, todavia antes de começar a lê-lo Tommy falava friamente.

- Tanto faz, te venço a qualquer hora!

Megumi ao ver e ouvir o que Tommy fará e dirá ficava enfurecida, porém não demonstrava raiva, sorria maldosamente, virava-se e falava em tom calmo.

- Veremos Yagami-kun!- Megumi ia sentar-se uma vez que o intervalo terminava-.

O professor seguia com a aula, percebia que Tommy lia um livro que não convinha com a aula dada, sem ter mais paciência chamava a atenção do rapaz com uma pergunta.

- Yagami, qual a resposta para essa equação?

- Cinco!- Tommy dizia em tom alto e firme, sem parar de ler-.

O professor inconformado olhava a resposta do problema, realmente a resposta era cinco, ao ver que o garoto prestava atenção na aula, o professor seguia tranqüilamente, enquanto os alunos ficavam pasmos com o misterioso garoto.

A aula terminava rápido, Tommy levantava-se e ia em direção a casa, não dava bola a ninguém, chegava em casa e parava ao ver Becca de quatro no chão choramingando e Diva e Ruki sentadas sorrindo.

- C-como isso pode acontecer?- Becca falava baixo-.

**Flash Back...**

Becca chegava em casa rapidamente, então ia para a sala, via Ruki e Diva sentadas conversando, ambas paravam e olhavam Becca que chegará, Ruki começava a rir do cabelo de Becca e Diva iniciava o dialogo.

- O que trouxe para nós Bombril ambulante?

- Que?- Becca tocava no cabelo e sentia o estado lastimável do próprio, então tirava um pedaço de galho que estava enroscado nele, pensava em chorar, mas tinha informações a serem ditas antes, então falava com uma voz chorona - e...Eu sei o que o Tommy ta fazendo na escola!

- Ele está apaixonado por uma garota!- Dizia Ruki, enquanto lixava as unhas-.

- Sim o nome dela é Megumi, senta ao lado dele, e seu gênio aparenta ser bem forte e intrigante!- completava Diva sorrindo-.

**Fim do flash back.**

- C-como vocês sempre sabem de tudo antes de mim?- a irmã ficava entristecida olhando o chão, falava de modo chorão-.

- Minha filha acha que nós ficamos quietas aqui?- Ruki estava com uma expressão maldosa no rosto, abria um sorriso medonho, fazendo seus olhos brilharem-.

- Sim maninha nós não tricotamos sabia?Huhu- Diva olhava de modo ameaçador, seu sorriso era diabólico, naquela situação uma pessoa normal iria correr de medo de ambas mulheres presentes-.

- Caham...- dizia Tommy parado frente a sala ouvindo tudo há um bom tempo-.

- Hunf! Mesmo assim é injusto...- Becca parava de falar ao ouvir Tommy-.

Tommy já havia escutado toda a conversa, não importava-se delas falarem dele, sabia que com certeza estariam curiosas e iriam querer saber de tudo, então começava a contar.

- Foi no final de semana passado...Eu estava na praça ia em uma loja de informática que diziam que era boa, porém, parei de andar quando vi um dois velhinhos jogando xadrez e resolvi ver o jogo, um estava muito pensativo não sabia o que jogar então eu o aconselhei, e ele moveu a peça então...

**Inicio do Flash Back**

- Poxa criança agora você acabou com meu jogo!- falava o outro senhor pensando-.

- Tudo bem eu te ajudo vovô!- Megumi chegava e movia rapidamente uma peça-.

Tommy, sentindo um desafio começava a jogar no lugar do senhor, Megumi fazia o mesmo, logo os dois enfurecidos tiravam os senhores sentados e sentavam no lugar, a cada momento o jogo ficava mais interessante, após um tempo Megumi sorrindo dava xeque-mate em Tommy, a menina levantava-se satisfeita e ia embora assoviando.

Tommy ficava a olhar o jogo inconformado, nunca havia perdido, havia algo errado nisso, o menino observava a garota ir embora, agora sim havia um motivo para ir a escola.

**Fim do Flash Back.**

- E foi por esse motivo que estou no colégio agora...- falava Tommy sério-.

- Então alguém tem um três de copas?- falava Ruki-.

Enquanto Tommy contava sua fascinante ida ao parque as garotas jogavam poker, o rapaz ao ver que nenhuma prestará atenção nele ficava vermelho de raiva, então dava um suspiro, virava e ia em direção ao quarto porém, ouvia uma canção das três.

- Tommy ta diferente, ta, ta diferente, ele ta apaixonado, ta, ta apaixonado. Foi, foi ela sim, foi a Megumi que o deixou assim!- as três cantavam em tom alto e claro fazendo o menino voltar para bater nas três, neste momento elas já haviam sumido-.

O rapaz então ia ao seu quarto fazer os deveres que o professor havia mandado.

Em quanto isso do lado de fora da casa as três continuavam a conversar.

- Hmmm, pelo visto ele ta apaixonado mesmo pela Megumi-chan!- Falava Becca com um certo tom maldoso-.

- Bem, pra mim tanto faz to de saída!- Dizia Diva virando-se e indo em direção a cabana de Cloud-.

- Vai ir vê-lo querida?- Ruki observava a filha mais velha de recanto-.

- Hmmm...Vou sim há algum problema?- Diva virava um pouco a cabeça de lado olhando a mãe-.

- Você não vai querer ajudar o maninho a conquistar a menina?- Perguntava Becca desapontada- isso troca nossa família por aquele chato!

- Você nem o conhece para falar que é chato, e ele com certeza não precisa de ajuda, o menino sabe se virar!- Diva enfurecida com o comentário da irmã ia embora sem dizer mais nada-.

- Essa história vai ficar...Interessante huhu- Ruki olhava a filha, e dizia em tom baixo-.

- O que mãe?

- Nada...Nada pequena, vamos entrar temos muito o que fazer, daqui a pouco tempo terá um grande trabalho para nós...- Ruki dava de leve um tapa nas costas da filha e entrava em casa-.

- Fala sério como ela sabe de tudo isso?- Becca ficava inconformada da mãe saber de tudo antes de todos, porém entrava em casa pensando agora em seu amado Daiki que não o verá o dia todo-.

Comentários da autora: Oiiiii gente \o\ e ai o que estão achando? O que será que Tommy vai fazer para impressionar Megumi?Veremos isso em breve...espero que estejam gostando da história, prometo me esforçar mais! Beijos e obrigado!^^

Cap 6- Saberemos mais sobre a misteriosa mãe Ruki e além disso Ruki e Becca resolvem conhecer Cloud, o que será que vai acontecer com esses três? Torçam para que ele sobrevive XD


	6. Uma mulher ou o Diabo?

**Capítulo 6**

A mulher ou o Diabo?

A noite era calma, Ruki estava sentada em sua rotineira sala, sua poltrona de couro vermelho era bem antiga, uma malha fina e confortável. Não encontrava-se mais delas nos dias de hoje.

Ela estava olhando agora uma pequena estante onde há vários tipos de bebidas próprias, porém não as encontrava em lugar algum. Escolhera uma taça de conhaque, ' ...realmente essa noite está diferente!', pensava a mulher enquanto colocava um pouco de conhaque em sua taça.

Esse pensamento não durara muito tempo pois ao sentar-se entraram seus dois "anjinhos" do pau oco na sala. Becca estava com os olhos vermelhos e Diva ria bastante. Sim algo a filha mais velha havia aprontado... pra variar. Ruki dava um suspiro ouvindo as duas em silêncio.

- Voce é muito má Diva...- Becca estava com os olhos lacrimejando e a mãe agora pensava se a filha havia sido magoada-.

- Hahahahahahaha...vê se aprende agora pirralha!- Diva estava com o rosto vermelho de tanto rir-.

Ruki ouvia Becca dirigir a palavra a ela, uma frase chorona e que tocava um milésimo de sua parte materna "mãããããe...".

- O que houve hoje minha criança?- Falava Ruki calmamente fitando as duas-.

- Ela...ela tacou pimenta em mim...- Becca chorava mais ainda e seus olhos ardiam-.

- Opa, opa, conta a história direito. Você foi tomar banho e já faz algum tempo que alguém está usando meu shampoo de marca, então coloquei pimenta malagueta hoje para ver quem era...e adivinha quem foi a sorteada?- Olhava a irmã com um sorriso maldoso-.

- Eu... só queria ficar bonita para meu gatinho!

"- Que bom que não tomei banho cedo...se não ia ficar igual a ela."- pensava a mãe soltando outro suspiro agora de alivio.

- Gatinho é? Que apelido ridículo. Mas diferente de você eu estou bem cheirosa para encontrar o Cloud mais tarde huhu!

- Ridículo nada você que está com inveja de estar encalhada, e eu por ser a mais nova já vou ter meu primeiro encontro!

Diva abaixou a cabeça, seu cabelo ficando sobre os olhos. Naquele momento Diva estava sem resposta, realmente até agora ela apenas conversava com o rapaz, mas aquilo não era o que podia-se dizer "encontro", era apenas uma conversa como amigos. Além do fato dela sempre estar na sua forma criança o que não devia chamar a atenção do jovem. A garota, sem saber o que dizer, deu um salto sobre a irmã, seus olhos estavam vermelhos de raiva e sua expressão era medonha.

- MORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- Diva começava a estrangular a irmã, até Ruki pegar a garota pela gola do vestido e levantá-la com uma única mão. Olhava a filha agora-.

- Você não tem que ir para a escola? - Falava Ruki tranquilamente-

- Ahhhh...É!- Diva agora estava calma, voltava a sua forma criança e ia saltitando saindo de casa-.

- Mãeeeee...- Becca com o rosto vermelho por estar sem ar olhava Ruki-.

Ruki abria um sorriso pequeno então dava um estralo fazendo o cabelo da filha voltar ao normal. Becca, percebendo isso, correu na direção da porta para ir a seu encontro, uma vez que já estava atrasada.

Agora Ruki podia descansar, seu filho nunca saia do quarto a não ser que estivesse com fome ou que quisesse relatar algo, a mulher passava o dedo indicador de leve contornando a parte de cima da taça, seu olhar agora era vago, ficava bem pensativa, agora tomava um gole de seu conhaque e colocava a taça sobre a mesinha que enfeitava a sala principal,a mulher agora tinha um olhar vazio e cruel, apoiava o cotovelo no braço da poltrona, então apoiava seguidamente o queixo na mão que estava cerrada.

- Já faz muito tempo que larguei aquela vida...Aquela maldita vida desgraçada, onde tive que comer o pão que o diabo amassou...

Ruki ficava vagando em seus pensamentos, uma expressão séria vinha ao rosto da mulher fazendo seu sorriso maldoso sumir, a mulher dava um vago suspiro, já havia passado muito tempo, ainda pensativa ruki falava em tom baixo.

- Sim...Aquele prédio em chamas...Foi o que restou.

**Flash Back**

Um prédio com características antigas, sua parede era descascada, alem dos vidros estarem quebrados, fazia um bom tempo que aquele local não havia visto uma boa manutenção. Era uma noite de céu claro, não havia estrelas por sinal, apenas a Lua brilhava no céu, sua coloração era um amarelo vivo e escuro, o céu era dominado lentamente por nuvens de queimado. Sim o prédio antigo estava em chamas, naquela noite as chamas eram tão intensas que ninguém conseguiu apagar até o dia seguinte com a ajuda da chuva, uma garota de com um pequeno avental de hospital saia cambaleando os longos cabelos cobriam seu rosto. Ninguém a viu entrar e ninguém a viu sair, ela sumiu antes que alguém a encontrasse, desaparecendo entre as nuvens de fumaça e a escuridão noturna.

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Mãããããããe...- Becca estava com o corpo inclinado para a frente com uma expressão séria em seu rosto,segurava sua bolsa embaixo do braço esquerdo sua bolsa, seus rostos estavam bem próximos, ao ver que a mãe havia desviado o olhar para o rosto da filha-.

- O que você quer?- a mãe ajeitava-se na poltrona e colocava as mãos no colo observando a filha-.

- Dinheiro, eu to sem grana hoje momy, e quero sair com meu gatinho!

- Hmmmm...Fala a verdade onde você enfia o dinheiro que eu te dou? Melhor, nem fala!

-...Mas momy eu quero o dinheiro!- observava a mãe com olhos chorões e uma voz delicada.

- Hmmm eu dou...Apesar...Acho que vou conhecer esse garoto!

- Ahnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn?NÃO!Digo...Momy isso é injusto...!

- Por que injusto?

- Ahnnn...Porque...Você não conheceu...O CLOUD AINDA! Pensa momy a mana já visita esse cara faz tempo e você nem foi ver se ele é um ser do bem, ou se tem um bom money!

- Hmmmm...Tem razão vou me vestir!- Ruki levantava-se e ia em direção ao quarto passava pela filha e jogava uns trocados na mão dela, Becca fazia um gesto de felicidade por ter escapado, e ia sair mas queria conhecer o rapaz e ver no que daria, então via que havia muito tempo e que podia divertir-se um pouco.

- Momy eu vou contigo! Huhu!

- Então vamos logo!!- Ruki dava um estralo sumindo com a filha.

**Na cabana de Cloud**

Cloud dormia tranqüilamente, chegava até a babar de tão bom que estava seu sonho começava a falar em tom alto com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Não Jolie, não quero comer a carne, estava pensando em outra coisa...Nham!

O rapaz ouvia um barulho fazendo-o acordar, abria um pouco os olhos, e arregalava-os seguidamente. Via uma grande fumaça preta surgir, um ser com vestido vermelho e preto surgia a sua frente, longos cabelos pretos qualquer normal que visse tal cena pensaria que era o Diabo vindo buscar, Cloud ainda com os olhos arregalados berrava em tom alto.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TIAZINHA VEIO ME VER!!!UHUUUUUUU!!!

Um sapato com salto era lançado na cara do rapaz, tinha um pequeno pompom na frente e era transparente com tom rosa, Cloud pegava o sapato e antes que Becca pudesse falar algo ele falava novamente.

- E a Cinderela veio junto! Esse é meu dia de sorte!!!

Becca enfezada lançava o outro sapato acertando em cheio a bochecha do rapaz, então a fumaça sumia e ambas apareciam frente a ele.

- Que Cinderela o que? Mais respeito com mulheres de família rapaz!- dizia Becca enfezada.

- Hmmm tem razão não existe uma Cinderela com voz de macho, e roupa de bolo de festa!

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEE??????????????

- Huhu...Gostei do rapaz! –Dizia Ruki com os olhos fechados rindo em tom baixo.

- Além disso, a TV faz milagres, pois essa Tiazinha nasceu de um filhote de cruz credo!

O sorriso de Ruki sumia, a mulher agora olhava o rapaz com a expressão em chamas, estava raivosa, pegava o rapaz pelo pijama e o jogava na parede com uma única mão. Cloud de ponta cabeça agora refletia por alguns segundo, enquanto Ruki falava.

- Brincou demais rapaz.

" Essa força...esse jeito de agir, só em lembra uma pessoa..."- Cloud observava ambas mulheres que agora olhavam de modo desafiador Cloud, e vinha a imagem da pequena amiga que sempre ia visitá-lo, Diva, o rapaz se colocava de pé seguidamente indagando- Por acaso vocês são parentes da Diva?

- Hmmmm bom começo, pelo menos sabe que somos parentes, bem eu sou a mãe de Diva e essa é a irmã do meio!- falava Ruki com um sorriso no rosto-.

- É percebi rápido, são loucas iguais a ela se não forem piores, apesar de que a roupa da pequena ai ta parecendo outra coisa...Hoho - Cloud falava de modo pervertido-.

- O-o-o queeeeeeeeeeeeee????? Ahhhhh...- Becca nervosa corria até Cloud e dava um soco no rosto fazendo o rapaz cair, a menina mostrava a ele um pequeno maço de cabelos que havia pegado dele, então tirava um bonequinho de vodu do bolso e fazia um igualzinho a Cloud em poucos segundos, então virava o bonequinho do Cloud ao avesso e batia a cabeça dele na palma da mão de Becca varias vezes - mau, mau, mau, mau!

- Ei a menina ta lou...- Cloud parava de falar seu corpo por magia virava e começava a bater a cabeça varias vezes no chão, parava de bater quando via Becca cansada, ela guardava o bonequinho, olhando o rapaz feio- aiiii...MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA?

- Cloud, é o seguinte estamos aqui pois queremos ver se você é um bom rapaz para nossa Diva!

- Ahnnnn? Bem dona fica tranqüila que não sou nenhum pedófilo, isso ta mais para o Papai Noel.

- Não foi nesse sentido que eu falei...- Ruki começava a olhar o local, via o quarto do rapaz e revistava como se estivesse procurando algo- Hmmmm que interessante sem revistas pornôs, ta ai algo que teria em uma casa de rapaz solitário e que não consegue arranjar uma única mulher!

- Claro...Sua filha queimou todas que eu tinha...- Sussurrava lembrando de suas belas revistas que agora eram cinzas pelo mundo-...Pobres garotas, não mereciam um fim tão horrendo...

- Ecaaaa o tio ficava vendo revistas pornôs, que feio, conversar com bonecas eu até entendo...- Becca fechava a cara com uma expressão de nojo-.

- Você fala com bonecas?- Cloud observava Becca com um ar de medo-.

- Sim tenho um quarto lotado delas, todos os dias elas me contam tudo que fizeram e ouviram...!- Becca sorria alegremente.

-...- Cloud rastejava para trás com medo, da menina que estava em seu quarto, pensava que era louca, "Como era possível ter um quarto cheio de bonecas e elas falarem?", havia algo estranho nisso com certeza.

Ruki saia do quarto inspecionando a casa de Cloud, via roupa suja jogada o que era nojento aos olhos de uma mulher tão refinada como ela, Becca ia ver o banheiro, estava parcialmente limpo, mas podia ficar melhor - pobre filha, ter que agüentar um local assim futuramente...

- Ta parecendo até assunto de matrimonio, eu hein!- Resmungava o rapaz.

- Quem sabe chegue a ser...- Ruki falava dando um riso maléfico, enquanto olhava a lista telefônica de Cloud - Esse garoto só tem minha filha nesta lista!

- Ahnnn...É que minha lista cheia, está escondida em um local onde loucas como você não encontrem!- Falava Cloud com uma gota na cabeça.

Ruki vira a parte de cima da lista e mostrava o que estava escrito "Lista Cheia".

- Ahnn...Não é minha então!

Ruki virava a parte de trás e mostrava o que estava escrito "Propriedade do Cloud".

- Ahhhh que merda, vocês vão ficar me zoando o dia todo? Eu tenho que procurar emprego sabia? Sou um rapaz ocupado!

- Eu quero ser a madrinha!- falava Becca feliz saindo do banheiro, mudando o rumo do assunto.

- O queeeeeee?? Eu to morando em um hospício e não to sabendo?- Cloud assustado pegava com a mão tremula o celular e discava um número - A-alo é do manicômio? Acho que vocês deixaram duas mulheres esca...

Ruki aparecia frente à porta e com um estralar de dedos fazia o celular aparecer na mão dela, então fechava a mão e quebrava o celular com uma pequena força, abria um sorriso sem dizer nada.

Cloud ao ver que a mulher utilizará pouca força começava a suar frio, então corria para a janela a fim de pular e berrava.

- Socorrooooooo o super man ta aqui para me matarrr!!!!!

Becca segurava Cloud com muito custo, então Ruki vendo que ele não desistiria de escapar pegava no bolso da filha o boneco e arrancava as calças dele, acontecendo seguidamente com Cloud, as duas arregalavam os olhos e berravam simultaneamente.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ELE NÃO USA CUECA!!!!!- ambas fechavam os olhos morrendo de vergonha-.

Cloud envergonhado colocava as duas mãos a frente e colava as costas na parede, então ia se arrastando até o guarda roupa onde colocava uma cueca e uma calça. Seu rosto estava vermelho e nem sabia como xingar as garotas queria matar ambas por tal ato inconseqüente, então trocava a parte de cima do pijama.

- Huhu bonitos músculos...- falava Ruki apenas para atormentar-.

- Oh esta vendo meu peito...- Dizia Cloud colocando a camisa rápido, então as meninas voltavam a olhar o jovem loiro que pensava em como se vingar, todavia percebia algo incomum- ei pequena...Isso atrás de você é um...Rabo?

Becca congelava, sua respiração ficava agitada então olhava para trás e via seu rabo mexendo-se, tentava pensar em uma desculpa, mas nada via a sua mente então ouvia a mãe.

- Sim é um rabo...- tirava o chapéu de becca revelando as orelhas - e essa aqui são as orelhas dela, são de verdade!

-...Vocês são uma aberração de circo só pode...- Cloud olhava ambas, Ruki não gostava de nada que ouvia, então ouvia um barulho de porta seguido de uma voz-.

- Clouddddd, já voltei da escola!- Dizia Diva indo em direção ao quarto do rapaz uma vez que não o via na casa-.

- Ai meu Santo...Ferrou de vez.

Diva entrava no quarto contente, e via sua mãe e irmã no local, um desejo insaciável de morte cobria a jovem, ela encarava as duas de modo ameaçador principalmente a irmã mais nova, Becca vendo que poderia morrer, olhava no relógio e falava de modo alegre.

- A conversa ta boa e tudo mais, mas tenho que ir embora, fuiiii!- Becca pulava para fora da janela, indo embora correndo-.

Diva então olhava a mãe com o mesmo olhar.

- que foi? Só vim conhecer o rapaz com quem minha filha anda, em todo caso tenho mais o que fazer, foi um prazer Cloudete!- Ruki sumia lentamente até desaparecer por completo-.

- Diva sua família é maluca, você é filha do Diabo, pois aquilo não era uma mulher?!

- É mais ou menos isso, mas o filho supera o mestre sabia?- Dizia Diva olhando de canto para Cloud com um sorriso brincalhão-.

Cloud olhava a menina dando um sorriso forçado e engolindo seco, então dava uns passos para o lado.

- Medroso...- Dizia Diva com a expressão emburrada-.

**Comentários da autora: **Bem gente ta ai o sexto capitulo, espero que tenham gostado, agora vamos para o sétimo dessa vez não direi o que será, nos vemos no sétimo beijos =**


	7. O que vale a pena escutar?

- Você sabe que não podem ficar juntos! Sabe que seria um grande tabu...correto?

- Sim...

- E mesmo assim insiste em vê-lo!

-...Mas talvez há um modo de poder fazê-lo...

- Você sabe que é a única da espécie, sabe que ninguém merece essa vida maldita! Muito menos ele!

-...Você nunca me ouve, é a primeira vez em séculos que eu sinto...

-...Amor? Ahhh me poupe, não temos tempo para um sentimento tão fútil, você se lembra muito bem o que ocorreu quanto cedemos a um humano um sentimento de compaixão correto?

- Não, amor não...Mas ele é diferente, não machucaria...

- TODOS SÃO IGUAIS, PARE DE TENTAR FAZER UM DEMONIO SE PASSAR POR ANJO!

-...Mas...

- Nada de "mas", se você se envolver mais neste assunto eu terei que botar um ponto final nisso!

- Sim...-respondia finalmente Diva.

**Capítulo 7**

**O que vale a pena escutar?**

Já fazia uma semana que Diva ficava em casa, resolveu não ir ao colégio, seu jeito de agir havia mudado se tornava um pouco mais séria, para esconder uma parte triste que abrigava na própria garota, ela ficava na cozinha fazendo o almoço em silêncio até àquela hora não dirigiu nenhuma palavra a nenhum membro familiar.

Tommy estava na sala junto à irmã Becca e sua mãe Ruki, eles conversavam alegremente.

- Então quer dizer que vocês foram visitar o tal rapaz que a mana ta de olho?- dizia Tommy olhando as duas com um sorriso-.

- Simmm, foi muito divertido a não ser o tio falando coisas pervas, onde já se viu ficar falando que minha roupa parecia...Parecia...Ai nem quero falar, mas ele me olhou de um jeito me senti um filé, e AINDA POR CIMA ME RECUSO A USAR AQUELA ROUPA NOVAMENTE!

- E o que você fez com a roupa?- indagou Ruki-.

- Ué? Dei para os pobres!- Becca apontava para a janela, Ruki e Tommy curiosos iam até a janela para ver o que havia ocorrido, ao colocar a cabeça do lado de fora se espantavam com a cena que viam.

Um mendigo horrível dançava com o vestido de Becca e usava os sapatos de salto também, devia estar bêbado, mas cantava alegremente uma única frase "Eu sou uma bela... irc... bailarina!".

- Ta agora é capaz mesmo que eu já tenha visto de tudo!- Tommy, saia de perto da janela voltava a sentar, então ajeitava os óculos no rosto, aparentando uma pose mais séria.

- Pois é filho, tem doido pra tudo, alem de que nos dias de hoje o povo anda "liberando geral" - Ruki ria do que havia dito, muita coisa havia mudado até os dias de hoje.

- Ahhh gente, mas venhamos e convenhamos eu fiz o sonho dele, e ele ta uma gracinha com o vestido! – Becca ria de maldade, ficava horrível um vestido em um corpo tão magrelo e sujo.

- sim realça os olhos dele! – Dizia Tommy, então via Becca e Ruki olhando para ele assustadas-.

- Que foi eu tenho um pouco de senso de moda ta?- Tommy pegava umas castanhas em um pote que ficava na mesinha central, então comia as castanhas, colocando seguidamente os pés na mesa.

- Eu diria que esse é o complexo yaoi que está na veia dos Yagami's Tommy querido! – Ruki dizia isso rindo alto, Becca não se agüentando ria de mesmo modo-.

A conversa era interrompida com a presença de Diva, a menina olhava os familiares, e falava de modo tranqüilo, aparentando ser uma boneca manipulada.

- O almoço ta na mesa...- após dizer isso todos tinham um arrepio, olhavam Diva com certa preocupação, ao ver que a garota se retirava da sala começavam a conversar entre eles.

- O que ta acontecendo com a mana?- Tommy perguntava de cara-

- Não sei mano, mas ela anda agindo como uma boneca, não demonstra emoção, não anda aprontando nada e nem anda indo para a escola!- Dizia Becca pensativa, querendo entender o que havia acontecido.

Ruki estava com a expressão séria, dava um suspiro pesado, então se levantava do local indo em direção a sala de jantar, parava na porta da sala antes e falava de costas para os filhos com uma voz séria e medonha.

- Sua irmã anda com alguns problemas, é normal que ela aja assim, em todo caso não se preocupem com ela, e não toquem no assunto ok?

-...Está certo...- Tommy e Becca diziam simultaneamente, observavam a mãe indo calmamente após isso, então ambos que estavam com fome faziam o mesmo.

Ao chegarem na sala de jantar, via uma mesa toda arrumada como se o Rei de algum país importante viesse almoçar, ficavam espantados com tal produção do almoço, sem contar que havia vários tipos de comida, Diva devia ter se esforçado bastante, viam a garota sentada ao lado direito como sempre, sua expressão era vaga esperava os familiares para comer, o clima era bem chato, o que não agradava nem Tommy e muito menos Becca.

Todos se sentavam e começavam a servir, primeiro de entrada era uma sopa de batata com cebola, o cheiro era agradável, todos comiam em silêncio, Tommy não agüentando ficar quieto, começava um diálogo.

- Bem, o sangue yaoi não corre em minhas veias uma vez que não sou seu filho de sangue "mamãe".

- Huhuhu tem razão Tommy, foi bem interessante sua vinda para está casa.- Dizia Ruki contente.

- Como foi?- Tommy começava a interessar-se pelo assunto-.

- Não te contamos?- Olhava Becca assustada para o irmão-.

- Não...Se não eu não teria perguntado né?- Tommy dizia com uma voz de deboche, seguidamente olhava a mãe-.

- Bem vou contar...- Dizia Ruki rindo- Foi em um dia nublado, Becca e Diva já estavam comigo, Becca sempre gostava de brincar no quintal, sempre voltava suja de lama, ela dizia que fazia bonecas de barro, mas nunca encontrei nenhuma, acho mesmo que ela comia o barro...

- Ecaaa mãe...- interrompia Becca-.

- Bem, em todo caso, Becca estava brincando no quintal quando ouviu um barulho no telhado de casa...

**Flash Back**

Becca ao ouvir o barulho no telhado parava de brincar no barro, olhava o céu e via um avião passando, achava estranho um avião voar em uma altitude tão baixa, Becca então pegava a escada e subia no telhado, via que havia uma caixa de metal no seu telhado o que chamava atenção, ia caminhando até a caixa com certa dificuldade uma vez que era bem alto, o local onde estava, ao chegar na caixa abria e se assustava, era uma criança, de origem chinesa para ser mais preciso, percebia que o para quedas contido na caixa era para amortecer a queda do bebe.

Becca pegava o menino no colo e berrava.

- Mãe ta chovendo bebes!- Ao dizer isso becca perdia o equilíbrio e caia do telhado, caia de cara, porém dava um pulo pra frente fazendo o bebe cair nas costas - ai cacetada, o que eu não faço por um bebê.

**Fim do Flash Back**

- E foi assim, acho que é por isso que a Becca tem dificuldade para lembrar algo...Huhu - Ruki olhava a filha rindo, vendo que ela não gostou da brincadeira ria mais ainda-.

- É...E acho que é por isso que amo minha mana...Principalmente na parte de fazer ela passar vergonha!- Dizia Tommy abraçando a mana de lado - falando nisso a da Becca é chatinha ela foi encontrada na caixa de papelão de um parque né?

- Sim mano, a momy disse que eu estava toda suja, pois devia ter revirado o lixo por comida, e que na mão só tinha uma boneca com a cabeça quebrada de porcelana.

- Tinha que ser vira-lata...- falava Tommy rindo-.

- QUE VIRA LATA O QUE?

Ruki se divertia com a conversa dos filhos, tomava a sopa tranqüilamente com um sorriso maroto no rosto, então Tommy observava a irmã mais velha tomando em silencio, o rapaz dava um sorriso e falava em tom alto.

- E o da mana Diva? Como foi? Essa nem a mana Becca conhece!

Ruki e Diva engasgavam simultaneamente, Diva estava com os olhos vermelhos de tanto tossir, Ruki apenas limpava a boca com o guardanapo e olhava a filha mais velha de relance.

- É mesmo Tommy, a mana Diva não é filha legitima né? Também quero saber!- Becca olhava a mãe com esperança assim como Tommy a olhava com um sorriso de canto.

- Vocês querem saber é...?- Dizia Diva olhando os irmão, a irmã falava com uma voz macabra, seus olhos davam um brilho medonho - pois bem vou contar a vocês o que eu vivi antes de conhecer a Ruki...Aqueles tempos onde você não sabia se iria viver ou morrer, sim era assim...

**Flash Back**

Fora da cidade, havia uma grande floresta que separa duas cidades, escondida na floresta ficava um grande prédio de pesquisa, naquele local haviam várias crianças enjauladas, usavam um avental para experiências, em uma cela separada encontrava-se uma menina, com longos cabelos pretos opacos, uma pele branca como mármore, e olhos fundos e sem brilho e sem vida de tom azul, a menina ficava o dia inteiro na cela, ficava sentada com as costas na parede e abraçava as pernas, havia algo que ela não sabia, ela não era humana, mas não tinha noção disso, todas as noites ela era retirada e levada para uma sala a parte, as crianças achavam estranho, queriam saber o que faziam com a pequena e estranha menina, apenas ouviam os berros de negação da jovem.

Fora da sala ficava um grupo de pesquisa eles conversavam entre eles.

"- Já tentamos de tudo e não conseguimos fazer a garota gerar mais seres iguais a ela."

Já era possível saber o que faziam com a garota, certo dia, a menina fora deixada na jaula como sempre era deixada por volta das três da matina, ficava ali chorando e gemendo de dor, diferente das outras crianças que eram usada apenas para diversão dos homens, a jovem garota sempre estava suja, o que mostrava que não ocorria o mesmo com ela.

Certo dia pouco tempo após de ser enjaulada, cansada da vida, resolvera se matar olhava um pedaço de cimento e enfiava no peito, sentia uma dor imensa, o sangue escorria pelo avental pouco branco, mas caia deitada, mas logo abria os olhos. Não estava morta, tirava o pedaço e olhava o peito, logo ele voltava a regenerar-se, a menina assustada, olhava para a cela, agora notava que ela era diferente, aproximava-se das barras de ferro e começava a fazer força logo conseguia dobrá-las, um sorriso aparecia em seu rosto sujo, podia sair daquele inferno, podia ser livre, a garota saia cambaleando, tinha poucas forças, via as outras crianças então arrebentava com um único movimento das mãos as barras as crianças corriam para a saiba liberando-se do prédio, a garota via uma faca em uma mesa, pegava a faca e logo ouvia vozes atrás dela, a menina virava-se e olhava os cientistas, seus olhos tinham uma tonalidade azul vivo e brilhante, o sorriso da garota era demoníaco, seguidamente a garota sumia e reaparecia, em questão de segundos todos estavam mortos, os corpos estavam dilacerados, a menina lambia o sangue contido na faca e mordia os corpos sugando o pouco do sangue que continha, então ia embora.

Pouco tempo após estava em uma rua sem saída da cidade, estava chovendo, a menina encostava-se na parede e sentava olhando o céu havia muito sangue no rosto principalmente em seus lábios, a expressão da jovem era triste, o sangue escorria até o avental que agora estava transparente, então a garota repentinamente arregalava os olhos e virava o rosto, via uma mulher com vestido até o chão de coloração preta observá-la, a mulher tinha uma expressão de pena, mas sua postura era séria. As duas ficavam se olhando por um grande período de tempo, então Ruki falava para a jovem.

- Venha logo minha Diva.

A garota arregalava os olhos "Como ela sabia seu nome?", de certa forma algo atraia Diva naquela mulher, a menina levantava-se e ia até Ruki, ela metia-se embaixo de seu, sobretudo, então em questão de segundos ambos sumiam.

**Fim do Flash Back **

- E foi isso...- Disse Diva terminando agora de almoçar, levantava-se e os irmãos olhava a irmã mais velha pasmos.

- É...Verdade isso mana?- Becca com o rosto pálido indagava-.

- Não inventei agora! Huhu...- Diva ria então sai do local indo para seu quarto.

Tommy e Becca caiam da cadeira, haviam sido enganados, sem tempo começavam a xingar a irmã.

Ruki ria de tudo, permanecia com um sorriso vago agora pensativa "...Ai queridos, se vocês soubessem que ela não inventou...Mas deixemos assim".

- MANA ISSO É INJUSTO QUEREMOS SABER!- Becca com o rosto vermelho de raiva-.

- Huhu guardem suas energias para amanhã queridos...Vamos ter muito trabalho!- Ruki levanta-se e some do local.

- Bem já terminei...- Tommy levanta-se indo para o quarto.

Becca olhava sua sopa agora fria, era a única que não havia nem começado o almoço. Então se lembrava de um detalhe.

- HOJE É MEU DIA DE LAVAR A LOUÇA...NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! TE ODEIO DIVA!!!

**Comentários da autora: **Bem gente espero que tenham gostado, não teve muito humor mas estava devendo capítulos, xD que bom que consegui fazer dois a tempo, bem cá entre nós tava demorando para a Diva ferrar a irmã né?XD

No próximo capítulo vamos saber que decisão a Diva vai tomar a respeito dos sentimentos que ela tem pelo Cloud, agora que as coisas começam a esquentar! Huhu até o próximo o\


	8. Os olhos

Capitulo 8

Os olhos

O Sol recém surgia na pequena floresta que ali habitavam os Yagami's, o castelo robusto e sombrio, de características góticas começava a iluminarem-se, as janelas passavam pouca luminosidade no castelo, mas já era possível ouvir as pessoas que ali estavam acordadas.

Repentinamente uma porta é arrombada, com apenas um chute, um rapaz ia até a cama de Diva, e colocava as mãos embaixo da cama, ao sentir o que procurava puxava com força.

- HOJE VOCE VAI PARA A ESCOLA MANA.- Dizia Tommy puxando as pernas da irmã com força.

A jovem que ali dormia em um ato repentino segurava nas grades da cama, e dava um berro de raiva diante do que ocorria.

- TOMMY SEU IDIOTA É A BECCA!- berrava agora sem força nos braços, soltava as mãos e voava em direção ao irmão caindo em cima do mesmo.

- Descu...Perae esse é o quarto da Diva onde ela está?- Tommy agora se situava uma vez que o quarto de Diva havia varias armas presas na parede de vários estilos. O irmão agora encarava Becca seriamente.

- Não sei, a mana anda saindo umas quatro da manhã de casa.- Becca olhava Tommy por um momento, seu olhar era de cansaço, ela levantava-se pegando o cobertor e ia até a cama da irmã deitando novamente.

- Droga, ela sabe escapar muito bem...- Tommy estava pensando alto, e por puro reflexo ia a direção à porta, porém algo o intrigava, virava rapidamente e indagava na mesma hora.- Ei o que você está fa...Acho que prefiro nem saber...é a resposta pode ser medonha Tommy balançava a cabeça, de modo a idéia sumir de sua cabeça, então pegava sua mochila e ia para o colégio.

Enquanto isso no coração da floresta, Diva encontrava-se na arvore mais alta daquele local, estava em um dos galhos médios, encontrava-se sentada, suas costas encostavam tranqüilamente no tronco da arvore, Suas pernas estavam esticadas do tronco, trajava um vestido branco com detalhes azul que esvoaçavam de acordo com o trajeto do vento, junto aos seus longos cabelos pretos, estava em sua forma adulta e encontrava-se adormecida.

A copa das arvores reproduzia sobre o galho uma sombra agradável, uma luz fraca era projetada apenas nela, de modo a se destacar diante daquela paisagem tranqüila.

Cloud recém havia acordado, saia de sua cabana com uma expressão cansada em seu rosto, não havia dormido muito bem nos últimos dias. Pegava sua moto e ia andando em direção a saída da floresta, dava um bocejo de tédio, porém via algo que chamava sua atenção. Encostava sua moto em uma das arvores, e caminhava até um local, havia encontrado Diva, porém não a reconhecia uma vez que não podia ver claramente a pessoa por estar longe. Aos poucos se aproximava, seu jeito era curioso e silencioso.

Ao chegar próximo identificava que era uma mulher, mas ainda estava longe em seu ver. Dava um passo quando acabava pisando em um pequeno galho, fazendo um barulho baixo.

Neste instante Diva abria os olhos, suas mãos que estava delicadamente repousando sobre seu colo, era levada até os olhos, coçava os olhos por um momento, então olhava de onde havia vindo o barulho e se alarmava.

Era Cloud, e estava aproximando-se dela aos poucos, notava que ainda não havia sido reconhecida, uma vez que Cloud mostrava um olhar curioso em relação a ela. A mesma colocava-se de pé rapidamente, repentinamente dava um passo em falso fazendo-a cair da arvore, sua expressão era de confusão misturada com espanto.

Cloud ao ver que a jovem caia, ia correndo com a intenção de apaziguar sua queda. Via que não chegaria a tempo, então se lançava no chão fechando na hora os olhos. Após um curto espaço de tempo abria os olhos, não sentia nada, levantava-se e notava uma rosa azul que havia caído de suas costas.

Pegava a rosa, estava confuso com essa situação.

- Uma rosa azul?! Nossa nunca havia visto isso, achei que isso não existisse...Seria aquela mulher um anjo?

Cloud dava um suspiro, não conseguia compreender o que havia ocorrido. Após isso ele voltava em direção à moto, e seguia seu caminho em direção a cidade.

Diva estava agora atrás de uma arvore próxima a que ela havia repousado, sua mão estava em seu peito. Seu coração pulsava rapidamente, sua respiração estava mais rápida. Contudo sua expressão era triste.

" – Ora querida, está mais ágil!"- dizia uma voz em meio aquela floresta.

- Me deixa em paz...- Diva respondia em tom baixo, não conseguia falar muito.

"- Ora, ora está atrevidinha, já está retrucando... isso seria por causa de ver seu amado e não poder falar quem você realmente é?".- a voz era de modo cruel, um ar frio soava na floresta.

Diva, não mostrava mudança de expressão, sua mão agora agarrava fortemente o vestido, não conseguia agüentar aos maltratas da voz, fechava os olhos com força, aos poucos começava a escorrer lagrimas de seu rosto.

- CALA A BOCA!!!!!- Berrava Diva, ao mesmo tempo notava-se o vôo de aves que repousavam próximo ao local, a mesma caia de joelhos no chão, cobria seu rosto com ambas mãos, ficava a chorar baixo naquele local.

Tommy havia chego no colégio, entrava na sala de aula e notava que não havia chego ninguém somente Megumi. A jovem estava sentada ao lado da janela, apoiava sei queixo em sua mão e observava a janela. Tommy ficava observando ela com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. "Como ela é bonita desse jeito. Não imaginava que essa garota podia ser tranqüila quando sozinha".Pensava ele naquele instante, sem notar que Megumi agora havia percebido sua presença. Ela agora o fitava com uma expressão brava e logo voltava ao seu jeito autoritário, uma pose militar.

- O que foi quatro olhos?- falava ela emburrada.

Tommy ao ouvir o apelido tirava o sorriso de sua expressão, fechava os olhos soltando um suspiro e encaminhava-se para a carteira que era logo ao lado dela. Antes parava ao seu lado, nem sequer virava-se apenas respondia em um tom baixo e maldoso.

- Estava pensando de quantos modos possíveis posso te humilhar neste colégio...- o olhar de canto de Tommy era sem emoção alguma, um sorriso satânico brotava em seu rosto, dava então uma risada baixa causando um calafrio em Megumi. Após isso se sentava.

Ao ver Tommy sentar a jovem saltava da cadeira pondo-se de pé, ia caminhando de modo endurecido de tanto medo que o rapaz havia passado a ela, contudo não tentava demonstrar seu medo, mesmo sendo obvio para Tommy que se divertia com a situação.

Ao sair da sala fechando a porta, Megumi corria para fora do colégio falando com raiva.

- Tommy idiota, maldito.- Megumi corria com tanta rapidez que mal percebia que já estava na saída do colégio e sem ver esbarrava em uma mulher, que a segurava pelos ombros no mesmo momento para impedir parcialmente a batida, as mãos da mulher seguravam fortemente o ombro de Megumi que então levantava a cabeça para ver quem era.- sinto muito...

Era Diva na qual havia esbarrado, os olhos de Diva eram sérios e transmita um brilho claro e misterioso, algo hipnótico. Diva sorria de canto por um tempo, então fechava os olhos e soltava Megumi, soltava um suspiro e passava por ela falando uma frase baixa.

- Ahhh...sorte sua não ter me encontrado faz pouco tempo.- Diva ia embora dando uma risada baixa e sinistra.

Megumi estava assustada agora, balançava a cabeça, e percebia que agora seu coração pulsava cada vez mais. "O que...foi isso?!" pensava enquanto via a estranha mulher sumir na cidade.

Diva chegava agora na casa, abria a porta fortemente e a fechava de mesma intensidade, ouvia Ruki berrando por seu ato, mas nem dava atenção estava mau humorada, triste, chateada, seu comportamento naquele momento era completamente infantil, ia direto para o quarto e abria-o de mesmo jeito, porém muito mais forte. E neste mesmo instante Becca pulava da cama assustada com um berro.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH TOMMY MALDITO NÃO FAZ ISSO SE NÃO EU PENSO QUE É...é...é...- Becca ao ver que era a irmã tornava-se sem reação, sua pele morena tornava-se pálida, estava tremendo demais naquele instante.

Diva nada dizia, a franja cobria seus olhos e apenas torcia os lábios mostrando completo desagrado, a jovem pegava a arma que estava no cômodo ao entrar e apontava em direção a irmã, no mesmo instante começava a atirar nela. Becca saia do quarto correndo conseguindo desviar de todos os tiros rapidamente.

- Da próxima te mato...- Diva resmungava, então fechava a porta e deitava na cama furada que ainda conseguia manter-se em pé com muita dificuldade. Abraçava o travesseiro e ficava pensando no que era mais sensato a fazer.

Becca ia para sua casa da arvore resmungando, chegava em um cômodo da casa da arvore onde haviam suas tão amadas bonecas, começava a resmungar para elas a atitude da irmã.

- Onde já se viu ficar atirando em mim, mas não precisam ficar preocupadas e matar a mana, ela é boazinha querendo ou não. Ajudou-me quando mataram o pai do meu gatinho (Daiki), mas agora o pai dele é meu...Né pai?- Becca olhava um boneco idêntico ao pai de Daiki - hihi.

O dia passava e nada havia acontecido, e a noite finalmente tomava o palco da pacata cidadezinha, junto a ela a família Yagami começava a trabalhar para seu grande teatro.

- DIVA! Menina insolente venha aqui!- Berrava Ruki sentada em sua poltrona.

Diva aparecia na sombra do cômodo de bebidas da mãe, era possível apenas notar seus olhos azuis que se destacavam em meio ao escuro.

- O que foi velha? Você não sabe fazer outra coisa além de ficar sentada na poltrona berrando?- Diva ria da própria piada, e esboçava um sorriso esbranquiçado tenebroso.

- Insolente como sempre, mas isso não importa neste momento. Hoje o dia está bem parado, não recebemos ligações nos convocando para um trabalho. Por este motivo, quando achava que hoje não receberíamos nada uma jovem veio a nossa procura e...

- Espera um pouco? Uma pirralha? Ela é rica? Porque nosso trabalho é caro!- Diva não gostou do termo usado pela mãe, não iria trabalhar por alguns trocados.

- Infelizmente ela pode nos oferecer no máximo cem reais...

- To fora...- Diva ia dar as costas quando ouvia um tom de voz diferente sendo proferido pela mãe.

- Tem certeza? Esse trabalho é bem divertido...querida!- os olhos de Ruki fitavam as costas da filha, um olhar sombrio era adotada pela mãe enquanto sua voz soava na cabeça da filha.

-...- Diva pensava por um instante, a mãe conseguia chamar sua atenção, não queria demonstrar que estava interessada no trabalho, então apenas falava de um jeito como se não importasse.- Estou ouvindo.

- Esta jovem foi violentada faz uma semana por um velho em um parque que da de saída da cidade, o horário foi em torno de meia noite, após isso ela entrou em depressão após descobrir sua gravidez, então soube que este velho era dono de uma das impresas mais ricas do Japão...

- Hunf...Sempre os ricos são descobertos, que ridículo...

-...Voltando, ele sempre vai a um bar onde ao lado tem um bordel, a praça não possui ninguém de madrugada então hoje você apenas terá que matar este velho...

-...Antes de chegar ao bordel!- Completava Diva, não chamava muita a atenção dela aquilo, mas era notável que sua mãe sabia de algo a mais que ela não conhecia.- Vou ver o Tommy.

- Sim, já informei seus irmãos então vá.

Diva sumia da sala e apenas ouvia seus passos na escada, soltava um suspiro, não estava bem. Pelo contrário, estava péssima, e isto nunca havia ocorrido com ela. E isto chamava a atenção do resto da família, o único problema era que ela não era a única a estar assim.

Diva arrombava a porta de Tommy como sempre fazia, porem já era xingada pelo irmão de um modo diferente.

- Eu sempre falo, repito e parece que não me ouvem - Tommy falava de modo baixo e bravo, estava sentado de costas para Diva e aos poucos virava sua cadeira, agora encarava a irmã com uma expressão brava algo que não era comum no irmão.- Me diz uma coisa, você ta a fim de morrer?- Os olhos de Tommy ficavam vermelhos, enquanto os da irmã recebiam uma tonalidade mais clara de azul.

- Quem dera poder fazer isso com você, mas ainda não tem graça, não igual àquela vez...- Diva acalmava-se dando uma risada alta.- o dia que você voltar ao que era...Posso ate pensar em "brincar" com você. O que você tem hoje para mim Romeu?

Tommy ainda encarava a irmã, porem suspirava, sabia que um dia se vingaria por todas as coisas que já haviam ocorrido entre ambos. Tommy pegava uma caixa de plástico pequena e jogava para a irmã que já abria.

- Ai dentro você tem um estoque de balas novas, lentes para visão noturna, suas armas já estão calibradas, comunicador uma vez que nosso alvo é móvel, a Becca te dará as coordenadas que necessita.

- Está certo, alias eu vi sua Julieta hoje, ela tem um aroma tentador e...

- SUMA DAQUI SUA IDIOTA...- Tommy começava a tacar tudo que tinha na irmã que sumia do local.

- Nossa que estresse...huhu adorei.- Diva colocava o comunicador, mas calava-se ao ouvir a voz da irmã.

"- É Ismália pode acreditar a mana é uma fracote, todos os dias eu bato nela e ela vive chorando para não apanhar mais de mim...".

- É? Então você que manda na relação?

- É Diva, eu que mando na mana e...- Becca notava que sua irmã havia escutado tudo que acabava de dizer e se calava.

- SUA PESTINHA MALDITA PARIDA PELOS CÉUS E ARRANCADA AS ASAS POR UM HOMEM QUE TE CONFUNDIU COM FRANGO, VOU TE MATAR QUANDO VOLTAR!- Diva se estourava, era possível ouvir a respiração agitada dela no comunicador.

- C-calma mana eu estava brincando e você quase me ensurdeceu...

- Ah é, estava brincando?- irônica.

- Sim você não me ouviu falando. "Ismália tudo o que eu vou dizer agora é pura mentira."- mostrava claramente medo na frase.

- Durma com os olhos abertos, "maninha", pode não acordar amanhã. Bem onde esta o presunto?

- Bem seu alvo está saindo da empresa, vá para a praça e caminhe até o centro dela, lá é rodeado de várias arvores e o alvo costuma passar por aquele local, fique em uma delas e espere-o passar então é só atirar e o nosso problema acabou. Fácil não?

- Você é a rainha do óbvio.- Diva ia para o quarto enquanto ouvia a irmã falando algumas coisas nas quais não prestava atenção. Trajava cores claras, uma blusa justa sem manga, calça branca de couro, e uma capa que ia até a canela, ajeitava as armas na cintura então sumia da casa aparecendo na praça, andava calmamente na praça enquanto prendia seus longos cabelos fazendo um rabo de cavalo. Ao chegar no centro subia em uma das arvores e ficava ali escondida.

- Onze horas...Ainda tem uma hora...Tem tempo.- Diva fechava os olhos para esperar o tempo passar, contudo sua concentração era quebrada com a irmã cantando.

"- Se e o cupido tivesse coração ele atenderia meu pedido e faria você me amar..."- cantava a irmã de modo extremamente desafinado.

- CALA A BOCA TRANQUEIRA VOCÊ CANTA DESAFINADO PRA CARAMBA!!! Eu to tentando me concentrar!

- Mana você ta ouvindo? Achei que estivesse desligado o comunicador...- morrendo de vergonha-.

- Não, e você só sabe falar do tranqueira daquele Daiki! Pô meu muda o disco um pouco!

- Pelo menos eu falo, não fico escrevendo sobre um cara no diário todos os dias..."Oh Cloud como te amo" ahahahahahahaha - Becca dava altas risadas da irmã no comunicador.

- SUA DESGRAÇA COMO PODE LER MEU DIÁRIO?!

- Com as mãos oras, você o esconde bem...Foi difícil pacas...

- Eu vou te matar na volta sua chata...

- Mana, agora é sério o alvo está vindo...Depois resolvemos isso.

- Está certo, de qualquer jeito eu não vou esquecer.

Diva calava-se ao ouvir passos, eram tranqüilos isso provava que ela não havia sido percebida, repentinamente via uma sombra que se aproximava, ajeitava a arma e ao ver o velho passar mirava atirando. Porém algo chamava sua atenção à bala não atingia o homem, mas sim se repartia ao meio. Um homem aparecia atrás dele detendo a bala, o braço do rapaz estava esticado segurando a enorme espada que com ele estava. Estava com um joelho encostado no chão enquanto a outra perna estava dobrada. Seus finos cabelos louros espetados faziam com que alguns caíssem na face que estava abaixada. Aos poucos o mesmo levantava o rosto percebendo rapidamente de onde a bala havia sido atirada. Diva estava esbranquiçada, não acreditava no que via. Repentinamente o homem sumia e logo o galho da arvore era cortado. Diva saia daquela arvore mostrando-se frente às costas do alvo.

- Cloud...- falava em tom baixo-.

Cloud agora aparecia logo atrás do velho que era protegido por ele, Diva não tinha reação naquele momento estava pasma com o que via, não se importava em matar seguranças, mas era Cloud o que agora a enfrentava. Por que era tão difícil mover-se? Por que ele era diferente dos outros? O silencio era quebrado pelo velho.

- Conto com você Cloud.

- Sim senhor.

Notava agora que ele não a reconhecia estava em sua forma adulta. Diva fechava os olhos estava com extrema dor de cabeça, porem ao velho começar a caminhar, Cloud, avançava na mesma com tamanha rapidez, porem ao tentar atingi-la Diva usava ambas armas segurando-as em forma de "x" detendo o ataque da espada, seus olhos estavam abertos, um olhar frio era mantido nele, sua tonalidade azul estava agora vermelho, um sorriso macabro era esboçado pela mesma. Cloud pulava para trás e fitava Diva sem nada dizer.

- Pode vir baby...Estava louca para matá-lo...Cloud.

Cloud ouvia o nome dele e arqueava uma das sobrancelhas, ela o conhecia? Não se lembrava de tê-la visto, e pensava se ela sabia que ele era o guarda-costas do velho que havia o contratado. Era o único jeito, em meio tempo Diva começava a atirar no mesmo que desviava, sua linha de raciocínio havia sido quebrada. Vários tiros eram impedidos pela espada que era usada como escudo, e avançava em Diva que conseguia desviar também.

A luta durava por pouco tempo, Cloud conseguia cortar uma de suas armas, fazendo Diva atirar por distancia, a pulsação de Diva aumentava cada vez mais, até que se desconcentrava e Cloud a surpreendia atacando a mão na qual segurava a arma, seguidamente Diva acabava soltando a arma, porem livrava-se de ferir-se. Cloud rapidamente seguia com seus ataques então a encurralava em uma arvore. Diva deixava suas unhas crescerem virando uma espada. Apenas aguardava a vinda de Cloud, porém ouvia uma voz, do topo de uma arvore observando ambos sem mais nada dizer estava Ruki.

- Pretende deixá-la vencer filha?

- CALA A BOC...- Diva parava, seus olhos estavam arregalados as cores dos olhos começavam a misturar-se ficando hora azul e hora vermelhos.

- Eu não vou deixar você matá-lo...- Dizia quando os olhos estavam azuis.

- Sua idiota já disse que o tabu nunca deve ser quebrado.- Os olhos ficavam vermelhos, a cabeça de Diva estava baixa, ela levantava o olhar vermelho pela ultima vez para Cloud que não entendia o que ocorria.- Eu te odeio...Saiba disso....

Após isso o olhar possuído dotado de ódio e fúria sumia dando alas aos olhos azuis charmosos de Diva, a mesma suspirava e abria um sorriso tranqüilo. Cloud fechava o Olhar e a atacava fazendo Diva arregalar os olhos assustados, fechava então os olhos, mas nada sentia, abria um deles e via o rosto de Cloud próximo ao seu. Seus olhos brilhavam nunca havia estado tão perto dele, não com ele olhando-a. A mesma olhava para o lado e via a espada cravada na arvore enquanto a outra mão a impedia pelo outro lado. Cloud olhava diretamente nos olhos de Diva então se assustava.

- É você...A mulher que esteve comigo...As dos meus sonhos.

- Ahn? C-como assim?- Diva olhava-o sem entender nada.

- Você...Eu me lembro de seus olhos, estava deitado, eu me lembro de você.

-...- Diva engolia seco, era a vez que havia salvado e deixado-o no sofá, não sabia o que poderia dizer, mentir talvez? Não, ela queria dizer a verdade, mas Ruki estava presente.

- Minha Diva...Adorada Diva, faça o que seu coração mandar!- Respondia ruki com um sorriso de canto sumindo em meio o luar.

- D-Diva?

- Ahn...Sou eu Cloud-sama...A Divinha...- A mesma transformava-se naquele momento na pequena Diva, então voltava ao seu jeito natural.- Está é a minha verdadeira forma, e tem mais...Eu...- a jovem ficava corada tinha vergonha de terminar a frase.

Cloud nada dizia, abria um sorriso então a beijava, Diva se assustava com a reação, mas correspondia ao beijo ficando corada. Amava Cloud e agora sabia que o mesmo sentia por ela, estava se assim pode dizer Feliz.

Cloud desencostava os lábios do de Diva e encostava levemente a testa na dela olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

- Diva...Eu...Eu gosto de você. Quer ser a minha namorada?

Aquilo era tudo estranho tão repentino. Diva arqueava uma das sobrancelhas, seu cenho era levemente contraído, estava desconfiada naquele momento. Como um pedido assim ocorreria logo após seu "disfarce" ser revelado? Aparentava que ele já sabia, mas Diva balançava a cabeça, via nos olhos de Cloud que poderia confiar. Um olhar diferente dos tantos que ela já havia visto a fazia acreditar nele. Por que ele tinha um jeito tão encantador e ao mesmo tempo tão seguro de si mesmo? Queria conhecê-lo, queria poder aprender mais sobre ele, queria estar todos os momentos com ele podendo dividir felicidades e compartir tristezas.A mesma respirava fundo com um sorriso, estava decidido em abraçar este novo passo que dava com todas as forças, pulava em cima de Cloud e ambos caiam no chão.

- Simmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...- "que forma mais estranha de pedir alguém em namoro, e mais repentina, mas gostei" pensava ela-.

Cloud soltava um riso carinhoso, ficava feliz em saber que havia sido aceito por Diva. Diva então o surpreendia com um beijo repentino. Então ouvia uma outra voz.

- Ahhhh que lindo, a maninha ta apaixonada.- Becca dizia por meio do comunicador.

Diva ao ouvir a voz de Becca soar, abria os olhos que agora estavam enraivecidos. A mesma dava um salto ficando em pé rapidamente, um ranger de dentes era feito pela mesma. A franja cobria seus olhos que se mostravam em fúria, seguidamente pegava o comunicador e com um aperto da mão o quebrava em inúmeros pedaços.

- SUA MALDITA DESGRAÇADA DE UMA FIGA, TAVA OUVINDO TUDO QUIETA.- Diva saia correndo em direção a casa, uma vez enfurecida esquecia que Cloud estava ali, e que havia deixado-o sozinho.

Cloud via apenas Diva correr em direção a casa dela, ela pasmo apontava para ele mesmo e falava baixo de um modo triste.

- E eu...?

Ele abaixava a cabeça e a balançava de modo negativo, um sorriso tranqüilo voltava no mesmo que pegava sua arma e ia tranqüilamente embora. "Amanhã eu vou até a casa dela e aproveito para me apresentar para o restante da família". Ao pensar na família de Diva o corpo do mesmo arrepiava, ao lembrar da mãe e da irmã da mesma.

Diva chegava correndo arrombando as portas da casa, então ao chegar no quarto de Becca à via deitada na cama, não parava avançava como uma onça para cima de Becca.

- MORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- Berrava Diva.

Ruki ouvia do sofá empoeirado de couro onde sempre estava sentada a briga das duas, batia levemente uma de suas grandes unhas vermelhas na taça de vinho que tinha, um sorriso tranqüilo era visto na mãe que fechava os olhos e encostava a cabeça no punho que estava fechado e colocado sobre um dos braços da confortável almofada.

- Enfim tudo voltou ao normal.- dizia Ruki baixo soltando uma risada.

Fim do Capitulo 8

Anotações da escritora: Nossa gente que demora não é? Mas enfim postado o capítulo 8, peço desculpas pela incrível demora, mas ando muito atarefada. E por isso ando escrevendo menos. No próximo capitulo teremos um novo problema, o pai biológico de Diva aparece. Como será que esta história vai terminar?

Obrigada por acompanhar =**


	9. Kallhistória narrada por Diva

Você se lembra? Lembra daquele piano que eu sempre toquei quando estava triste? Daquele lugar mofado, onde você adora sentar na poltrona velha e rasgada... Consegue se lembrar?

Capítulo a parte- Kall (primeira parte)

Era um dia normal igual a todos os outros, o Sol parcialmente iluminava a pacata cidadezinha dando a ela um brilho amarelado ao nascer. Era realmente bonito de ver a coloração que começava a surgir no céu azul.

Meu trabalho era chato agora, trabalhava em uma linha de assistência telefônica. Ficava a maior parte do tempo colocando os clientes em musicas, passando-os para meus colegas ou quando atendia acabava sendo super grossa com os clientes. Não tinha culpa se esses só sabiam falar mal os produtos que eles recebiam, onde já se viu ficarem stressados só porque ouviram a "musiquinha" do telefone por mais de 20 minutos? Eu que escolhi aquela musica, era tão chata que tinha cara que de birra ficava ouvindo só para falar comigo.

E lá vou eu de novo trabalhar naquele trabalho chato. Depois que tive a Rhoad, o maldito do Cloud me proibiu de fazer trabalhos "perigosos", nem me deixou ser garçonete. Acho que ele tava é com ciúmes, eu fiquei linda na roupa. Prendi parcialmente meu cabelo, coloquei uma camisa branca e um jeans azul claro. Claro que antes vi minha filhinha que já havia arrancado a cabeça da sua qüinquagésima Barbie. Creio que ela só não arrancou a cabeça do pai, pois eu consegui livrar ele antes disso. Alimentei Rhoad com uma papinha de cenoura, e pra variar troquei de blusa uma vez que ela cuspiu tudo em mim. Não sei qual é a graça de bebe adorar cospir comida na cara da mãe, vocês tinham que ver a cara de felicidade que ela fazia ao ver minha cara toda laranja, me senti uma cenoura digerida.

Após tentar alimentar pacientemente minha filha e não meter um funil na boca dela e a fazer ingerir tudo a força. Troquei-me e chutei meu doce marido para fora da cama (não faltava muito uma vez que ele estava com a cabeça no chão. Como alguém consegue dormir assim? Desconfio ainda que ele não tenha coluna vertebral). Fui finalmente para o trabalho.

No trabalho, bati meu cartão como sempre com cinco minutos de atraso, e como sempre fui chamada pelo chefe na sala dele. O chefe era um homem que mais parecia uma bola de boliche em estado obeso onde não podia se ver nem os três buraquinhos, um homem calvo, com uma barba curta e branca, fumava um charuto horrível e usava roupas apertadas, creio que ele imaginava ficar "sexy" para as mulheres.

O chefe me fitou com um olhar tentando ser bravo, contudo era nítido os olhares maliciosos para cima de mim, e até nojento uma vez que lia sua mente e era horrendo o que ele pensava em fazer comigo. Ele acha que sou louca de trocar meu loiro por um porco? Bem assim ele pensava.

- Atrasada como sempre .- disse ele com uma voz maldosa, abria agora um sorriso amarelo enquanto deixava a fumaça sair pela fresta dos dentes.

- Eu sei que estou. Eu sempre atraso cinco minutos oras, e você sempre me chama aqui, ai eu sempre te lembro que não sou senhorita UMA VEZ QUE SOU CASADA, então você fica sério por saber que não vai conseguir nunca me subornar com algum tipo de putaria, como por exemplo um aumento e em troca algo vergonhoso que venha a arruinar meu casamento. Bem, agora que encurtei tudo acho que posso ir embora NE? Bem obrigada. - dizia sem paciência, indo embora seriamente, agora pegava meu crachá e ia até meu cubículo de lugar. Sentava e começava a "trabalhar".

- Bom dia senhora em que posso ajudá-la?

- BOM DIA? BOM DIA O CARAMBA, ESTOU DESDE AS 4 DA MANHA LIGANDO PARA ESTA PORCARIA DE EMPRESA UMA VEZ QUE O AQUECEDOR DE VOCE FEZ DAR CURTO NA MINHA CASA! E MINHA MAE QUASE MORREU UMA VEZ QUE ELA VIVE GRAÇAS A UMA MAQUINA QUE BOMBEA O AR. EU VOU PROCESSAR VOCES!!!

- CARAMBA MULHER SE VAI VIR PRA RECLAMAR ENTAO PROCESSA ESSA DROGA DE UMA VEZ LOGO E PARA DE ME APORRINHAR, VOCES SÓ SABEM LIGAR PARA RECLAMAR, OUVIR AGRADECIMENTO DO PRODUTO VOCES NUNCA FALAM. VAI CUIDAR DA TUA MAE E PARAR DE ME ATORMENTAR BICHO RUIM!- desligava o telefone quase o quebrando. - Que bom que não quebrei esse se não meu salário dessa semana já era.

Após isso deixei de atender ao telefone, fiquei fuçando no computador e fuçando nos noticiários, mas teve uma hora que o telefone estava diferente, algo o fazia chamar minha atenção, não sei bem como explicar. Resolvi atender então. Para minha surpresa uma musica tocada a piano soava no telefone, minha pressão abaixou na mesma hora, meus olhos arregalaram-se, o que seria essa sensação de aperto? Era como se eu conhecesse essa musica? Mas... Por que não me lembrava? Desliguei. Minha respiração estava desestabilizada, estava acelerada. Colocava as maos na cabeça apertando fortemente, me lembrava agora uma imagem de mãos pálidas e finas tocando um piano velho, mas que ainda tinha um belo som.

Havia algo errado. Levantava-me na mesma hora, com um pouco de dificuldade e ia embora para a casa, o chefe tentou me impedir disse que se eu saísse estava demitida. E eu como uma trabalhadora fiel somente respondi. "Ótimo já encurtamos a conversa, eu me demito!", joguei o crachá no chão e fui embora cambaleando.

Ao chegar próximo a casa senti um aroma tão doce que era capaz de enjoar qualquer um. Colocava as mãos frente à boca para não vomitar, imagens confusas vinham a minha mente. Ia desmaiar. Não iria conseguir subir os tres degraus para chegar à porta principal. Abria a boca enquanto meu corpo caia lentamente tentando falar o nome de meu marido que estava na casa.

- Cloud... - me esforçava para falar alto, mas não conseguia o cheiro era tão forte que ao cair no chão já me encontrava desmaiada.

Uma cabana velha, com madeira agora em decomposição, um cheiro de mofo era emanado daquele local, algo se unia com uma forte essência de flores campestres que ali continha. Um único cômodo tinha a cabana, lá os móveis estavam plastificados, era visível a poeira que o local continha. Uma garota trajava um vestido simples de tonalidade azul. Seus longos cabelos pretos deslizavam pela poltrona vermelha rasgada envolvida pelo mofo que lá ficava. A jovem balançava as pernas, um sorriso alegre e meigo era sempre visível em seu pálido e fino rosto. Uma melodia melancólica soava naquele local.

- Maninho essa musica sua sempre me alegra quando você toca.- dizia a menina que balançava as finas pernas enquanto fechava os olhos acompanhando a canção com um canto que saia pela fresta dos rubros lábios.

- Sim, você sempre vai poder ouvir, sempre estaremos juntos! Sempre. - respondia um rapaz de roupa de gola preta e calça jeans escura, ele estava de olhos fechados e sorria tranquilamente enquanto tocava a canção. - Sempre teremos um ao outro, minha amada irmãzinha. Estivemos sozinhos por tanto tempo e agora que finalmente tenho somente a você e você a mim, nada vai quebrar este belo laço que nos uniu. É o destino ficarmos juntos.

A jovem assentia somente com a cabeça, agora ela acompanhava a musica cantando a mesma melodia melancólica que sempre cantou.

Eu agora abria calmamente os olhos, o odor sufocante campestre me fazia ter falta de ar, notava agora que eu estava sentada na mesma poltrona velha do sonho que havia tido fazia pouco tempo. O cenho se franzia de leve. Levava uma de minhas maos até a testa massageando-a de forma circular. O que havia acontecido? Indagava-me mentalmente. Não podia respirar fundo devido ao forte aroma que aquela cabana degradante continha. Era horrivel, ao mesmo tempo que fazia minha dor de cabeça aumentar, notava que conhecia aquele aroma, que o sonho que tive não era na realidade um sonho.

Agora escutava uma melodia. A mesma melodia tocada no piano, o piano agora que encontrava-se na minha frente, levantava agora o olhar. Olhava que havia alguem que estava sentado, calças sociais pretas, podia ver claramente a costura perfeita da calça, sapatos italianos pretos e relusentes. Usava um cinto discreto com uma fivela curva prata, trajava uma blusa social branca que deslizava belamente pelo corpo forte e escultural que o homem tinha. Uma pele palida igual a minha, quase aparentando a um marmore esculpido. Dedos finos e longos, que tocavam delicadamente em cada tecla do piano. Tinha labios finos semi abertos, deliciava-se com a melodia que ele mesmo reproduzia, um rosto fino com varios detalhes belos contidos, nariz fino, olhos de coloração azul escuro , cabelos espetados de coloração branca que relusiam pela luz que entrava pela janela empoeirada.

O jovem fechava os olhos ao notar que eu havia despertado, um sorriso branco e medonho aparecia em sua feição, então parava de tocar, deixando os dedos pousadamente sobre as teclas, sugerindo que voltaria a tocar depois de falar comigo.

- Pelo visto acordou com a sua melodia favorita não é maninha?- o rapaz olhava para mim agora com um sorriso simpático no rosto, sentia agora uma falta de ar maior, o aroma do local ficava com maior concentração dando a minha pessoa uma falta de ar simultaneamente acompanhada de enjoo.- Fazia tempo que voce fugiu, e nesse tempo todo fiquei a sua busca...agora finalmente estamos juntos de novo...vamos tocar a nossa melodia?

-...Q...Quem é voce?- Indagava com uma voz quase inaudivel e roca, devido ao forte aroma que ali estava.- De...onde me conhece?

- Não se lembra? Não consegue se recordar da melodia que eu sempre te toquei, e voce sempre cantou para mim? Neri...eu não me esqueci de voce...mesmo depois que voce me abandonou eu jamais te esqueci.- o homem estava agora com uma expressão triste, tocava agora o inicio da melodia, nada mais iria dizer.

- Olha eu...acho que me confundiu...- fitava ele sem saber realmente o que dizer, seria aquele sonho realidade? Era muito estranho aquilo tudo, eu nunca havia visto ele, não que eu me lembrava.-

- Feche os olhos e siga a canção Neri, no final dela ira descobrir quem sou...- ele falava seriamente-.

-" Neri? Quem é essa Neri?"- pensava constantemente, fechava então os olhos, as imagens turvas começavam a abrir caminhos paralelos em minha mente, o negro acora transformava-se em um beje. Via agora as maos de um jovem tocanto um piano, e uma garotinha que balançava as pernas devido a ser tao grande a poltrona vermelha que agora aparentava ser pequena comigo sentado naquele momento nela.

- Adoro quando voce toca para mim maninho.

- E eu quando voce canta maninha...essa musica retrata nossa união eterna.

- Kall você será meu noivo quando crescermos não é?

- Isso é claro, jamais irei te abandonar, somos irmãos, da mesma espécie, e ao mesmo tempo que somos irmãos somos amantes por sermos os únicos da mesma espécie.

Neste momento abria meus olhos,neste momento a melodia acabava, Kall apenas esperava por minha resposta, meus olhos eles encontravam-se arregalados, estava assustada, como ele pode me encontrar depois de tantos anos? Ele não devia estar naquele local, eu não devia estar ali. Agora entendia tudo, ele havia me procurado por todo esse tempo para cumprir a promessa que haviamos prometido um ao outro. A falta de ar era maior devido ao espanto de encontrar Kall. Respirava agora fundo na tentativa de acalmar-me. Fitava-o de modo sério então aos poucos tentava responder.

- Kall...é mesmo você?- não havia duvidas naquele momento, talvez minha indagação seja por espanto ou na tentativa dele dizer que não.

- Sim Neri, fico feliz que tenha lembrado minha Neri.- Kall agora levantava-se e estendia a mão para mim, um sorriso gentil e nojento brotava em seu rosto, aquilo me dava ancia, era horrendo saber que ele estava na minha frente me dava de fato asco.-

Percebia que ele queria que eu segurasse sua mão, uma de minhas sobrancelhas arqueavam, fitava-o por um breve momento, estava séria. Olhava para os lados vendo que nada havia mudado. Ele havia percebido que não iria segurar a mão então voltava-se a relaxar no banco de metal, frente ao piano.

- Kall... Eu sei que havia prometido coisas a voce no passado mas agora sou casada, com o homem que am...- não conseguia terminar a frase uma risada baixa e psicopata saia pelas frestas dos dentes virando uma gargalhada.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!- Kall ria tão alto que assustava as aves que ali perto estavam adormecidas, era possivel escutar junto as risadas o bater de asas. Era como se fosse uma ameaça a elas, e ainda mais para mim que via-o frente a mim. Sua mão tocava a testa e seu cotovelo estava apoiado sobre as teclas do piano sua risada dimunuia ao soar das teclas. Apenas um sorriso sombrio junto aos dentes extremamente brancos era possivel notar naquele meio tão sujo.- Amor? Você me vem falar de amor minha Neri? Não existe o amor. Você mesma sabe disso...

Ele fazia uma pequena pausa, um de seus dedos era juntados para dar espaço para seus olhos verem a mim, um olhar penetrante, firme, não havia um resquicio de bondade, era totalmente frio e incrédulo seu olhar. Seus labios eram comprimidos por alguns segundos então voltava a falar com uma voz mais séria.

- Minha Neri...pobre Neri, já se esqueceu para que veio ao mundo? Esses seres asquerosos contaminaram sua alma, seu corpo, teu sangue. Teu corpo, tua alma pertence somente a mim. O tabu que nos foi dado foi rompido e tudo pela raça que disseste tanto amar. Não vê? Não consegue notar que esses que diz amar são os mesmos que te condenaram?

Encostava minhas costas rapidamente na poltrona fazendo um ar de poeira levantar-se, tossia por alguns instantes. O Kall estava mais louco que antes? Não era possivel, do que ele tanto falava? Me condenar? Definitivamente ele não estava.

- do que está falando Kall? O único tabu que rompi foi ficar com um humano e nada mais, meu pai já aceitou até meu perdão. Não consigo compreender onde quer chegar.- era impossivel manter o mesmo olhar, não conseguia fitar meu proprio irmão nos olhos, aquele olhar dele me amedrontava.

Kall esperava que eu fizesse esta pergunta, ele não escondia o deleitar da pergunta que havia feito. Soltava um sorriso de canto enquanto me fitava com as mão cobertando seu rosto. Aos poucos a tirava então sentava-se em minha direção, ambos olhos fitavam meu corpo, ele por um momento me despia pelos olhos. Não havia mudado seus desejos o que me irritava e fazia um grande temor crescer em mim.

- Rho-ad Ka-me-lot... Belo nome que escolheu para a criança amaldiçoada. É desta que estou falando, pode até ter recebido a anistia de teu pai mas nunca será agraciada pelo matrimonio. Sabe que a quem pertence sou eu e mais ninguém. E mesmo sabendo disso, resolveu trocar a mim por um mediocre. Não a perdoo, não deixarei mais que teu corpo seja desmerecido, que tua mente seja danificada!!! É DISSO QUE ESTOU FALANDO!- Kall levantava-se colocando as mãos nos bolsos das calças, me olhava de cima, era temoroso a situação a qual estava.-

Meu corpo gelava por completo, ele tinha noçao de Rhoad algo que jamais queria, aquilo que possuia até entao eram meus maiores tesouros e seus olhos mostravam-se claramente que ele arrancaria-os de mim, um por um para que sofresse pela missigenação que causei. Não, perder tudo o que me fazia viver novamente não, ele já havia tirado minha mãe de mim, não deixaria que ele tirasse Cloud, Rhoad e a familia que me acolheu de minhas vidas. Jamais deixaria-o deliciar-se com algo assim, foi com eles que consegui entender minha missao em vida, aprendi que não era um demonio, que nao eram todos que me viam como aquilo que eu pensava que era.

- Kall eu não vou deixar que você faça isso. Rhoad é meu maior tesouro, ela é fruto de um amor...- novamente era interrompida mas nao por suas palavras mas pela expressão de nojo que ele continha ao ouvir a palavra "amor".

- Você mudou muito minha Neri, não é mais aquela que eu criei, sabe muito bem que não existem sentimentos principalmente em nossa raça apenas o dom carnal que nos faz viver e nada mais. Tola...- Kall aproximava-se de mim não conseguia me mexer a essencia podre que era emanado dele me atordoava me deixava fraca. Ele tocava com a ponta dos dedos minha face e sussurrava em um de meus ouvidos.- Farei com que volte ao que era, será toda minha mais uma vez...você se lembra?

Ele ria baixo, uma risada cínica dotada com um leve sadismo era esse o Kall, com uma de suas mãos gélidas ele segurava fortemente meu queixo e lambia minha face por um momento apos isso ele sumia daquele local, porém sua essencia ainda era forte. Estava zonza mal conseguia deixar os olhos abertos. "Lembrar...? As unicas coisas que lembram são de você...Cloud." A unica coisa que vinha a minha mente eram imagens dele, e nada mais, havia esquecido por completo o passado. "O que aconteceu para ter lacrado estas lembranças? Não consigo recordar." Meus labios abriam de leve mas sentia que nenhuma palavra sairia. Era muito forte aquilo.

- Por favor...salvem-se.- era o maximo que conseguia falar, a entonação era baixa. Desmaiava novamente em meio ao relento de lembranças que cada peça guardava junto com a podridão.

Fim da primeira parte.

Comentários da autora: oi oi gente, estou meio ocupada com a vida fora do computador e nem consigo fazer a continuação da historia, bem fiz esse capitulo já que empaquei na metade do capitulo 9, ele é meio que o que ocorrerá no futuro mas não vou somar a historia original, ai ai tanta coisa para fazer, espero que gostem do capitulo, logo postarei a segunda parte (espero ^^") beijos. E espero que gostem coloquei minha alma nesse capitulo a parte xD

Proxima parte: Cloud de nada desconfia, Kall planeja se livrar de tudo que traz felicidade a ela começando pela filha, Ruki e o restante da família estão desaparecidos, o que vai acontecer a Cloud e Kamelot?

Proximo capitulo. Soldier.

-exagerada nem um pouco-


	10. Kall segunda parte Narrada por Cloud

Há anos existiu um soldado, seus olhos mostravam um mistério escondido. Ele vagava sozinho, sua única companheira era a arma. Onde este soldado estará agora?

Soldier (II parte da continuação Kall- narrada por Cloud)

Era um dia normal como outro qualquer, Diva havia me chutado da cama, estava com uma dor nas costas pelo fato dela sempre se mexer na cama. Até parecia uma luta de boxe, e ela sempre me vencia e o que me restava era o chão e um canto mínimo na cama para os pés.

Vi que esta manhã ela saiu correndo, pelo visto havia se atrasado mais ainda, uma vez que se esqueceu de fazer o café da manhã para mim. Fui até a geladeira, peguei um suco de laranja que tinha gosto de maça (espero que não me cause mal esse suco), e comi umas torradas. Ouvi Rhoad rindo do quarto dela, toda vez que ela começava a rir era porque estava aprontando uma. Suspirava deixando a louça suja na pia e ia ver o que ela estava aprontando. Ao chegar ao quarto de Rhoad,vi que ela estava brincando com uma faca com ponta cortando uma de suas bonecas sem cabeça. Ia com passos firmes até o berço e segurava a faca tentando arrancar de Kamelot. Ela abria um sorriso maldoso, me olhava de baixo soltando uma risadinha ( por um momento ela possuía a mesma expressão da mãe quando eu estava prestes a me ferrar...dito e feito) ela puxava com força a faca arrancando ela de mim e uma parte da minha pele consigo.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- berrava balançando a mão que doía demais, sem pensar pegava o lençol de Rhoad e enrolava em minha mão para conter o sangramento. - sua... Sua... onde já se viu fazer isso com seu pai! Eu exijo respeito!

Ao olhar para o berço Rhoar não estava mais lá, olhava para os lados assustado, então ouvia sua voz soando atrás de mim.

- me deixa em paz e eu não conto para a momy que você sujou o lençol branquinho que ela lavou ontem, e nem que você tem revistas de moças peladas embaixo da cama em um compartimento secreto.- sua voz era doce e meiga, porem sua expressão destoava do timbre de sua voz. Para uma criança de cinco anos ela era bem esperta.

- Re-revistas?- "Co-como ela sabia delas? Nem mesmo Diva havia descoberto o compartimento estrategicamente escondido embaixo do chão. Se ela descobrir... eu vou é abraçar o capeta... - imaginava a reação de Diva se descobrisse que não havia me livrado das revistas ainda-...

- Dady você não faz idéia do que eu sei sobre você... huhu- Rhoad segurava com um dedo a faca e com o dedo de outra mão colocava a ponta nele, seu sorriso era sinistro. Causava arrepio ao vê-lo.

"Realmente...ela puxou a mãe." pensava naquele minuto. Via minha tão "querida" filha sair de seu quarto, olhava o horário do relógio preto que havia no quarto dela. " Não devia ter deixado Diva decorar o quarto da criança...", era um quarto muito sombrio. As paredes era uma tonalidade clara eu havia exigido a cor azul clara. Porém todos os objetos que estavam naquele quarto ou possuíam a cor vermelha, preta ou azul marinho. Diva estava demorando em voltar do trabalho, aquela discussão com Rhoad havia durado muito tempo, por mais que achasse que não, os minutos de silencio em que a ouvia demoravam mais do que presumia.

Ia até o banheiro e lavava minha mão tirando o sangue. Fazia um curativo meia boca (já que Diva fazia a maioria de meus curativos) então olhava o lençol. " Tenho que dar um chá de sumiço nesse treco antes que ela volte." Ia até a garagem e pegava uma pá antiga depois me dirigi para o quintal, um lugar um pouco grande, com um gramado baixo e uma arvore com um balanço. Diva adorava arvores e fez questão de escolher um lugar onde tivesse uma. Nos momentos vagos quando Rhoad ia para escola e nos dois ficávamos em casa, descansávamos embaixo dela. Eu ficava deitado apoiando a cabeça em seu tronco e ela ficava no balanço. De fato era divertido olhávamos bastante o céu.

Porém agora não tínhamos tempo nem para isso, ela estava sempre no trabalho. Ela não queria ir para o trabalho que havia mostrado, chegou a falar de ser garçonete, achei isso o cumulo. As roupas que as garçonetes usavam mostravam praticamente o peito e a bunda delas. Eu costumava a ir nesse local com os meus amigos e sei muito bem o que se falam dessas mulheres. Mulher para mim é indivisível não quero que nenhum marmanjo fique de olho no que só eu posso ver dela.

Enterrava o lençol, ainda tinha tempo de ir até uma loja e comprar um novo e assim Diva não perceberia nada. Ia correndo para a garagem, colocava a pá em seu devido local então tirava o lençol que cobria a minha moto. "quanto tempo será que não a uso?" desde que havia me casado não dava mais aquelas voltas longas de dias na estrada. Sentia falta disso. Quem sabe um dia desses, eu voltasse a usá-la mais uma vez, para relembrar os bons tempos de "lobo solitário", poder sentir o vento bater em meu corpo, as paisagens passando rapidamente entre mim... Era realmente bom. Subia em cima dela, ligava e ia em direção ao mercado que não era tão longe.

Ao chegar ao mercado, ia correndo na direção dos lençóis aparentava até uma maratona onde a minha vida dependia de um lençol. Olhava por um momento procurando a cor "branca", não tinha, mas possuía a cor "gelo".

- Ah da na mesma. - pegava correndo e ia em direção ao caixa. Pagava e colocava as coisas na moto. Ao sentar na moto sentia um pouco mais de segurança. Soltava um longo suspiro enquanto olhava para o céu. "Ahhh... consegui." pensei naquele momento. Relaxava meu corpo, colocava os óculos, então voltava com tranqüilidade para casa, havia tempo de sobra agora. Ao chegar a casa via que a porta de casa estava torta. Saia da moto tirando os óculos pegava a compra e ia até a porta. Olhava ela por alguns instantes e via um quebrado enorme na tranca. A casa havia sido arrombada na minha ausência. Abria a porta com tudo, estava com o coração assustado e via a casa. Uma baderna os móveis estavam quebrados, marcas de mão, pingos de sangue.

- RHOAD! - Berrava, meus olhos estavam arregalados. Onde ela estava? Corria por todos os cômodos procurando minha filha, mas não a encontrava. - Rhoad, onde você esta? RHOAD!- voltava à porta de casa e notava um bilhete no qual havia pisoteado. Pegava- o e lia.

" Catedral dos três juramentos."

"Aquela Catedral..." Já havia escutado sobre ela, Rhoad de fato havia sido raptada, mas não exigia dinheiro, nada apenas um local. O que seria isso desta vez? Não pensava duas vezes, corria para a moto colocava novamente meus óculos de proteção então ia em direção a tal igreja que era fora da cidade no meio de um deserto.

Um caminhar era soado em meio à destruída e solitária catedral, era possível ouvir o ranger do chão de madeira do local acabado. Uma jovem era aprisionada no centro do altar. Duas correntes seguravam pelos braços Rhoad, e uma de ferro segurava seu pescoço como uma coleira. Estava desacordada.

Ouvia-se um aplaudir alto, e uma risada sinistra. Rhoad abria seus olhos zonzos e notava um homem que a observava.

- Muito bom! Muito bom... Para uma impura. Tem a força de sua mãe... Kamelot.- dizia Kall com uma risada baixa.

- Quem... És tu?- Rhoad tentava mover-se e notava a altura em que estava aprisionada e que nenhum movimento era possível ser feito.- o que faço aqui?

-...hehe...não se exalte...a atração principal esta prestes a chegar...- Kall dizia em tom baixo virando-se para a porta da Catedral.- e pensar que você achava que era sua mãe.

Flash Back

Rhoad estava em seu quarto após a saída de seu pai tão odiado por ela, a menina pegava em cima do criado mudo ao lado do berço onde ela ainda dormia um boneco parecido com seu pai e começava a espetar agulhas, seu olhar era macabro, a mesma imaginava como seria fazer isso com o pai realmente. Poder estacar pregos em sua cabeça até que chegasse a convulsões de tantas dores que sentiria, poder arrancar-lhe parte por parte do corpo...enfim ela de fato odiava o pai, não havia outra alternativa. Não se sabia o motivo de tamanho ódio por ele, ela simplesmente possuía um amor desequilibrado pelo pai a tal ponto que vê sofrer causava extremo afeto a ela.

Ouvia-se um estrondo da porta, um sorriso meigo e delicado brotava de sua face tirando o terror sombrio do momento. Ela jogava o boneco para debaixo da cama pegava seu urso que sua mãe havia dado a ela de coloração marrom com um laço rosa florido no pescoço e arrastava-o segurando somente por uma mão. Ia até o corredor onde estava a porta de entrada.

- Momy...?- ela parava frente ao corredor, via um homem com os cabelos jogados para a frente de sua face, apenas um sorriso sinistro era percebido de sua face tão pálida. Suas mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos das calças, ele levantava a face tranquilamente mostrando olhos rubros naquele momento, seus cabelos eram grisalhos.

- Ola Kamelot...

Fim do flash back

Isto era a única coisa a qual Rhoad lembrava. Estava fraca, havia sangue em sua testa agora já seco. Ela fechava os olhos. Estava extremamente cansada.

Ouvia-se então o barulho de moto que logo sumia, era Cloud que havia chego. Ele saia de sua moto ao lado dela abria-se um compartimento onde tirava sua arma.

" O que querem com a Rhoad e comigo?" pensava naquele instante. Pegava minha arma e ia em direção a entrada do local, empurrava a porta de entrada a qual continha vidros quebrados, ela fazia um rangido agudo e insuportável, olhava então para o corredor e logo me surpreendia. Ao primeiro olhar jurava que era Diva, porém com cabelos curtos, balançava por um instante a cabeça era loucura ela ter raptado a própria filha e me trazido aqui. Olhava novamente e percebia que era um homem ele já estava com um sorriso de canto na face. Simplesmente apontava para cima, arqueava uma de minhas sobrancelhas e olhava seguidamente. Arregalava os olhos ao ver minha filha presa de forma tão deplorável. Isso me enraivecia. O homem abaixava o braço colocando sua mão no bolso da calça.

- Quem é você?- berrava ecoando pela catedral parcialmente destruída.

Aguardava a resposta, porém percebia que ele dava-me as costas indo em direção a pilastra onde estava Rhoad, nada dizia e provavelmente não iria responder a minha pergunta. Rangia meus dentes de tanta raiva, com meu Buster Sword corria na direção indo atacá-lo diretamente. Ele parava olhando de lado sorrindo, ouvia-se em tom baixo quase imperceptível.

- Ajoelhe-se bastardo... - seguidamente ele estralava um dos dedos-.

Ao termino da frase subia do piso de madeira quebrado cipós espinhados envolvendo meu pescoço e meus braços me aprisionando rapidamente. Forçavam-me a ajoelhar e manter a cabeça agachada. Via os pés do homem bem próximos a mim, ele parava frente a mim com as mãos ainda em seus bolsos.

- Você tagarela demais, isso me irrita. O que ela viu tanto em você?- dizia ele ainda em um tom baixo, calmo e gélido.

- Ela...?Você por acaso é algum parente da minha esposa?- já sabia que a resposta receberia a aparência de ambos era grotescamente idêntica. -

- Fato. Sou o irmão mais velho dela, demônio hibrido.

- Demônio hibrida?- minha mente estava confusa, seria então Diva um demônio também? Por que ela nunca havia me contado sobre seu passado?-

- Ora vejo que ela não contou a você. Que bela esposa conseguiu bastardo. Minha amada irmã e eu somos prometidos desde crianças para gerar descendentes puros, então ela me troca por algo assim. Um bastardo inútil. E miscigena a nossa raça tão perfeita e inigualável. – os olhos dele brilhavam de uma forma assustadora, o ódio corria pelas veias daquele que era o irmão de Diva.

- Ainda assim, ela preferiu a mim, a alguém como você. Que humilhante perder para alguém como eu... - cuspia nos sapatos sócias daquele demônio e abria um sorriso de canto, torcia para que desse certo se o provocasse talvez me livrasse daquelas correntes de espinhos que tiravam pouco a pouco sangue.

Os olhos de Kall arregalaram-se, finalmente era tirado do sério. Aquelas palavras o feriram o ego de tal modo que foi praticamente destruído. Com o mesmo sapato ao qual o cuspi me chutava a cara me fazendo quebrar diversas cadeiras da catedral e acabar na parede. Olhava e via que a Buster Sword estava longe, precisava distraí-lo para conseguir chegar perto. Levantava-me com facilidade.

- Não é capaz nem de se proteger, o que dirá a tua descendente. Rhoad certamente é mais forte que você, não se preocupe não a matarei ela me servirá bem. Com ela terei Diva de volta e uma serva. - Kall voltava a sorrir seu olhar ainda que emanasse ódio estava calmo devido ao prazer que sentia só em pensar na idéia de ter a sobrinha e irmã com ele.

O demônio caminhava calmamente na direção minha direção, não tinha pressa em me matar queria fazer me sofrer pelos meus erros, sofrer por causar ao demônio o ódio de perder seu brinquedo, Diva.

Escutar todas aquelas palavras repletas de egoísmo e infantilidade eram demais. Via claramente naquele demônio a imagem de uma criança que perdeu algo que gostava e não conseguiu superar. Olhava Rhoad que me observava em silencio séria. Havia algo de errado nela, como se estivesse tramando algo.

- E você o que faria no meu lugar? Certamente não as defenderia ou salvaria. Não passam de brinquedos. – era uma das raras vezes em que minha voz estava séria, sequei o sangue que escorria da minha boca e sorri. – Não passa de uma criança mimada que não aceita perder algo.

Os olhos de Kall chamuscavam de ódio, ele ardia em raiva das minhas. Suas mãos fechavam fortemente em seu bolso. Não sabia esconder seus sentimentos como determinados demônios, estava prestes a me acertar se não fosse uma voz.

- Ele está certo Kall. – a voz de Diva soava atrás dele, lá estava ela parada abaixo do pilar onde Rhoad estava aprisionada.

Kall virava rapidamente pasmo, seus olhos eram incrédulos. Como ela poderia estar lá? Como saberia que ele estaria lá? Sua respiração era falha.

- Como chegou aqui? Como saiu do bosque? Da casa?

- Ora Kall, não me venha com essa. Eu sei muito bem encontrar minha filha. Cloud está certo você não passa de uma criança mimada que não aceita me perder. Pois adivinhe, me perdeu. Tinha tanto poder sobre mim e mesmo assim eu consegui escapar. O único fraco é você. – Diva cruzava os braços e sorria falando aquelas palavras riu alto do que ele dizia.

Enquanto Kall estava preso a imagem de Diva eu ia em direção da Buster Sword pegando-a rapidamente. Observava Kall e percebia que ele sequer havia notado meu movimento. Era como se ele estivesse em transe.

- Diva você sabe que miscigenar a nossa espécie a pena é sua vida. Eu estou salvando-a, não vou matá-la. E me chama de fraco? Seu marido e sua filha são incapazes de me tocar. Veja quanto sangue arranquei de ambos.- dizia Kall apontando para Rhoad que agora estava novamente desmaiada.

Diva olhava e voltava a rir, revirou os olhos e foi andando na direção dele. Tocava calmamente a face do irmão. O sorriso de Diva era sinistro, algo aterrorizante. Nada que eu não tivesse visto antes.

- Kall, você sabe que sem mim você não é nada. Veja, eu segui minha vida e você? Dependendo de mim. Acredita mesmo que você é capaz de me matar? A não ser que queira sua destruição, me mate. – Diva aproximava a boca dos ouvidos de Kall- sabe que a única forma de estarmos juntos seria mortos, mas desta vez, eu não vou com você.

Antes que Kall dissesse algo eu o cortava com a Buster Sword em dois pedaços. Os pedaços entravam em chamas rapidamente e sumiam.

Após a morte misteriosa de Kall, eu ia até Rhoad e cortava as correntes que a prendiam. Ela pulava do alto da pilastra caindo em pé no chão junto a mim. Limpava superficialmente a roupa de seu corpo. -

- Onde está Diva? – indaguei olhando para ela, aparentemente a minha esposa havia sumido da catedral. -

- Ainda não percebe idiota? Eu estava controlando a mente dele. Tudo o que a Diva dizia e fazia era eu na mente. -

- E como eu pude vê-la? -

- Eu controlei a mente de Kall inteiramente, a sua foi controlada parcialmente você podia ver a Diva e o que ela fazia, caso contrario se eu não tivesse feito você teria deixado todo meu plano estragar. Na mente de Kall você estava desmaiado o tempo todo. E após a ultima frase de Diva ele resolveu se matar com ela, como a mente dele acreditava estar morta o corpo assumiu e você simplesmente terminou o serviço.

- Então você se importa comigo? Para me salvar. – disse olhando de lado a minha filha dando um sorriso engraçado. -

- Me importo com a mommy, que está ainda sumida. Vamos achá-la logo!- dizia indo em direção a minha moto. -

- Certo, e quando você aprendeu a controlar mentes?- indagava com um olhar curioso para a filha. -

- Você se lembra quando botou fogo em suas revistas de estimação que ficam no compartimento secreto? -

- Não...- respondi subindo na moto. -

- Bem, foi ai. – Rhoad subia rindo na traseira da moto, pegava um dos meus óculos reserva e colocava. -

- ...- eu contava até dez para não matar a minha filha, ela me chantageava por causa dessas revistas e agora sabia que era chantageado por nada, as revistas não existiam mais. Após eu me acalmar, ligava a moto. – Segure-se firme. A viagem é longa!

- Você sabe ao menos aonde vamos Cloud?- indagava Rhoad com um olhar fixo em mim como se tivesse certeza de que eu não tinha a mínima idéia de aonde ir. –

- No bosque, ele falou de uma casa naquele local. Não faço idéia de onde essa casa está, mas é lá que encontraremos sua mãe.

- Hmm...dirige eu sei onde devemos ir. – era a primeira vez que a minha filha escutava a minha voz séria e com medo. Certamente ela sabia que eu estava preocupado com Diva, assim como Rhoad, porém havia algo de errado em mim. –

Eu dirigi até o bosque, tinha que passar pelo deserto, seguir pela cidade e sair dela poucos quilômetros depois encontrava o bosque. As imagens passavam velozmente entre nós, e o vento batia diretamente no nosso corpo. Era irônico que agora eu não dava importância mais para isso, minha mente estava prendida em somente um assunto, Diva.

Ao chegarmos ao bosque eu diminuía a velocidade, olhava para os lados, porém Rhoad apontava uma direção e eu a seguia. Perto dali havia uma casa abandonada. Estava deplorável a situação da casa e era possível sentir um odor forte vindo dela, era difícil respirarmos. Eu desci da moto e arranquei parte da minha manga dividindo ela em dois, dei parte dela para Rhoad cobrir a cara, e a outra parte era para que eu cobrisse a minha face.

- Fique na moto vou procurar sua mãe. – falei para Rhoad enquanto dava as costas indo em direção a casa.

- Nem pensar, ela é minha mãe. E eu não recebo ordens suas. – retrucava minha filha, só pela voz percebi que ela ardia em raiva do que eu havia falado. Agora eu não posso nem ser mais um pai preocupado que já levo resposta malcriada. –

- Caso alguém apareça você pode defender enquanto eu tiro sua mãe pense um pouco criança! Não pretendo discutir. – eu segui em direção a casa, havia uma neblina lilás era essa a origem do fedor que deixava a minha respiração pior. Caminhava rapidamente até encontrar a porta da casa, segurei a maçaneta, mas ela quebrou. Não havia jeito, chutei a porta quebrando-a. Olhava a casa, havia um piano bonito, uma melodia soava dele. E ao lado do piano estava uma poltrona. Caminhei em direção a poltrona e via Diva desmaiada. Dei alguns tapas na face dela com a intenção dela acordar. "Vamos, acorda! Não me deixa sozinho aqui." Pensava.

Ela não acordava, eu tossi algumas vezes e cai de joelhos. Estava difícil respirar com aquele cheiro. Ao cair de joelho os olhos de Diva abriam rapidamente, ela me pegou pelo pescoço e me levantou à medida que ela se levantava da poltrona. Seus olhos eram rubros e o cabelo negro virava branco.

- Surpresa?- a voz era de Diva, mas o corpo pouco a pouco virava o de Kall. - Acha mesmo que eu podia ser derrotado por aquilo? Agora não terei mais piedade de vocês. Olhe para aquele canto, La está Diva.

Eu olhava com dificuldade para o canto e via um corpo caído, era certamente Diva. Estava fraca.

- Deve se perguntar o motivo do cheiro que você sente. Então, essa é uma fragrância para desbloquear a alma demoníaca. Diva selou parte dessa alma há muitos séculos, porém agora com essa fragrância ela irá voltar e o lacre se rompera. Não vou deixar que atrapalhem esse momento tão lindo.

Não conseguia pensar direito aquele cheiro me matava. Voltava a tossir mais ainda. Meus olhos não se desfaziam da imagem de Diva caída. Era doloroso demais ver minha esposa caída e não fazer nada. Via então Diva levantar com dificuldade. Kall ao ver isso me jogava no chão e ia à direção dela ajudando-a a se levantar.

Os cabelos de Diva ficavam brancos à medida que ela se erguia, estava mais pálida que antes. Seus olhos agora estavam rubro igual a do irmão.

- Finalmente minha doce irmã. Como se sente ao retornar?

Diva olhava para o irmão com um sorriso sinistro, e o abraçava. Sua cabeça encostava-se ao ombro direito do irmão.

- Sabe Kall todo esse tempo aqui me fez pensar em uma coisa. – a voz era igual de Diva, mas não era a mesma mulher que estava ali em pé.

- Fale o que pensou. - Kall apertava Diva com força, ela apenas riu e o abraçou igualmente. À medida que via o abraço percebi as unhas de Diva crescer rapidamente.

- Pensei muito enquanto retornava aos poucos, e notei que nunca havia sido selada, mas... Eu sempre mandei nas duas partes. E lembrei também da época que você tocava piano pra mim. Sabe a lembrança que tive? – Diva agora estava de olhos fechados. -

- Qual minha irmã? E como assim mandava nas duas partes?

- De como te matar!- Diva enfiava as unhas atravessando o irmão e ela, sangue escorria. Logo após Diva mordia-o no pescoço. Começava a sugar seu sangue.

Kall berrava em voz alta, ele não conseguia falar. O sangue escorria rapidamente pelas costas de ambos, Kall ficava cada vez mais magro como um saco vazio. Após ele ficar bem magro, Diva arrancava uma das mãos e parava de mordê-lo. Após isso arrancava a cabeça dele. Tirava a outra mão fazendo aquele saco cair no chão. A cabeça rolava próxima a mim, porém eu sequer olhava. Via Diva inteiramente em sangue. As marcas que ela havia feito nela cicatrizavam rapidamente. Ela limpava a boca de sangue e olhava a imagem de Kall. -

- Eu sempre mandei nas minhas duas partes, nunca selei minha parte demônio. Eu simplesmente a esqueci, pois não era útil na minha vida atual. - os cabelos brancos dela ficavam novamente negros, seus olhos rubros voltavam ao azul escuro brilhante que ela sempre teve. Ela olhava para mim assustada, colocava a mão na face. Era como se ela não quisesse que eu tivesse visto a cena. Diva foi correndo na minha direção e se ajoelhou. – Como chegou aqui? Você não pode ficar, vai morrer!

Eu não podia responder, apenas sorri ao ver minha esposa de volta. Não tinha medo dela, mesmo depois daquela cena. Notei que ela percebeu isso e sorriu novamente. Após a troca de sorrisos ela me carregou para fora da casa e me levou até a moto. Ela me deitou no chão e ficou me observando. Rhoad ao ver a mãe saiu correndo na direção dela e abraçou Diva.

- Mommy, por que esta cheia de sangue? O que aconteceu?- Rhoad abraçava a mãe e se manchava se sangue. Ela estava preocupada que aquele sangue fosse dela.

- Calma minha pequena, eu estou bem esse sangue é de outra pessoa. - ela abraçava Rhoad e em seguida olhava para mim, eu estava tossindo muito devido ao cheiro. Ela calmamente agachava e colocava a mão no meu peito. Minha camisa estava rasgada então com a unha ela fazia um "x" nele. Eu fechava os olhos devido a dor, então ela fincava três unhas no "x". Aquilo doía muito, por mais que eu abrisse a boca não saia barulho. Eu fechei as mãos com tanta força que minhas unhas machucavam a minha mão. Aos poucos ela ia retirando as unhas e junto a ela saia um vapor lilás. Ele durava alguns segundos e logo após desaparecia.

- Agora você vai ficar melhor. É melhor irmos embora. Não há nada mais aqui para se ver. – a voz de Diva era séria. Ela me colocava em seu ombro e olhava para a filha. – Leve a moto para a casa filha, pode fazer isso?

- Claro mommy. Eu sou forte e rápida que nem você. – dizia a filha indo até a moto.

- Está certo. - Logo após a fala de Diva, ela corria em uma velocidade absurda, as imagens ao nosso redor eram agora borrões de cores se misturando. Eu estava exausto e acabei desmaiando no meio do percurso.

Demorou algum tempo para que eu acordasse, quando acordei estava na sala deitado no sofá. Meu peito estava inteiramente enfaixado e meus ferimentos já haviam sido cuidados. Levantei-me com um pouco de dificuldade e percebi que Diva estava sentada em uma cadeira me observando. Estava com ambos os cotovelos apoiados na coxa, suas mãos entrelaçadas e a o nariz apoiava a cabeça. Não via seus lábios as mãos escondiam elas. Ela ainda estava encharcada de sangue, sequer havia se limpado.

- Rhoad me contou tudo, ele veio atrás de vocês. – as palavras dela eram secas, ela não estava de brincadeira.

- Sim, mas agora tudo acabou. – respondi com um sorriso bobo, não compreendia direito o que se passava na mente dela.

O silencio reinou naquele espaço por alguns minutos, Diva me olhava fixamente, seus olhos iam de encontro aos meus. Sentia-me um pouco desconfortável com aquele silencio e resolvi acabar com ele.

- No que está pensando? – indaguei, não tinha medo dos olhos dela. Gostava que ela me olhasse nos olhos, eu podia ver ao menos parte do que se passava por ela.

- Foi minha culpa isso, ele quase matou vocês. – a voz continuava séria e seca, os olhos dela fecharam e ela suspirou. Estava com a mente pesada, certamente não esquecia seu passado. Eu entendia disso, ter a mente pesada pelos acontecimentos, se culpar pelo que passou. Talvez isso fosse à única coisa que tínhamos em comum. Levantei-me e fui à direção dela, ela sequer se mexia estava com o pensamento longe e concentrado no que se passava na mente dela. Percebi isso quando a abracei e ela tomou um susto.

- Não importa o que aconteceu no passado ou o que você é. O importante é que deu tudo certo e vai continuar sendo assim. Sentir remorso nos faz perder o presente e ficar eternamente preso ao passado. – minha voz era baixa, calma e confortadora. Abracei-a com um pouco mais de força, era tão bom saber que ela estava bem. Até pouco tempo atrás eu não acreditava que a sentiria em meus braços novamente. -

- Eu quase perdi algo que amo muito. Não aprendo com os erros. Devia ter ficado sozinha assim não iria perder nada. – nada mudava na voz, ela abaixou a cabeça e escondeu-a entre as mãos. Não chorava, ela nunca chorava.

- Assim como eu e a Rhoad quase a perdemos. O sentimento é igual, nos amamos e por isso sentimos isso. Não precisa ficar assim, agora tudo está bem.

- E se ocorrer algo parecido de novo?- a voz dela era de raiva agora, ela acreditava veemente que eu não a compreendia.

- Vamos enfrentar tudo juntos. Somos uma família e protegemos uns aos outros. – minha voz continuava calma, minha resposta havia sido quase que imediata. Eu a soltava e caminhava até o sofá me sentando novamente. –

Diva agora levantava a face com um sorriso falso, estava forçando para que eu acreditasse que ela estava bem. Ela sabia que eu me preocupava com ela, e queria tentar me deixar mais calmo. Por hora iria aceitar aquele sorriso forçado. Sorri novamente, um sorriso calmo e aliviado. Ela se levantou e saiu da sala, poucos segundo depois apenas ouvi a voz dela novamente.

- CLOUD! VOCE REALMENTE ACHA QUE EU NÃO SEI A DIFERENÇA DE GELO PARA BRANCO?ONDE ESTÁ O LENÇOL DA RHOAD?- ela berrava alto, certamente toda a vizinhança havia escutado.

- Ela voltou. To morto. – falei rindo, sabia que ela iria me xingar muito depois que eu contasse a história, porém era melhor isso do que vê-la naquele estado antes.

Comentários da Autora: CARAMBA! Quanto tempo que não escrevo aqui, então gente eu primeiramente devo desculpa a vocês. Perdão pela demora, a principio eu havia desistido da história, mas ver vocês sempre visitando A Familia Yagami me deu vontade de terminar esse capitulo. Não sei quanto tempo vai demorar em que eu escreva outro capitulo dessa história. Eu ando ocupada e sem tempo para escrever, além de que ando escrevendo os capítulos de Abstract e formulando outra história, quem sabe eu poste minha nova criação. =D

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo a parte que fiz. E prometo que vou voltar a escrever A Familia Yagami. Aguardem. Beijos a todos e até o próximo capitulo.


End file.
